


Pretty When You Cry

by nerdy_farm_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Post-Canon, Sexual Content, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 58,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the remainder of the pack returns from La Iglesia, Lydia begins to heal. She not only needs to work out her grief over loosing Allison and Aiden, but also wants to truly understand her powers in order to use them for good. Along the way she finds herself suddenly (or maybe not so suddenly) drawn to the sourest of all werewolves, Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Wait For You Babe, It's All I Do Babe

**Author's Note:**

> *This is my first time posting much of anything (I've shared a few short pieces on tumblr) so please bear with me! I appreciate any and all comments*
> 
> The work title/chapter titles are inspired by Lana Del Rey lyrics, because I am currently obsessed

WE ARE ALL OK. ON OUR WAY HOME.

 

Lydia’s phone rested in her shaking hand as she read the text message. She just stared at it, a fresh batch of tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Except this time, for the first time in what felt like years, they were tears of joy.

“Lydia?” Mason’s voice caused her to glance up. They were seated in Sheriff Stilinski’s office, waiting for Mason’s parents to come pick him up. “Are you ok?” He was concerned again, and it occurred to Lydia that Mason was only a freshman, and was only just traumatically introduced to the world of the supernatural. She remembered how it felt for her, the strange happenings, the nightmares, Peter Hale. She smiled through her tears, resolving to be this boy’s personal guide.

“Kira just texted me, they’re all coming home.” She said simply, reaching out and squeezing his hand.

“What was that Lydia?” the Sheriff stuck his head in the door, worry and apprehension distinct in the lines of his face.

‘They’re all coming home.” She repeated, tears still streaming down her face as she smiled. “I was wrong, they all are okay.” Her last few words were muffled as the sheriff wrapped her in a hug. She collapsed against him, for once allowing herself to feel the comfort of another human.

The last few months had been awful. Hell, the last year had been awful. Ever since Jackson had turned into a homicidal lizard (which of course, no one had thought to tell her at the time), her life had been slowly falling apart. Sure, she had gained true, loyal, wonderful friends for the first time in her life. Yes, she had always been popular, but projecting a different version of yourself to the world makes it kind of difficult to make friends that appreciate you for you.

Allison was the first person to see the real Lydia. Allison. Squeezing her eyes closed Lydia stopped herself from going down that path. Now was a time to be happy. She had not yet reached the point where thinking about her best friend made her anything but sad.

“Mason? Mason honey!” There was movement behind her, and the sheriff released her from his arms. Mason’s mom stood in the doorway, holding her son at arm’s length.

“I’m fine ma, no worries.” Mason was explaining, but Lydia could see through his bravado. Poor kid was never going to get over this.

“I’m going to get going Sheriff,” she whispered, picking up her purse and folding her jacket over her arm. She smiled slightly at Mason, and then slipped out the door.

The sheriff’s station had felt more like home lately than anywhere else. She had spent more time with Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish in the last few weeks than her own mother. Speaking of Parrish… Nope. Nope. Not going there either. Lydia knew she had sworn off high school boys in front of her friends, but she had decided to take a break from men in general. So no fantasizing about a certain hunky deputy for her. She sighed and unlocked her car. Fantasizing was a distraction from more serious things. Like how since the divorce her mom had been struggling financially for the first time in either of their lives. Or how her best friend had been murdered three months ago, and everyone was going on with their lives as if they were fine.

She knew they weren’t. She could see it in the way Scott glanced to his left every time he walked past Allison’s old locker at school. She could see it in Stiles’ eyes every single time he looked at her, as if he was hearing her scream all over again. But they all kept pushing forward.

As Lydia drove home, she tried, as she always did, to find her strength in Scott. If you had asked her two years ago if Scott McCall was anything special, Lydia would’ve scoffed at you and pointed you instead towards Jackson Whittemore. But Jackson’s strength made him weak. Lydia had learned that the hard way. Scott however, Scott was just a good person. And apparently he had beat death.

She thought about that for a moment, barely paying attention to the road. She had yet to work out how exactly her powers worked. Only hours ago she had felt it deep in her bones that Scott was going to die. But he obviously didn’t. Why was she able to predict something that could then be changed? It wasn’t that she wished Scott was dead. No, Lydia just wanted to understand this power she had. If she figured it out, she hoped to view it more as a gift than a burden.

As usual, Lydia found herself missing Allison. They had been a team, solving mysteries alongside Scott and Stiles. Well, Stiles was usually her sleuthing partner, but he was more useful when it came to cracking codes, or breaking into the sheriff’s office. Where supernatural powers were concerned, Allison had access to the best information. Of course, Lydia had a copy of the bestiary, but there wasn’t a whole lot of information about banshees. The Argent’s motto was to “hunt those who hunt us” and banshees didn’t really do much to hurt anyone. They simply predicted death. Such a happy power to have.

She let herself into her house, flicking on the entry light. Who knew where her mom was. Was she showing the lake house tonight… Oh. Lydia had forgotten about how Stiles and Malia had torn apart the wall in the study. That was probably where he mom was, getting that fixed. Guilt pooled in Lydia’s stomach. She hated that her mom had to spend more money on that house. But they had saved so many lives. And Lydia knew that one day she would have a really great job and could buy her mom anything and everything she wanted.

She collapsed onto her bed, wrapping her blankets tightly around her. She felt so alone. In the past Stiles would have insisted on watching over her, and she hated to admit that she missed his adoration. He was one of her closest friends, and she knew he still cared for her, but he had his hands full with Malia. She would have called Kira, but they probably weren’t home from Mexico yet. She had no one.

Tears began to fall again, returning to the sorrowful, frustrated kind. She tried to steel herself and wiped her face in her quilt. Fumbling for her phone, she stared at Kira’s text again. We are all ok. We are all ok.

Did this mean that Derek was alive too? It had too. Warmth spread through her chest at the thought, little tendrils traveling through her veins and down her arms until her finger tips tingled. Her eyelids began to droop, and for the first time in weeks, her mind slowed down. She drifted off to sleep, her mind clear, and a smile on her lips.


	2. All The Pretty Stars, Shine For You My Love

Birds. There were birds chirping. Lydia forced her eyes open, squinting into the bright sunshine streaming into her window. Huh. She rolled over, frowning slightly at her alarm clock. It was ten o clock on the morning. She couldn’t remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. She could remember driving home, and coming in the house, and falling into bed. But beyond that was blank. She figured she must have simply passed out.

After showering and getting dressed (in a floral skirt and pale pink button down of course), she headed downstairs. There was clanging in the kitchen, and Lydia followed the noise. To her surprise, her mother was actually baking.

“Mom?” Lydia asked cautiously. Natalie hadn’t baked in years, it was a hazy memory from Lydia’s childhood.

“Good morning honey, I made some blueberry muffins for you.” Her mom smiled at her over her shoulder as she washed dishes in the sink.

“Oh,” Lydia slid into one of the stools at the counter, staring at her mom’s back. “Aren’t you upset about the walls?” She knew better than to beat around the bush. Her mom treated her like an adult now, and she knew she should act like one.

“Your friends left a note for me and said they would put up new drywall for me,” Natalie grinned over her shoulder again, “Didn’t they tell you?” Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“My friends?” she took a sip of the orange juice her mom slid to her. Stiles wasn’t one to volunteer for any kind of physical labor, so he was out. Scott would, but he probably didn’t even know about the walls being destroyed. So who was it?

“Well, the note was signed by a Derek Hale… But it said that he would bring help.” Her mom was looking at her curiously. “He is your friend right?”

“Oh Derek, yeah we’re… friends.” She answered, forcing a smile. Was she friends with Derek? They had tried to kill each other a couple of times, and he had hated her awhile for bringing Peter back. And then there was they party they threw in his loft, and the time she’d shown up at his door screaming like a… like a banshee. But then she thought about how kind he’d been when she’d told the story about her grandmother, and the way he’d wrapped a blanket around her trembling soaked form, even though he was dressed only in his boxers. Her cheeks began to heat at the memory, and she quickly gulped down her orange juice. Lydia Martin did not blush. No way.

“Are you ok honey? You have been acting so strange lately,” Natalie asked as she pulled a tray of muffins out of the oven. “I still haven’t forgotten that you almost knocked me out with a paddle a couple of weeks ago.” Lydia cringed, although her focus was more on the muffins. It seemed like ages since she eaten. Now that she thought about it, when was the last time she actually had anything to eat? Her stomach growled loudly.

“I’m just starving mom, those look really good.” Her mother beamed and plucked a steaming muffin out onto a plate.

“That’s what I like to hear! You can have this one…” Lydia jumped off the stool, rummaging through the fridge for butter. “And then you can bring the rest up to your friends at the lake house.”

The butter knife Lydia was holding clattered against the counter as she froze.

“He’s there today?” Her hands started to sweat, and something a lot like butterflies fluttered in her stomach.

“Yes…” Natalie actually smirked at her. “Who is this Derek anyways?”

Oh no. This was not happening right now. She was just a few weeks shy of eighteen, they were not going to start talking about boys right now.

“Please mom,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t even go there.” She sniffed and began buttering the muffin, carefully keeping her heart beat steady.

“Okay Lyd, whatever,” her mother mocked her as she placed the remaining muffins in a basket lined with a dish cloth.

Lydia ate the muffin way too fast, but she couldn’t stand to be in the kitchen with her mother shooting her all-knowing looks anymore. Her mom didn’t know anything. She barely even knew Derek. She was just reacting like this because only days ago she was convinced he was going to die. And now he was alive.

“I’m just anxious to see for myself,” she muttered at her reflection in the mirror. She finished her make-up by carefully applying dark pink lipstick. “I wear make-up every day.” She added. “This means nothing.” She returned downstairs, this time wearing a pair nude Jimmy Choo pumps.

“Bye mom,” she said, quickly grabbing the muffins and rushing out as fast as she could.

“Bye honey! Say hi to Derek for me!” her mom yelled at her back, the sound of her giggles following Lydia out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from the lyrics of:
> 
> Pretty When You Cry - Lana Del Rey


	3. I'm Stronger Than All My Men, Except For You

Lydia tried to drown out her thoughts with the radio. After all, the dead pool was over, Peter was evidently locked in Eichen House, and Kate Argent was on the run. Beacon Hills had returned to semi-normalcy for the time being. So Lydia should be worry free, and happy. If anything, she should be thinking about the college visits that she needed to set up. Her mom really wanted her to go to Berkley or Stanford (if she was able to get scholarships of course), but Lydia was eyeing MIT. But she couldn’t even focus on that. Instead, she was wondering why her mom had decided to tease her so much about Derek. She barely even knew him! He was pack, but still. He was way older than her. Well not that much. How old was he? God she did like older men. No. Stop. She shook her head. Plus, they had barely spoken enough for anything to even matter. Why was she even thinking about him?

She cranked up the music even louder and began singing along. Hell, if her singing couldn’t shut her thoughts up, nothing would. By the time Lydia arrived at the Lake House, she had managed to calm herself down. She couldn’t help but be relieved to see Stiles’ jeep and Scott’s bike parked in the driveway next to Derek’s SUV. She marched in like she owned the place, which she _did_ technically own the place, and up the stairs. Following the sound of banging hammers, loud music, and Stiles’ whining she carefully stepped over electrical cords and into the study.

“Oh! Lydia!” Stiles attempted to get up off the floor, where he had been slumped against the wall. His hair was damp with sweat, and dark spots had started to appear around his collar and down the back of his t-shirt. Lydia tried to frown at him, but a small smile broke through. It was hard to frown at Stiles when he was beaming up at her as she held an iced coffee and the basket of muffins towards him.

The hammering had stopped, and when she turned around Scott and Derek were both looking down at her. Seeing Scott, well both of them really, reminded her of how convinced she was that he was going to die last night. Her lip trembled minutely, but she stiffened it and instead held coffees towards them.

“Sorry Derek, I don’t know how you…” her words were cut off as Scott wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her face into his chest.

“You don’t have to do that around me Lyd,” he whispered against her ear. She nodded, breathing in his familiar smell. She let herself collapse against him, finally letting her alpha, and most trusted friend take away her burdens.

“I thought I’d lost you too,” She murmured finally, before pushing back from his chest to look at his eyes. “I just can’t stand to lose anyone else.” She saw the sadness fill Scott’s eyes, and she knew he was thinking of Allison, and probably Boyd, maybe even Aiden. Her own heart clenched at the thought. At this point her eyes were drawn over Scott’s shoulder to Derek, who was watching the two of them. If Scott’s eyes held sadness, then Derek’s were filled with grief. For a moment, Lydia yearned to hug him, to comfort him the way that Scott had comforted her. Instead, she finished her previous sentence.

“Anyways Derek, I didn’t know how you liked your coffee, so I just got cream and sugar.” She forced a smile. “And I also…” she stomped over to Stiles and grabbed the basket of muffins, “Well my mom, made muffins for you guys.”

“Thanks,” Derek said softly, but he smiled at her, really smiled, for the first time ever. And Lydia felt her heart jump, though she quickly calmed it. All these werewolves with super human hearing didn’t need to know that a certain someone was throwing her off her guard today. Which he wasn’t. No. It was nothing.

“No, thank you guys. You really didn’t have to do this.” She said quietly, glancing around at the room. Plastic had been carefully laid across the floor to protect the carpet, and the entire far wall had been pulled down. The ancient computers were still there, looking totally out of place.

“Well, we knew that your mom was trying to sell the place, and since Stiles over there decided to smash a whole in the wall…” Derek was smirking slightly when Lydia turned back to him.

“Hey! Me and Malia saved all of your asses!” Stiles spluttered, “Let’s not forget that all three of your names were on the dead pool!”

“Yeah Stiles, we know, _thank you_.” Scott said tiredly, giving Lydia the sense that Derek and Stiles had been arguing about this all morning. “It was Derek’s idea though.” Scott added, slapping Derek’s back.

“Well, thanks Derek,” Lydia looked up at him. “I really do appreciate it.” He just nodded at her, before quickly taking a sip of coffee. God did he look good. So good. It was like she had never noticed –just kidding, she had definitely noticed, how big his arms were, and how green his eyes were. Or how she was seriously considering trying to hug him just so she could cop a feel of his pecs and abs. She cleared her throat and stopped herself. “So! What can I do to help?” she said brightly.

“You _want_ to help? What is the matter with all you people?” Stiles moaned, “How can you volunteer for shit like this?” She ignored him, instead narrowing her eyes at Derek, who was glancing up and down her body.

“You think you’re going to help put up drywall wearing that?” He growled, his usual sour wolf demeanor returning. Lydia flipped her long hair over her shoulder with a sigh.

“Fine. I was just offering.” She hissed, shooting Derek a glare. “I have some packing and cleaning to do anyways.” She turned and swept out of the room, with Stiles unsurprisingly on her heels.

“I’ll help you!” he called after her. She just kept walking, leading him outside and down into the boat house.

“Derek.” She hissed through her teeth. “Why’s he got to be such an ass?” She spun around to face Stiles, who was holding the iced chai she had abandoned towards her.

“News flash. He’s always a jerk.” He thought for a moment. “He’s been less of a jerk lately though.” He paused again and a dark look crossed his face. “I thought he was going to die. He was dying. In Mexico.”

“What?” Lydia froze, the straw halfway to her mouth.

“You didn’t hear?” Stiles asked her. When she shook her head he sunk down into one of the wicker chairs. “As soon as we got to La Iglesia he was attacked by a berserker. He was laying on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth. And he made me leave him, made me go inside to save Scott. Braeden stayed with him of course, and she told me the rest of the story.” Stiles paused and took a sip of his coffee. Lydia leaned against a beam, slowly swirling her straw through the tea as she waited. “Apparently he whispered ‘Lydia was right’ or something like that before he died.” Stiles paused again, as if waiting for her reaction.

‘Well obviously he’s not dead Stiles, please continue.” She snapped, although it didn’t come out nearly as harsh as she intended.

“Oh come on, you’re no fun.” Stiles grumbled. “Anyways, Braeden was trying to fight off berserkers. And then Kate showed up, and then your bff showed up.”

‘Who the hell is my bff?” Lydia interrupted, rolling her eyes.

“The old Spanish witch. Anyways, she shows up with Argent and her army and for some reason Deputy McHunkster was there too, and when Braeden looked back, Derek was gone. Then Kate started going all psycho bitch as usual, and all of a sudden there’s this lonesome wolf howl, like a real wolf, not a werewolf, and this big black wolf hops over the wall and knocks Kate to the ground.”

“He did it,” Lydia whispered, unable to hold the smile in. “He evolved.”

“Um yeah… what is the matter with you?” Stiles was looking at her like she had three heads.

“Sorry, I just.” She tried to force the grin away, but couldn’t. “I’ve done tons of research, Mr. Argent left the bestiary and other records with me, and I read all about Derek’s mom, Talia. And I um, it’s just I’m happy for him, ok?”

“Ok… you were just pissed at him a minute ago.”

“I am pissed. But he is fixing my house for me so…”Lydia spun around, taking in the things left in the boat house. “Come on, let’s pack up the rest of my grandma’s stuff that’s out here. Maybe we’ll find something more about banshees.”


	4. God You're So Handsome

“Well that was a bust.” Stiles groaned. He was stretched out on the boat house floor, his arms folded beneath his head. Lydia sent a glare his way as she pressed the top onto the last tote.

“It was not a bust Stiles. I got all my grandma’s stuff packed up,” she paused to be sure that he felt her icy glare. “No thanks to you.” Stiles just stared at her, his mouth open and eyes squinted as if she was crazy. Shaking her head she turned away from him and glanced around.

With the exception of the wicker chairs and the canoe, there was nothing left except dusty, empty shelves. Lydia felt a deep sadness welling up inside her. All the memories she’d had of her grandmother were in this house. The few happy times that her family had, with _both_ her parents, had been on the lake. All too soon she’d never be able to return. She attempted to shake it off, instead channeling her sadness into bossiness.

“Get off your ass and help me carry these to my car!” she ordered, poking Stiles gently with the heel of her shoe.

“Hey. Hey.” Stiles slowly sat up, rubbing at his arm. “No need to be so sassy with me.” Lydia just simpered at him, dimples in full force, until he sighed and stood. Lydia bent and hefted one of the tubs, marching towards the door. “Oh come on Lydia, don’t make me look like a dick head. I can carry two totes.” She paused considering arguing. She was a strong woman, she could carry a tote by herself… but she really didn’t want to ruin her Jimmy Choos.

“Alright fine.” She set her tote on top of the one Stiles was holding. “Let’s go.” She took off up the hill towards the house, with Stiles huffing and puffing in her wake.

“Jesus!” he gasped, slamming the totes into the pavement beside her car.

“Hey! Easy!” She admonished, smacking his arm.

“Why’d you park so far away!” he moaned, leaning against the car and panting.

“Stiles. Don’t you play lacrosse? Shouldn’t you be able to carry some boxes up a hill?” Lydia snapped. Stile narrowed his eyes at her, and she grinned. She was just teasing after all. “Come on, I’ll get you a glass of water.”

She led him through the front door and into the kitchen, where there was only a sleeve of Dixie cups sitting on the counter. She filled a cup from the faucet and handed it to Stiles, who smiled in thanks and gulped it down. She filled three more cups as she listened for noise upstairs. It seemed quiet, except for the sound of music playing. What were they doing now? Maybe Derek was shirtless, his abs glistening with sweat and his arms rippling from the exercise. Water started over flowing onto her hand, the cold water drawing her out of her reverie.

“Stiles. I’m swearing off men. Ok?” she stated, refilling his cup for him. He blinked, staring at her blankly.

“I’m sorry what?” he asked. Lydia huffed and turned off the sink.

“I just needed someone to hear me say it. That way I’m accountable.” She raised her eyebrows, waiting for him to agree.

“Lydia. I’m sorry, but you have a sexual appetite to rival Malia’s. Why are you doing this?” Stiles asked, his voice going into that concerned, serious tone he used. Lydia thought for a moment, trying to phrase this correctly. She trusteed Stiles, she needed his friendship. And she knew he would understand.

“I just. I need to focus on myself. I really need to confront Allison and Aiden’s deaths. I need to heal. And men just keep distracting me.”

“Men? Men?!?” Stiles hissed. “Why do you keep saying men? Shouldn’t you be saying guys or something?” Lydia simply winked at him and strode towards the stairs, carrying water for Scott and Derek. “Lydia!” Stiles whispered, his breath warm on her neck. “So help me god, if you are even thinking about Deputy Baywatch…” he trailed off as they entered the study. Lydia paused in the doorway and sighed. Derek unfortunately still had his shirt on, but he was stretching to the top of the wall, smoothing spackle over the seams in the drywall. His jeans were slipping low on his hips, giving Lydia just a glimpse of his sculpted lower abdomen. She couldn’t help it, she sighed again.

“Him! Him really?!” Stiles hissed, his face contorted.

“What are you two whispering about?” Derek growled over his shoulder, and Stiles froze.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lydia snarled, striding away from Stiles and handing a cup of water to Scott, and then Derek. “Just wanted to check on you guys.” She said kindly, sending a glare at Stiles when she caught him mimicking her behind her back.

“Thanks,” Derek murmured, wiping sweat off his brow with the bottom of his tank top. Lydia tried not to stare at his abs, but it was impossible.

“Oh my God!” Stiles moaned from beside her, his eyes following her gaze. Lydia elbowed him in the gut, smiling sweetly at Derek and Scott when they glanced over. “We probably have about a half hour of work left. The seams have to dry before we can paint.” Derek continued.

“Great,” Lydia nodded. She had never thought she was into the handy-man type. But something about watching Derek work just…

“Lydia and I will go get some lunch. How’s that?” Stiles cut in, gripping her upper arm. “Awesome, let’s go queenie.” He dragged her out of the room, Lydia straining to catch one last inconspicuous peek at Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from
> 
> National Anthem - Lana Del Rey


	5. I Heard That You Like The Bad Girls Honey

Stiles was talking to her. Well at her. Actually, he was lecturing her. Lydia easily ignored him, instead staring out the window and watching the scenery fly by. Spring was coming, and the wooded land surrounding the lake was brightening every day. She felt as though she’d been stuck in her own personal winter for so long now. Her heart had frozen solid when she lost both Allison and Aiden within hours of each other, and now she knew she’d have to defrost.

Derek obviously was not the one for that job anyways. The only person in this world more guarded (and perhaps broken) than herself was Derek Hale. Plus, just because she thought he was attractive didn’t mean she actually wanted to be with him. Biologically speaking, Derek possessed the traits that a female looks for in a mate: symmetrical features, strong jaw and brow, broad chest and narrow hip, strength. That didn’t mean that he was _her_ prince charming. They had never really gotten along, and he’d managed to irritate her today in under five minutes. No, Derek was not her end game, he was just some eye candy to ogle when she was bored.

“Are you even listening?” Stiles whined, his voice reaching that octave that grated against Lydia’s nerves. “You’re definitely not listening!”

“I got the gist of it,” she waved her hand at him, attempting to brush him off.

“You didn’t answer any of the questions I asked you! Like, why would anyone in their right mind want to date Derek ‘I’m a Grumpy Creature of the Night’ Hale in the first place!” squeaked Stiles, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. Lydia glared at him for a minute, using her best ‘I Don’t Have Time for Peasants Like You’ look that she’d perfected in sixth grade.

“Nobody ever said I wanted _date_ him.” She rolled her eyes and tossed her hair for emphasis. “I just like to look at him.” Stiles was silent, so she chanced a glance at him. Disgust was clear on his face, his nose scrunched and his mouth slightly open. “What?”

“You are just- that’s really- ugh gross!” he finally spit it out, looking away from her and shaking his head. Staring back out the window, she decided not to stoop to his level and respond. Perhaps telling Stiles had been a poor choice. She hadn’t actually told him it was Derek she had the hots for. It wasn’t _just_ Derek anyways. An image of Deputy Parrish came to mind. Now he would make a good Prince Charming. Unlike Derek, Jordan actually seemed to like her. Stiles was parking in front of the lake house when she turned to him with a smirk.

“I would consider dating Jordan though.” She hopped out of the jeep and grabbed the sandwiches from the backseat leaving the bottles of soda for Stiles.

“Jordan? Who the hell is…? Oh seriously? Deputy Perfect?” he followed her into the house, breathing down her neck as usual.

‘It sounds like you have a bigger crush on him than me,” she snickered, glancing over her shoulder with raised brows.

“You have a bigger crush on him than me,” Stiles mocked her, attempting make his voice sound prissy.

“Who does Stiles have a crush on?” Scott was leaning over the bannister at the top of the stairs, as if he could smell the food. Well, he probably could.

“Deputy Parrish,” answered Lydia, continuing through the house and into the dining room. After setting the sandwiches on the table, she went to yell to Scott. “Can you tell Derek to…” she paused. He was standing behind her. She could feel it. Her nerves were tingling, not unpleasantly, and it was almost as if she could sense his presence.

“Tell Derek to what exactly?” His voice was low, and it rumbled more than usual. Or maybe she was just closer to him than she’d ever been before. Composing herself quickly, Lydia spun around with her sweetest smirk.

“To come get lunch of course,” she stared up at him expectantly, waiting for the wolf to move out of her way. When he didn’t she cocked an eyebrow. “Can I help you?” she meant to snap, to sound like the Queen Bitch that so many thought she was. But something in the curve of Derek’s lips, and the softness of his eyes distracted her, and her words lost their intended snark. Instead her question hung seductively between them, dangling like bare legs off a dock.

“Now you owe me a dollar!” Stiles’ loud whisper drew Lydia’s attention away from Derek’s ~~perfect~~ face, and towards the kitchen behind him. “When are you going to learn that I am _always_ right?”

“Excuse me,” muttered Lydia, scooting around Derek before narrowing her eyes and marching into the kitchen. “Scott, there’s lunch for you on the table,” she said sweetly, before glaring at Stiles. “I need to speak to my _friend_ here for a minute.” Stiles gulped visibly. “We’ll be right in.”

“Sure thing,” Scott grinned, scooping the bag of sodas up off the counter.

“No werewolf listening either.” She warned, sending a glare at the alpha for good measure. Scott just held up his hands and backed carefully out of the room. “Stiles!” she hissed, turning back to the now cowering pain in the ass (and she meant that in the most loving way possible). “We’ve been here all of two minutes and you’re already blabbing to Scott!”

She should’ve known better to tell Stiles. He was the biggest gossip in Beacon Hills for god’s sake. Well, after herself of course. Kira would’ve been the one to let in. The kitsune was better at keeping secrets –no that wasn’t true either. Scott would’ve heard about it regardless.

“I had to tell him.” Stiles said seriously, nodding for emphasis. “He’s our alpha, he needs to know of all pack…”

“You are impossible!” with a roll of her eyes she cut him off. “Just zip your lips. Ok?” she glared at him until he nodded and followed her into the dining room. She gracefully slid into the chair across from Scott, smiling widely at him.

“Oh great, now I have to stare at this grump,” Stiles grumbled as he flopped beside her, facing Derek. Lydia had done this purposefully. She didn’t need Scott and Stiles analyzing her every move while she tried to eat her lunch.

“As if I want to look at you,” Derek growled, rolling his eyes. On the inside, Lydia giggled. She couldn’t help herself, they were entertaining. On the outside however, she remained stoic.

“Would you rather look at Ly—“ She dug her stiletto into Stiles toes, using all the strength she could muster. His face contorted with pain, but he stopped speaking instead glaring at her with tears in his eyes. “That was uncalled for.” He murmured.

“So, where’s all the girls today?” Lydia asked, attempting to move the conversation in a different direction.

“Kira is spending the day with her mom.” Scott was the first to speak, as he unwrapped the Italian grinder1 in front of him.

“How is Mrs. Yukimura doing anyways?” she asked. She was ashamed to admit that she’d almost forgotten about the whole fiasco at the hospital. Not that she’s even been involved in that either.

“Better.” Scott shrugged. “Kira just hasn’t got to spend much time with her anyways.” Lydia nodded in understanding, and took a bite of her own grinder.

“Where’s Malia?” she was surprised that Derek asked. Then again, the two were cousins.

“She’s at school. Mandatory math tutoring,” he paused and took a sip of soda. “She’s pissed, of course. But she really needs the help. I still don’t know why they put her in pre-calc2 with us anyways.”

“I know,” Lydia sighed. Poor Malia. The girl was far from dumb. “If she started with Algebra I she’d have a better foundation to learn from.”

“That’s what I tried to tell the teacher!” Stiles’ mouth was full, but he spoke anyways. “I try to help Malia as much as I can, but I can’t teach her two years’ worth of math!”

“So how’s Braeden?” Scott cut through Lydia and Stiles’ discussion. Not very many people liked to listen to their lengthy criticism of the Beacon Hills school system. Especially when they (like Scott) had already heard it. Several times.

“She’s good,” Derek’s voice was softer than usual, and Lydia noticed a slight flush on his neck. “On the trail of something or other. I try to stay out of her way.” His lips curved into the slightest smile, and there was a twinkle in his eyes. A new feeling bubbled inside of Lydia, one that she recognized immediately. Jealousy. She squashed it instantly, not wanting the werewolves in the room to sniff out her fluctuating pheromones.

Even so, Scott was looking at her funny, as if for a moment he had sensed it. Lydia tried to think about something else, anything else. Her thoughts pinged back and forth: Allison, Aiden, Derek, NO, MIT, Allison, Scott, Stanford, Braeden, NOPE, Deputy Parrish… She grinned, finally finding something that would take her mind off things. Scott had turned his attention back to Derek, who was explaining something about Braeden wanting to track down the Desert Wolf. She knew she should pay attention, this would eventually concern the whole pack. Instead, she thought about Braeden. The mercenary obviously made Derek happy. Even though her first reaction had been jealousy, Lydia chose to ignore it. This was all the more reason for her to stay away from Derek. The man deserved happiness. And she would never lower herself to the status of a home wrecker.

With her mind made up, she turned her attention back to her grinder, happy to just eat and listen in on the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed my footnotes in this chapter.
> 
> 1\. Grinder - for those of you who may not know this is slang for a submarine/hoagie/po' boy/etc. I was actually really surprised to find that they refer to them as Grinders in California. I'm from RI, and I thought it was mostly a New England thing.
> 
> 2\. I know in the show they are in algebra. However, it annoys me that Lydia was in the same class as everyone anyways. In many high schools, everyone starts math at different levels based on their ability. Lydia should have been in at least pre-calc (although based on her genius status, probably calculus). Stiles is pretty smart too, so I decided that they could be in pre-calc together. I hope this doesn't bother anyone too much!
> 
> Chapter title from the lyrics of
> 
> Video Games - Lana Del Rey


	6. Like the Stars Miss the Sun in the Morning Sky

Lydia didn’t sleep nearly as well that night as she had the previous. She finally decided to let herself think about Allison for a few moments. It had been worse than she’d expected.

Looking at their old text messages, listening to saved voicemails, searching for photos on her camera roll, none of these things had made her feel any better. Sure, at first the sound of Allison’s voice had been immensely comforting, but within seconds all it brought was sorrow. Lydia missed her friend. She knew she was going to die, and she wasn’t able to save her. _You never could have saved her._ The rational part of her brain wanted to argue, and she knew it had a point. Meredith had told them all not to come. She’d tried to warn them. But Allison was stubborn, she was selfless. She would’ve done anything to save Lydia. Nothing would have stood in her way.

Even though she knew all these things, Lydia still curled up in a ball under her quilt and cried. She cried for Allison, and for Aiden. She cried for Mr. Argent, who’d lost a daughter, for Scott, who’d lost his first love, for Ethan, who’d lost his twin. Mostly, she cried for herself. Everyone always thought that she was so strong. Overcoming every obstacle thrown her way with her head and heels high. Only she knew she was weak. Beneath her tough shell she was crumbling to pieces, and soon only a hollow heart would remain.

“All I do is show up and find the bodies,” she whispered, eyes squeezed shut. Outside, a lone wolf howled, but Lydia couldn’t hear it over her tears.

 

“Lydia! Lydia, wake up!”

She forced her eyes open, rubbing away the gunk due to her crying. Her mother was standing over her, way too big of a smile on her face.

“Mom go away,” she grumbled, attempting to roll over. “It’s the weekend.”

“Get up. We’re going to church.” Natalie smacked Lydia’s butt, just enough to make her jump.

“Mom!” she sat up, clutching her blankets to her chest. “What are you doing?!”

“What does it look like? Come on Lydia, let’s go.” At that she spun on her heel and swept out of the room. Lydia flopped back onto her pillows, blowing a strawberry curl out of her eyes. She hadn’t gone to church in ages. Maybe she could find God deep within her, and become a nun. One who does the whole solitary living thing. Then there wouldn’t be any people whose deaths she could scream about. Yes. Good plan.

Swinging her legs out of bed, she stood and made her way to her closet. Contrary to popular belief, she did own more than just skirts and dresses. Like for instance, this lovely white lace romper. After considering it for a moment, she stepped into the jumpsuit. It still showed off her legs, but it covered her arms, making it conservative enough for church.

After visiting the bathroom to do her hair and make-up, she returned to her bedroom. Her feet slid into a pair of blue suede pumps with a ruffle, and she tied a blue ribbon around her ponytail. Her mom should be pleased, she was ready to go in under half an hour. Folding her tan leather jacket over her arm, Lydia made her way down the stairs.

“Ooh Lyd, I might have to steal those shoes!” Her mother squealed when she walked into the kitchen.

“I have final approval of the outfit before you do,” Lydia quipped, softening her words with a gentle smile.

“Yeah, Yeah,” Natalie grinned back, handing Lydia a to-go cup of coffee and ushering her out the door.

 

So going to church with her mom was definitely not Lydia’s best idea. There was only so many old ladies telling her how beautiful she’d become she could stand. That limit had been passed well over an hour ago. She practically had to drag her mom to the car, collapsing dramatically into the passenger seat upon opening the door.

“I think I’ve met my church quota for the next, I dunno, year,” sighed Lydia, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the seat.

“It’s good for you,” Natalie answered, taking a right out of the church lot. Lydia was quiet for a moment, until she realized that they should’ve taken a left.

“Are we going grocery shopping?” she whined, controlling her urge to stomp her foot. All she wanted was to go home and take a nap.

“No,” even though her eyes were closed, she could hear her mom’s smile. A sense of foreboding washed over her, and not the kind where somebody was going to die. Except maybe herself. Of embarrassment.

“Where are we going?” She kept her voice even, trying not to show any emotion. Natalie chuckled, as Lydia opened one eye to glare at her.

“I want to stop by the lake house and check out the work that your friends did.”

That was fine. It was fine. Lydia had no reason to be worried. There was nothing to get worked up about. Scott had said that he and Derek would come back and paint, but they probably weren’t there yet. They were probably sleeping in. And it didn’t matter anyways, everybody else’s moms had met the pack. What was different with hers? _Mom doesn’t know a thing about werewolves._ The inner voice was back, whispering in her ear. _And she thinks you have a thing for Derek._ Before this is over her mom would probably have a thing for Derek. Ew.

“Oh,” Lydia forced her mouth to work. “Awesome.”

“Sarcasm is not a good look for you dear,” chuckled her mother. Lydia sighed heavily and sunk deeper into the leather seats. Maybe she could fall asleep before they got there, and she could just stay in the car. But then who would stop her mother from embarrassing the both of them.

“Oh good, it looks like they’re here still!” The car rolled to a stop as Natalie eagerly put it into park. Begrudgingly Lydia opened her eyes, squinting out the window and praying that it was just Stiles’ jeep parked in the driveway. No such luck. Of course not.

“Oh God,” Lydia groaned and half fell half rolled out of her mother’s BMW. Following her mom into the house, she began to hope that Scott had at least rode with Derek. He would serve as distraction to at least get Mama Martin off of the Derek trail. Maybe.

It was hot for the spring time, and even hotter inside the house. The boys hadn’t thought to crack any windows downstairs, and Lydia knew they had to be overheating in the windowless study.

“Mom, I’m going to bring them some water, I’ll be right behind you.” She muttered, slipping her jacket off and hanging it over the bannister. Her heels clicked loudly on the hard wood, and she wondered if letting her mother go up there alone was a poor decision. Regardless, what was done was done, so she quickly filled two cups with water, and hurried up the stairs.

The sound of her mother’s laughter floated towards her, curling around her ears and turning them red. Lydia cringed. She knew that laugh. That was the ha-ha-you’re-a-cutie-why-don’t-you-date-my daughter-laugh. There it was again, the tinkling sound that only a true goddess of a woman, like her mother possessed. Scott must’ve really turned the charm on. Lydia paused, a frown pushing her eyebrows towards each other. Wait, this was a different laugh. This was the he-he-you-are-such-a-hunk-wanna-come-back-to-my-place-laugh. Oh no.

She doubled the length of her strides, making it down the hallway and bursting quickly into the room. Her eyes widened as she took in the scene. Oh no was right. Scott was cringing in the corner, looking slightly, no very uncomfortable. Lydia went to him immediately, handing him a cup of water and murmuring,

“I’m so sorry,” quietly into his ear. He smirked slightly before they both turned to look at her mother. Who had climbed up onto a ladder. And was holding a paint brush. And already had white paint in her hair. And was staring down at Derek Hale with a seductive little smirk on her face. Then there was Derek. Lydia couldn’t look at him too long, because it started doing things to her insides that couldn’t be good. Today he _was_ shirtless, his pecs and abs glistening, with flecks of white paint speckled across them, making her fantasies from yesterday come true. He had on white painters’ paints, and they rode low on his hips, allowing the waistband of what Lydia guessed to be American Apparel boxer briefs to peek out. And to make it all a thousand times worse, he was down-right grinning at her mother.

“Why? Just why?” Lydia groaned quietly, leaning heavily against the wall. Derek turned at the sound of her voice, his eyes slowly traveling up from her bright blue pumps, drinking in her body as they moved. His grin had faded, but his eyes had darkened, and Lydia swore she could almost feel his warm hands following the same path his gaze did. By the time he’s reached her eyes, Lydia’s heart was pounding in her chest. In that moment he looked so predatory, and yet her insides had turned into something like hot lava. She could’ve sworn his eyes flashed blue before he turned quickly away.

She gulped down the water she had brought for him in a frantic attempt to cool herself down. What the hell was that! She glanced at Scott who was watching her with wide, wary eyes.

“Wanna go get some fresh air?” he asked, his large hand gently circling her arm just above the elbow. Lydia just nodded and allowed him to lead her out of the room, out of the house, and push her gently onto the swing in the backyard. “What the hell was that?” He asked, not unkindly, just worried.

“You think I know?” Lydia couldn’t help it, she giggled. “Maybe I’m going insane!”

“It looked like he wanted to eat you!” Scott started laughing to, collapsing onto the swing beside Lydia. “Maybe he’s got a think for blue high heels or something.”

“Or he likes mother-daughter threesomes,” offered Lydia, giggling as Scott made a slightly disgusted face at her. The two laughed together until her belly began to hurt, and then they just sat in comfortable silence. It wasn’t long before Lydia’s mom emerged from the house, yelling to her to hurry up. She stood and kissed Scott gently on the cheek.

“Thank you for everything,” she whispered when he smiled at her. “Just lock up when you leave.” When he nodded she took off for her mother’s car, waving over her shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From:
> 
> Summer Time Sadness - Lana Del Rey


	7. I Wanna Save You, Save You From The World Outside

On a Monday night, Lydia could think of a dozen places she’d rather be than sitting in her car outside of the sheriff’s station. More specifically, she’s rather be at home, catching up on the reading for her AP History class. But no, instead she’s been ~~very~~ patiently waiting for Malia to come outside. She had agreed to help the werecoyote study for her English quiz tomorrow. Which was fine. But where the hell was the bitch?

She considered calling her, but decided it would be easiest to barge in there. All the deputies already knew her as the psychic kid anyways. Speaking of deputies… maybe Deputy Parrish was on duty tonight. With her mood improved greatly Lydia hopped out of her car and made her way towards the entrance. She frowned when she walked past a very familiar black SUV, but she ignored it, unable to place it.

As soon as she walked in of course, she realized. Derek Hale. Who else. He was in Stilinski’s office with the Sheriff, Stiles and Malia, and they all looked to be deep in conversation. Great. Lydia shrugged and looked around, her lips curling slightly when she spotted Parrish at his desk. She checked her reflection quickly in the window, tucking a few stray strands into her long braid, and wiping her slightly smeared lipstick.

“Hey deputy, how’s it goin’?” She leaned against his desk, making sure her legs were on full display. The deputy glanced up, a smile spreading across his face when he looked up at her.

“Lydia,” Even his eyes seemed to smile when he said her name. “What’re you doing here?” He leaned back in his chair, so Lydia uncrossed and crossed her legs. Her ruse worked, Parrish’s eyes traveled slowly up her calves to her thighs, stopping at the hem of her green dress.

“I’m just waiting for Malia,” she paused, wondering for a second why his eyes on her didn’t turn her to jello like the grouchy one’s did.

“Ah,” the deputy glanced towards the sheriff’s office. “So you’re haunting my desk instead?” He was smirking, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Lydia pursed her lips and blew a breath out her nose.

“Yeah well,” she paused, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. She knew she probably shouldn’t say this but… _He_ was looking at her. She could feel those green eyes boring into her back. Glancing over her shoulder, her suspicions were confirmed. Derek was watching her, eyes narrowed. That’s it, she was definitely saying it. “You’re the cutest guy in here so I didn’t have much choice.” She said in a whisper, winking at the Deputy. Parrish blushed slightly and glanced away from her, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

“I’m a little too old for you don’t you think?” he asked finally, still smirking slightly. Lydia opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of Malia’s voice.

“I’m sorry Lyd!” she appeared by her side, looking concerned. “We were just, um Derek and the Sheriff…”

“She doesn’t need to know,” a large hand appeared on Malia’s shoulder. Lydia rolled her eyes. The sour wolf had definitely been listening in on her.

“It’s fine Malia,” she said gently to her friend, who was looking slightly confused. “Let’s go.” She grabbed her hand and started tugging her towards the door. “And by the way deputy,” she paused and smirked over her shoulder. “I’ll be eighteen in less than two weeks.”

Derek growled. He actually growled. Malia stared at him, bewildered by her cousin’s reaction. Lydia cocked her head at him, narrowing her eyes and mentally preparing to rip him a new one. But he didn’t give her a chance.

“Time to go girls,” his voice was low and his hand was warm, burning right through her dress where he pressed it to the small of her back. He ushered them out the door and directly to Lydia’s car, glowering in silence until they climbed in and closed the doors.

“He just pushes my buttons sometimes,” Lydia hissed as she spun out of the parking lot. Malia just looked back at her, the gears inside her head almost visibly turning.

“Hmmm,” the werecoyote just hummed softly, her fingers tapping away at her phone, undoubtedly texting Stiles. And once again, Lydia was left missing Allison.

 

**Knock Knock Knock**

Lydia raised her head and rubbed her eyes. Who the hell was actually knocking at the door right now? Malia had left half an hour ago, insisting that she didn’t need a ride. No, the psycho was going to freaking run to Stiles’ house.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Oh for God’s sake. She pushed herself off the couch, marking her page and slamming the text book closed. She pulled her hair out of its braid as she stumbled to the door, strawberry blonde waves fanning out around her shoulders. She peered cautiously through the glass, letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Derek,” she groaned, unlocking the door and yanking it open. “What are you doing here?”

“Lydia,” her name rolled off his lips, and she felt something warm pool in the pit of her stomach. “I uh, just wanted to bring you this.” He stretched his arm towards her, her leather jacket clutched in his hand.

“Oh,” Lydia took it from him, feeling slightly guilty for snapping at him. But not guilty enough. “You couldn’t have given this to me at the police station?”

“A simple thank you would’ve been sufficient,” the wolf growled, his eyes narrowing. “I’m trying to be nice.” Now she did feel bad.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, staring at the mat in front of the door. “Thanks. Thanks for everything really.” She glanced up to find him studying her, his eyes carefully flickering over her features. When he half smiled at her, it took all Lydia’s concentration to keep her heart rate steady.

“Anytime,” Derek glanced past her into the house. “Is your mom home?”

Lydia glared at him, an irritated sound making its way from the back of her throat.

“No.” Her mother was taking classes at Sacramento State. It was a long drive, so she’d often stay with a friend who taught at the college. “Why? You hoping to seduce her? Again?”

“Oh Lydia,” Derek’s eyes seemed to spark in the front porch light. “Jealousy does not smell good on you.” He had the same look on his face as he’d worn at the house, eyes hooded and dark. Lydia felt as though a warm bucket of water had been dumped over her head. And she was pissed.

“I am not,” her rant was cut short by the ringing of Derek’s phone.

“Hey Brae,” he answered immediately, no eye rolling or sighing like when one of the teens called him. Derek turned from Lydia slightly, but the concern was still visible on his face. “Yeah I’ll be right there.” He hung up and turned back to Lydia.

“I am not jealous of my mom!” she hissed, cutting him off before any words could leave his mouth. “I am not jealous of any one having anything to do with you.” Lies. Lies, lies all lies. And God damn it Derek could tell. That little smirk on his face (that was making her knees feel like they might give out) told her that he heard her lie, hell he could probably smell it.

“Lydia,” his smirk had disappeared and was replaced with his usual serious scowl. “Go inside and lock the doors. I don’t like you being alone at night. Call Scott if you have any problems.”

“But I,”

“Just be safe.” He cut her off, glowering at her until she stepped back inside and slide the chain across her door. Oh that man, he knew how to make her mad.

Lydia did not like to take orders, she liked to give them. If someone was going to order her around, they better have a damn good reason. And they better share it with her. She turned out the lights and stomped up stairs, fuming about Derek Hale and his irritating ways. She definitely wasn’t thinking about the way his eyes darkened when he looked at her, or how sometimes all she wanted was to feel his rough hands on her body. No, nope, not going to think about that.

“Parrish, Parrish, think about Jordan.” She repeated to herself, sliding under the covers and pulling a memory of the smile deputy up in her head. As she drifted to sleep, the image shifted, hair darkening, scowl deepening, shoulders broadening, until Derek Hale filled her dreams. But Lydia smiled and snuggled deeper into her pillows. In her dreams she heard the howl of a lone wolf, unaware that one was peeking through her window, checking to make sure she was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the lyrics of:  
> Butterflies - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading so far! I hope you are enjoying, feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! I have been lucky enough this week to have down time at work, so I have been writing as much as I can. Thanks again!


	8. It's Alarming Truly How Disarming You Can Be

“Lydia, you have some mail in here…” Natalie had finally returned home, and was seated at the kitchen table, typing away at her lap top. Lydia entered cautiously, they hadn’t really spoken much since Sunday, and her mother was giving off weird vibes.

There was a stack of envelopes of various shapes and sizes on the table, but Lydia was nonplussed. With a sigh she slid into the chair across from her mother and started ripping through the seals. The mail from colleges had started the first time she took the PSATs, early sophomore year. Of course most of them were from small private colleges, the ones desperate for ~~students~~ tuition money. Lydia read them all anyways, it made her feel good, and she never knew when one might offer her a full ride. Those she saved in a special pile for later… just in case her favorites didn’t work out.

“Anything good?” her mother glanced at her over the top of her laptop. Lydia shook her head, nothing from Stanford or MIT. She needed to start thinking about early admissions and writing her essays, getting letters of recommendation from teachers… Normal teenager things.

“What are you working on?” genuinely curious about her mom’s work, Lydia studied her for a moment. Her stylish square glasses had slipped down her nose, and her mahogany hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

“Just a paper for my History of Education class,” Natalie smiled at her daughter. ‘What’s going on with you Lyd? I feel like we haven’t caught up in a while?”

“Nothing really,” Lydia shrugged. “I’m still just trying to get used to Allison being… gone.” It was the first time she said it out loud, and Lydia had expected to break down. Instead when her mother beckoned for her and pulled her onto her lap, she felt a weight lift off her chest. Not the whole thing, but she felt better. Natalie held her tight, one arm wrapped around her and another stroking her hair.

“It’s not easy sweetie,” she said softly. “But just know that Allison will always be watching over you.”

Lydia sat up and wiped the stray tears from her cheeks.

“Thanks mom,” she kissed her cheek and stood up, returning to her chair. When her mom chuckled under her breath, Lydia got that feeling again. The same, slightly uncomfortable one that could only mean the embarrassment train was rolling down the tracks.

“Although I should think that Derek’s got the watching over you part down pat.”

“Oh really?” Lydia narrowed her eyes, not sure how she wanted to handle this. “Did that come out in between batting your eyelashes and giggling at him?”

At this Natalie out right laughed, a deep belly chuckle that filled the room. Now that laugh Lydia hadn’t heard in years.

“Well he is a handsome man Lydia, and I am a grown woman with needs…” her mother was still chuckling as Lydia made gagging noises.

“Really Mom? Really?” she choked out, her ears tinged red with embarrassment. Natalie chuckled again, wiping at her eyes.

“Oh Lydia, I wish I had realized how fun torturing you was earlier on in life!”

“What does that even mean?” Lydia hissed, although she had started to calm down.

“You’ll understand when you have your own teenage daughter love, but just know I would never sleep with your friends.” She gave Lydia a pointed look. ‘And I’m slightly offended if you think that I would.”

“Mom. You were up on a ladder. With paint in your hair. Not normal Natalie Martin behavior.” Lydia responded, shooting her mom an almost identical look.

“All to see your expression when you walked in dear,” her mom chuckled and typed a few words on her computer. “Plus it was a great vantage point to watch you burst into flames when he looked at you…”

“I… no… but.” Lydia tried not to blush, but she could feel the heat creeping up her neck as she remembered the intensity that was Derek Hale. “I did not _burst into flames_.” She finally spit the words out. _No, I melted into a puddle._ Her mom just smirked, obviously coming to her own conclusions. “So what did you even do in there with him anyways?” she asked after a moment. It had occurred to her that Derek and her mom could’ve been doing a plethora of increasingly embarrassing things in the study after she’d left with Scott. Now that Natalie had ruled out anything of the sexual nature, Lydia shouldn’t have been worried. But it just made it worse.

“Talking about you,” Natalie answered simply, keeping her attention on her computer screen.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Natalie glanced up at her daughter and smirked.

“For someone who ‘doesn’t want to go there’ and ‘didn’t burst into flames’ you are certainly very concerned about Derek.” Lydia rolled her eyes and fixed her mom with her best uninterested stare.

“I just like to know what my mother is saying about me.”

“Oh well in that case,” Natalie paused, forcing the teasing grin off her face. “I just thanked him for all his help, and then he told me that he would do anything to help you…” she paused and glanced at Lydia, who was in a state of shock. “And that he was worried about you, that he knew what it’s like to lose so many people…. And that was it.”

“Oh.” Lydia said quietly. “Oh.” Scooping her mail into a pile she stood up, anxious now to be alone. Her mother watched her, eyes wary but still smiling.

“Lydia, I would usually tell you to stay away from older men… but I like this one.”

Lydia paused and forced the lump in her throat down, for once acknowledging the jealousy unfurling inside of her.

“He has a girlfriend,” she kept her tone clean, almost clinical, and was surprised when her mother just grinned and nodded.

“This one might be worth the wait!” called Natalie, her quiet chuckles following Lydia up the stairs to her bedroom. She kicked off her shoes and flopped onto her bed, flipping open her Chemistry book. Reading about the properties of thermodynamics was much more soothing than thinking about Derek Hale. Derek Hale and his stupid light green eyes and stupid smile and stupid hair and stupid muscles. Stupid, stupid, stupid everything about him was stupid. _Except for the way he makes you feel._ Lydia pushed that thought to the back of her mind, and tried to focus on her reading.

“Zeroth Law of Thermodynamics,” she read aloud, hoping it would help direct her attention to the material. “If two systems are in thermal equilibrium separately, with a third system, they must be in thermal equilibrium with each other.” She paused, thinking it over. “That makes sense… it’s like if A equals X and X equals Y, then Y equals…” Lydia could’ve sworn she saw something move outside her window. Climbing off her bed she crept over to it, using her hands to peer through the glass. “I’m being silly.” She whispered to herself. Her bedroom was on the second floor, there was no way something could’ve climbed up onto her balcony… She shut the voice in the back of her head down before it could start naming all of the supernatural creatures that could do just that. Instead she yanked the curtains closed and returned to her books. The monsters would have to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:  
> Carmen - Lana Del Ray
> 
> Hi Guys! So this is looking a bit ahead, but I have a scene in my mind where Derek gives Lydia a necklace for her birthday (they will not be dating/have shared their feelings or anything like that yet). I want the necklace to have some kind of meaning, and have been throwing around ideas like: a triskele (but he explains that it means something else for her), or an owl for wisdom (eh kind of corny)... so I thought I'd ask you guys for input! Let me know what you think :)
> 
> Also, sorry this is a short chapter! But I have quite a few longer ones on the way :)


	9. Yet Still Inside I Felt Alone

“A pack meeting? Seriously?” Lydia rolled her eyes. Now was the time they all should be focusing on school and catching up on their work. Not having pack meetings.

“Scott wants to make sure everyone’s on the same page,” Kira said cheerily. They, along with Stiles, were eating lunch at one of the picnic tables in the courtyard.

“We should be having tutoring sessions instead,” Stiles suggested, as if reading Lydia’s mind. “I think all of us – well except for the genius here –could use some help.”

“Just because I actually apply myself in my education doesn’t mean I don’t have to take the time to read the material,” Lydia didn’t even look up from her book, it didn’t take much to shut Stiles down. “And don’t make that face at me.” Kira’s giggle signaled the fact that Stiles had indeed been doing his usual face contortions, when she wasn’t looking.

“I take it back, pack meeting sounds more fun,” Stiles grumbled, shoving a handful of crackers into his mouth. “Wha duth Scott wanjh tal bout?”

“What?” Lydia and Kira said together, sharing a look of disgust.

“We’re just going to catch up,” Scott said with a grin as he slid onto the bench beside his girlfriend. Stiles grinned at him.

“See! Thank you, Scott just _knows.”_

Lydia rolled her eyes. Again. She’s been doing that a lot lately. Who are we kidding, she’d been rolling her eyes since she could talk.

“Where and when is this _meeting_?” she asked Scott, carefully marking her page and closing her book. Kira had just opened her bottle of water, and for a kitsune, she was clumsier than all get out.

“At Derek’s.” Scott and Stiles both grinned widely at Lydia. She sent them a withering glare.

“Ok…”

“At seven.” Scott added, looking slightly disappointed that she didn’t react at the sound of Derek’s name.

“But Derek’s gonna be late, him and Braeden are going out to dinner first.” Stiles interjected, carefully watching Lydia’s expression.

“Wow, thanks for that exciting information,” she snapped. “Do you have the rest of Derek’s itinerary for the day? I’d like to see it.”

“Ha ha you’re so funny,” grumbled Stiles, violently ripping open a package of fruit snacks. Lydia just smirked slightly, it was always fun beating Stiles at his own game. Plus, she was getting good at hiding her reactions concerning Derek. With enough practice, she figured she’d even be able to beat a lie detector.

҉

“Who plans a meeting on a Friday night?” Lydia grumbled at her reflection. She stood in her room, trying to decide on the appropriate outfit to wear to a pack meeting. As if there was an etiquette for werewolves. She shook her head. Nobody else would probably even be changing from school. Malia would be wearing jean shorts and a tank top. Kira would still have on her little flouncy dress with Jordans (she never could quite understand that girl’s style, but it worked for her).

She decided on her favorite brown leather skirt and a cozy white sweater. It always seemed to be cold in Derek’s loft, and the gorgeous weather of the past week had been replaced with clouds and rain. What Derek needed was a woman’s touch in that loft. With a little lighting, some well-placed furniture, that place would be gorgeous. She stopped herself. Not going to go down that road tonight.

Her curls were a little on the wild side tonight (thanks a lot humidity) so she slipped a head band behind her ears in an attempt to control them.

“I’m going out mom!” she yelled down the hall, rushing downstairs before her mom could ask any questions. She was not in the mood. It was nights like these that she missed Jackson. They would’ve snuggled in his bed, watching romantic comedies (because he always gave in) and drinking hot chocolate laced with Bailey’s or Kahlua. She would be warm from the inside out while the rain and wind raged outside. But not anymore.

She drove by herself to the loft. That’s how it always was these days. Everybody had somebody, except for her. _Now now Lydia, don’t be like that._ Ever since talking to her mom, the voice inside her head had become Allison, watching her, guiding her.

“I bet you would’ve loved this stupid meeting,” Lydia murmured into the silence. And it was true, Allison would’ve been all geared up, trying to teach everyone archery or something.

When she parked outside of the loft she was pleased to see Deputy Parrish’s police cruiser parked next to Scott’s bike. Now _that_ would have been information she was more interested in hearing than Derek’s dinner plans. She hurried inside, eager to see the Deputy, and even more eager to remind him that her birthday was a week from today. Just in case he was keeping track… which he should be.

Derek’s loft actually seemed inviting when Lydia walked in. All the lights were on, and people were scattered about chatting. Scott and Kira were with Liam and Mason (she really had to check in on him), and Malia was sniffing around Derek’s bed (why? Oh never mind, she didn’t even want to know), and Stiles was talking Deputy Parrish’s ear off. Speaking of the deputy… His eyes lit up when he saw her, a smile stretching his features.

“Lydia!” He called to her, waving. Stiles made silent gagging faces behind his back as Lydia sauntered over, taking her sweet time. _This_ was her favorite game.

“Hey deputy,” she said sweetly, smiling just enough so that her dimples showed. Dramatic as usual, Stiles rolled his eyes and wandered off.

“So what are these meetings like usually?” Parrish asked, looking at Lydia expectantly.

“Well…” she chuckled slightly, “This is the first one in… ever… so, we’ll have to see!” she shrugged, giving the room another once over. “Let’s grab the couch before anyone else does!” Before he could answer she grabbed his hand and tugged him along. Maybe this night would turn out all right after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:
> 
> Old Money - Lana Del Rey
> 
> This is a bit of a filler chapter, but I do enjoy Stiles/Lydia interactions. Some fun Derek/Braeden/Parrish/Lydia scenes coming up! ;-)


	10. Cause I was Filled With Poison

Lydia found herself rather enjoying this whole pack meeting thing. Not they had done anything yet. Scott had dragged a giant white board out into the front of the room (where did he and Stiles even find these things?) and Kira was writing what looked to be all their names on the board. Lydia however was focused elsewhere. Specifically on Deputy Jordan Parrish, whose thigh was less than three inches from hers, and whose arm was resting along the back of the couch behind her. He had beautiful eyes. Not as beautiful as NOPE NOT GOING THERE. They were very nice eyes. And he smelled good, like fresh linen and just a little bit of old spice. He had laughed when she mentioned her birthday was next week, his ears turning just slightly pink.

The rest of the pack began to gather around, sitting on chairs on the sides and in front of the couch. Scott stood awkwardly beside the white board, which had been filled with Kira’s neat hand writing, listing everybody’s name and phone numbers.

“I’m just waiting on Derek and Braeden and then we’ll get started,” the alpha announced, looking like he was considering handing this whole thing off to anyone who volunteered.  Lydia smiled at him. Who’d have thought that she would come to consider Scott McCall the best person she’s ever known, in every sense of the word. Her ponderings were cut short by the sound of the door sliding open. Without even looking up she knew he was glaring at her. This time she was ready, glancing up at the door with her own I-Hate-Your-Guts-Sometimes glower already fixed on her face.

Derek walked farther into the room, his glare she realized actually fixed on the small space in between herself and the deputy. He stalked over to his table and dragged a chair over beside the couch.

“You can sit here Brae,” he murmured, motioning for his girlfriend to sit. Braeden eyed him, obviously noticing his grouchy demeanor. Lydia took this moment to study ~~her competition~~ the mercenary. She really was a beautiful woman. Long dark hair, bright eyes, smooth skin, a banging body, and she could kick some serious ass.

‘Where are you sitting then?” Braeden asked Derek, looking at him like he was going insane.

“Right here,” Derek growled, walking over to Lydia and turning to sit.

“For the love of God,” Lydia hissed, scrambling to move over before he crushed her. The wolf settled in between Lydia and Parrish, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Hey Jordan, how’s it going?” he asked cheerfully, patting the deputy on the chest. _Look who’s the jealous one now!_ Allison was giggling inside Lydia’s head. Oh did she wish she could whisper that right in the stupid jerk’s ear. Being in a room full of people with super natural hearing kind of took the fun out of whispering though. Pouting, Lydia crossed her arms and stared at Scott, silently begging him to get this thing going. Her phone buzzed on her lap. A text from Stiles.

WHAT IS THIS SOME KIND OF FANTASY OF YOURS? ;-P

She turned her head and glared at him across the room, flipping him off for good measure.

“Ok guys!” At the sound of Scott’s voice the chatter around the room immediately stopped. “So um, I know this is kind of strange, but I realize that it is important that everyone is on the same page.” He paused and glanced around, smiling at everyone. “So a few updates on our latest trip to Mexico… the most important things are that we all escaped alive, Kate is still on the run, Mr. Argent is working with the Calaveras to catch her andddddd Derek over here can transform into an actual wolf!”

The entire room burst into applause, Stiles even leaning over to slap Derek on the knee. Lydia rolled her eyes and golf clapped. She was in no mood to hear about the grumpy pants’ achievements. Even though it was really cool, and she was actually very proud of him. But no one needed to know that. Except Stiles, who already knew and was waggling his eyebrows at her.

“In other news,” Scott began speaking again as the room quieted. “We have to work on finding out what exactly Deputy Parrish is,” Lydia frowned. She had already volunteered to do that. With Parrish. Alone. Typical. “And we also have to fully educate Mason over here. So I was thinking that we could try and have meetings where Derek and Dr. Deaton teach us about all the supernatural stuff we need to know.”

Derek simply nodded at Scott; Lydia figured they must’ve talked about this while they were working. It was a pretty good idea, even if Derek was involved. She was trying so hard not to notice him, but it was impossible. He was pressed up against her side, the heat from his arm seeping through her sweater, his thigh hard against hers. If Parrish had smelled good, then Derek smelled downright amazing. He smelled like warmth, like the woods, like a log cabin with a roaring fire. He smelled like fresh air and wood chips and…

Lydia opened her eyes, realizing she had been leaning unconsciously towards Derek… while sniffing him. Straightening up she glanced around. It appeared that no one had noticed her, until she glanced up, only to find Derek smirking down at her, eyebrows raised in amusement. Talk about beautiful eyes… Huffing she turned away and stared at Scott, resuming her previous pouty position.

“Ok so last thing, and then we can eat some pizza!” Scott yelled over the chatter, earning whoops of appreciation from Stiles and Liam. “On the board, Kira was nice enough to write everybody’s numbers, plus my mom, Dr. Deaton and the sheriff. That way we can all contact each other if we need to.” Scott grinned as everyone pulled out their phones and started adding names. “And that’s it. I guess. Right?” he finished rather awkwardly as Kira gave him a thumbs up from her chair.

Lydia followed suit and started entering contacts into her phone: Mrs. McCall, Liam Dunbar, she paused at Derek Hale, turning to glare at him. He had his own phone out and she watched as he typed BANSHEE into the contact name, and then her number. As if he felt her glare he glanced up, grinning when she rolled her eyes. Fine. Two can play that game. She saved his number under WOLF MAN, holding in her childish urge to put the little poop emoji next to his name.

“Real creative,” Derek chuckled, his breath warm against her neck. The rumble of his voice close to her ear sent chills down her spine and warmed her inner thighs.

“Cause naming me Banshee must’ve been real hard to come up with,” she hissed, trying to cover up her body’s reaction to him with annoyance. Derek just chuckled again, before gracefully standing and walking over to Braeden. Lydia instantly felt cold without him, deep down wishing he would come back. For a moment she let herself imagine what it would be like to cuddle up with him on a rainy night, his lips at her ears, stubble scraping her cheek, warm hands running up her legs and across her rib cage... Her face flushed slightly, and she shut that train of thought down quickly. _Damn werewolves and their damn werewolf senses._

“Lydia!” Parrish was grinning at her, “I can finally see your pretty face again.” She grinned back and scooted closer to him, even more pleased at the way Derek’s back stiffened across the room. The game was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:
> 
> Ultraviolence - Lana Del Ray


	11. But Blessed With Beauty & Rage

An hour later Lydia found herself cleaning up empty pizza boxes and scattered plates and cups, attempting to neaten Derek’s loft. Scott was deep in conversation with Deputy Parrish, while Braeden was entertaining Kira with stories of her many adventures. As much as Lydia wanted to be an adult and befriend Braeden, just being near her made her jealous. And the last thing she wanted was for Scott or Derek to smell it.

“You really do like the pretty boys huh?” Derek’s voice behind her made her jump, and she spun around, clutching a pizza box to her chest.

“Why do you even care?” she hissed, keeping her voice low and narrowing her eyes. _And why are you so god damn hot?_ Derek didn’t answer, he just leaned against the table, studying her. Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed her hair, returning to her task of cleaning up. _Cleaning up his apartment…_ Allison reminded her, adding fuel to Lydia’s annoyance. She stomped over to the door, stacking the boxes and shoving the used plates rather roughly into the trash. What was his problem anyway? She hadn’t done a thing to him!

He was still watching her, his lips lifting slightly at the corners. Oh, it made her so mad when he looked at her like that! Why’d he have to look so good while doing it? Stomping back over to him she poked his chest.

“What is your issue with me lately anyways?” she growled, steeling her nerve and meeting him glare for glare. _Bad choice Lyds, Bad freaking choice._ And of course, Allison was right. Derek’s eyes were dark and stormy, and they drew her into him.

“I just don’t think he’s the best choice,” Derek growled back finally, his words having none of the conviction behind them that they usually did.

“Are you for real?” she muttered, taking a step back from him and shaking her head.

“Give the girl a break Der,” Braeden appeared beside him, wrapping a toned arm around his waist. “You’re not her dad.” Lydia forced a smile of thanks as Braeden chuckled. Having Braeden stick up for her did not help her internal turmoil in the least. Derek looked like he wanted to argue, but he held it in. _Let’s hope he wanted to dispute the whole Dad thing._ Apparently he only liked to argue with Lydia, and maybe Stiles once and a while.

Sending one last glare at Derek she made her way across the room, settling into a chair beside Parrish. He and Scott were deep in conversation concerning the fate of Meredith. Lydia instantly tuned in, she considered the other banshee a friend.

“Meredith is back at Eichen House, but this time she is receiving care from doctors who know that she is a banshee.” Parrish explained, concerned lines appearing on his forehead.

“She’s not down in the basement is she?” Scott asked. Lydia shuddered at the thought. Peter Hale was in the basement, along with creatures even worse than him. Parrish shook his head.

“No, she’s upstairs, she was determined to be unfit to stand trial, but one of the docs from the basement cares for her. Plus, with that wack-o head orderly gone, the place has cleaned its act up a bit.”

“Scott,” Kira had appeared beside the alpha, “I hate to barge in, but we should probably get going, we don’t want to over stay our welcome.” She motioned her head towards the kitchen, where Derek and Braeden were embracing passionately, his lips trailing gently over the scars on Braeden’s neck. Lydia turned away quickly, her cheeks reddening as her stomach clenched painfully.

“I, I gotta go,” she stood up quickly, rushing to grab her purse off the couch. She could feel Derek’s eyes on her as she strode towards the door, but she didn’t dare look.

“Wait! Lydia!” she paused at the door when Parrish called her name, peeking cautiously over her shoulder. “Let me at least walk you out.” He smiled easily at her, linking an arm with hers. Lydia forced a smile, following him out the door, pretending she couldn’t feel Derek’s growl reverberating in her bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:  
> Ultraviolence - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Hi everyone! Two chapters today because they were short. Don't worry, Derek and Lydia will get together soon enough ;)


	12. If You Call For Me You Know I'll Run

Lydia couldn’t believe she’d freaked out like that. It was unlike her, she should’ve been able to handle it. But the intimacy of their actions, it hurt her, it made her feel so alone. She laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling blankly. Her stomach still hurt, and every time she pictured Derek’s face, a sharp stabbing pain would shoot through her.

She flipped over on her stomach, covering her head with a pillow, attempting to drown out her thoughts. Everything was jumbled, overwhelming, and underneath it all she had the primal urge to scream. _Then scream Lydia._ Pulling the pillow in front of her she let loose, using it to drown out the wailing sound. She knew that Scott would come running if he could hear it.

A blanket of silence followed the scream, broken only by the crackling of her alarm clock radio. Lydia sat up in bed, staring at the alarm clock.

“No,” she whispered. “No, not again.” _Lydia listen._ Allison urged inside her head, pushing her towards the radio. It cracked again, and Lydia felt the blood drain from her face. This couldn’t happen, she couldn’t let this happen. _Call Scott!!_ Allison was screaming at her now, demanding action. Lydia fumbled for her phone, hitting Scott’s name in her speed dial. It rang three, four, five times, then went to voice mail. She groaned in frustration, looking for Braeden’s phone number. She had to warn her, she had to stop her. _You don’t have her number! Call Derek. Now!_ She didn’t want to call him. He would probably think she was trying to sabotage his relationship or something. But she called the wolf man anyways, her hands trembling as her radio continued to spew the sounds of gun shots and screams… Braeden’s screams.

“Lydia?” His voice was gentle on the other side of the phone.

“Where’s Braeden?” the words tumbled out her mouth. “Where is she?”

“She just left. Lydia what’s going on?” His voice was laced with concern, but it was concern for her.

“You need to stop her, you need to save her,” tears were rolling down Lydia’s cheeks now, Braeden’s screams of pain, accompanied by an uncomfortably familiar laughter ringing in her ears.

“Lydia, I’m coming to see you, you need to calm down.”

“No!” she yelled. “She is going to die Derek. You need to save her.” The line went silent for a moment.

“Ok. I’ll take care of it.” He paused.  “Lydia. Don’t worry.” The line disconnected, leaving Lydia alone with the screams. In a daze she stripped out of her clothes, pulling on pajama shorts and a worn out Beacon Hills Athletics long sleeve. She laid on her side, pulling her knees up to her chest. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth. This was worse than ever before.

And then, it stopped. It wasn’t like in the past when she had felt a sick sense of relieve, when someone had actually died. No. The feelings and sound just disappeared, leaving her empty. Alone. The rain pelted against her window, the only noise in her eerily silent room.

The French doors onto her balcony rattled, and she jumped, panicking. Blue eyes glowed through the glass, causing her heart rate to double. She stared, letting out a sigh of relief when she recognized Derek’s shadow. Tripping over herself she stumbled towards the doors, clumsily unlatching them. The werewolf seemed too large for her bedroom, towering over her barefoot frame.

“Is she ok?” Lydia whispered, her voice hoarse from the crying and screaming.

“Yeah she’s fine, she was following a lead on the…”

“Desert Wolf,” Lydia whispered, refusing to meet his eyes. “I could tell by the, by the…”

“By the what Lydia?” Derek’s thumb pulled at her chin, forcing her to look at him.

“All I could hear was Br-Braeden’s screams, and the sound of someone laughing, but it sounded… it sounded like Malia...” Lydia’s voice shook along with her hands, and an undeniable need to be held over came her.

She finally glanced at Derek, actually seeing him for the first time. His white t-shirt was soaked through, and his dark hair was dripping onto his face.

“You saved her life Lydia, you should be proud,” his hands were warm were they rested on her shoulders, and his eyes were soft when they met hers.

“Yeah, I guess,” Lydia whispered. She just wanted to crawl into her bed and cry. “Well thanks for stopping by Derek.” She attempted to dismiss him, feeling guilty that he was here with her instead of with Braeden.

“You can’t get rid of me that easy Banshee,” he murmured, a smirk appearing on his face. “But I would appreciate a dry shirt.”

“Oh. Ok. Um,” she stepped out of his grasp, turning to rummage through her dresser. “I think I still have some of Jackson’s clothes.” Derek chuckled.

“You really think that shrimp’s clothes will fit me?” Lydia cocked her head, he had a point.

“Maybe I can find some…” she had spun around to face him, but she lost her train of thought. Derek was sitting on the end of her bed, using his t-shirt to towel off his hair. Oh god, she was in no way prepared for this. She noticed for the first time the dark smattering of hair on his chest. And she wanted more than anything in the world to rest her head right in the middle of it.

Derek glanced up at her, his eyes twinkling as he grinned.

“You were saying?”

“Right. Um. Dad’s shirts. Down the hall. Be right back.” She scurried out of the room, closing the door tightly behind her. She took slow even steps towards the closet at the end of the hall, attempting to calm her heartbeat. “Focus Lydia, focus.” She whispered to herself. She was pretty sure that a couple of her dad’s t-shirts were in the back of this closet. When he left, she had hidden them there, and would wear them to bed every once in a while when she missed him. He definitely wasn’t as big as Derek, but he was a little rounder than Jackson, and liked to wear his shirts loose.

She finally found one, and clutching it to her chest, slowly straightened up. Her body wanted to run back to her bedroom, to stare at Derek, to seduce him. But her brain knew better. By the time she walked back into her room, her heart rate was steady, and any flush was gone from her cheeks. Derek was standing by her bookshelf, his fingers running slowly over the spines of her books. She stared at the triskele tattoo on his back, jumping when he spoke,

“Anne of Green Gables, Fundamentals of Physics, The Great Gatsby, Biology: Concepts & Connections, Argent Family Records…” he trailed off as he took the shirt from her, pulling it over his head. Lydia gulped. It was tight. Ridiculously, inappropriately, god save me tight. “You’ve got quite a collection here.”

“Yeah well,” Lydia shrugged. “I like to read.” She crawled onto her bed and leaned against the head board. Pulling her knees to her chest she sat quietly, watching Derek with wary eyes. What exactly was his whole plan here? This was about to turn real awkward real fast.

“So…” Derek sighed, sitting backwards on her desk chair, and pulling her English version of the Bestiary off the shelf. “Wasn’t this in Latin?” He asked after a moment, peering at Lydia over the top of the pages.

“Yeah. I translated it one day. Makes it easier for everyone.” Lydia shrugged. It wasn’t a big deal, and it had given her something to do.

“In one day? You translated this in one day?” Derek looked slightly awed, his eyebrows lifting in that way they do.

“I was bored,” She answered matter-of-factly, resting her chin on her knees.

“Lydia, it would’ve taken me weeks to translate this.” He replied. Lydia didn’t know how to respond to that. Plus she was too busy thinking about the way he said her name, how it sounded almost melodic coming from his lips. Her phone rang at the end of the bed and she reached for it, Scott’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey Scott,” she said quietly, leaning back against the headboard.

“Lydia. Is everything ok? I was talking to my dad and I couldn’t answer your call, and I’m really sorry, I should’ve been there and…”

“It’s ok,” she said quietly, cutting the alpha off. “I’m fine.” She glanced over at Derek, who was watching her with careful eyes.

“What was the matter?” Scott asked her, his voice still anxious.

“Um, nothing. It was just…” she couldn’t think of how to describe what had happened. Yes, Braeden was going to die. And yes, she was now alive. But Lydia just couldn’t put it into words. She began to panic, her throat tightening, hands shaking. But then gentle fingers tugged at her own, pulling the phone from her hand.

“Hey Scott, it’s me.” Derek’s words were soft, but somehow they still held his strength. Lydia glanced down, surprised to see the Derek’s right hand still gently held her own, his thumb drawing circles around her knuckles. As always his touch warmed her, but tonight it calmed her too. Her breathing began to slow, and the tightness in her throat loosened. “She saved Braeden’s life.” Derek was still talking to Scott, explaining the situation. “She was following a lead on the Desert Wolf. It was sloppy, she was unprepared, acting on emotions. Lydia felt it, and she called me. And I stopped Braeden before she got too far.” He paused listening to Scott. “I told her she should be proud of herself, she saved Brae’s life.” Lydia glanced up to find Derek staring at her, his eyes doing _that thing_ again, turning her insides to a melted mess. “I don’t know. I’ll talk to her about it.” Lydia tore her eyes away. Now was not the time for lusty teenage hormones. “Ok. Thanks Scott. Bye.” Derek hung up the phone and placed it on her bedside table.

“Shouldn’t you be with Braeden?” The question left Lydia’s mouth before she could stop it. Derek just smirked as she pulled her hand back into her lap.

“Braeden is tough, she doesn’t need me right now.”

“Oh so now I’m weak?” Lydia’s lip trembled. “That’s what this is about?” _Don’t cry Lydia. Be tough._ Allison was speaking to her again, soothing her. Derek made a sighing noise, and then suddenly he was beside her, pushing her over on the bed so he could fit.

“Braeden doesn’t have the burdens you have. She has done some bad things, and she has to deal with the consequences.” Derek paused, and Lydia hesitantly glanced up at him. He smiled gently, no teeth, but his eyes were serious. “You, you haven’t done anything bad, and yet you have to carry the weight of all these deaths on your shoulders.”

‘Why are you being so nice?” Lydia asked softly, looking back down at the quilt beneath her feet. Derek chuckled, the bed shaking slightly.

“How about you tell me what was different about this time?” he asked instead, avoiding answering her question. Lydia sighed heavily, suddenly feeling exhausted. She crawled off the bed and then peeled back the covers and crawling underneath. It was easier this way, she only had a view of the side of Derek’s leg, _and_ she was warm. She’d be warmer if he was under here with her, but that was a thought for another day.

“You’re never gonna believe me.” She murmured, still not sure if she wanted to tell him. Derek slid down the bed, his body stretching out beside hers, his arms folded beneath his head. His breath ruffled her hair as he whispered,

“You’re the only one that I _always_ believe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:
> 
> Old Money - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Posting this quickly before work this morning! Enjoy :)


	13. You Taught Me That It Was Good To Be Crazy

Lydia was silent for a moment, trying to process Derek’s words. What was up with him anyways? Telling her mom that’s he’d do anything for her… and now…

“Ok,” she whispered, tears already pricking at the back of her eyes. _Stop being so emotional. Just tell the guy will you?_ “Ok,” she repeated, this time answering Allison in her head. “Usually when I get these feelings, I… I just can’t even function. It is disorienting. Or I won’t even realize that I’m hearing something no one else can.” She paused, trying to form what she wanted to say. “Tonight, it was very… frightening. I knew what was happening, but it was overwhelming, terrifying, sickening, I just wanted to scream and scream.”

“But you didn’t,” Derek said softly. “You called me.”

“Well yeah.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. “This is the slightly unbelievable part.” When Derek didn’t respond, she decided to keep talking. “A couple of days ago, I finally said Allison’s name out loud, I-I told my mom that I missed her. It was the first time I’d actually said anything to anybody about it.” She glanced at Derek, who had rolled onto his side, his head propped up on his elbow, watching her. Taking a deep breath she continued. “My mom told me that Allison would be watching over me…” _Just like Derek!_ Allison was giggling in her thoughts. “And then, all of a sudden, that little voice in the back of my head, it became… it was _Allison_.”

“Is it really her?” Derek asked, his question voicing her own doubts.

‘I don’t know,” Lydia whispered. “But it was her that told me to scream, that yelled at me to call Scott, that forced me to call you. It was Allison that saved Braeden, not me.” The tears were coming now, fast and hard. “I just find the bodies.”

“Hey, hey,” Lydia found herself being tugged towards Derek, his strong arm wrapped around her as he settled her head on his chest. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He said kindly. Lydia didn’t answer, she was too busy listening to the steady thump-thump of his heart. He was quiet for a moment, his hand rubbing circles on her back. Even through the thick quilt she could feel like heat of his hand.

“You know, I’ve been doing some research on banshees,” he said after a few minutes, his voice once again uncertain. “And it said that sometimes banshees can communicate with the dead.”

“I know,” Lydia nodded against his chest. “I spoke with your mom once.”

“True… I’ve read that sometimes banshees find a link, an anchor if you will, that allows them to access their full power…”

Lydia lifted her head to look at him, her arm resting on his chest.

“You think Allison is my anchor.” It was more of a statement then a question. Derek shrugged slightly, his eyes wide.

“I really don’t know,” he paused for a moment, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. “But I’d like to help you find out.”

Lydia couldn’t help it, she beamed at him. It was the first time in a long time that anyone had offered to help her. And Derek, grumpy, sarcastic, standoffish Derek, with her tears soaking his t-shirt, he wanted to help her. He smiled back at her, whispering,

“You don’t smile nearly enough.” She flushed as his eyes crinkled in the corners. “You should get some sleep Lydia.” He added, gently pulling her head back to his chest. She could’ve sworn his eyes were getting all stormy again, and she wondered if he was trying to hide it from her. Laying her head back on his chest, she smirked slightly. Derek’s heart beat was just a little bit faster than it was before, but it slowed the longer she laid there. The steady thumping lulled her to sleep, along with the gentle tug of what she only could assume was his fingers in her hair. _Now this would be something to get used to…_

҉

“Lydia!” the sound of Natalie’s voice pulled Lydia from her sleep. “I’m coming in!” She shot up in bed, blindly shooting her arm out to push Derek to the floor. She was met with empty air, and she frowned slightly. “You shouldn’t leave your windows open honey,” her mother said as she came in, walking over and locking the French doors. “You’ll catch a cold.”

“Mooom, what are you doing? It’s six in the morning?” Lydia moaned, laying back down and snuggling into her pillows. Which smelled like _him_ by the way. The bed sunk, and Natalie’s cool hand swept the hair off of Lydia’s neck.

“I’m heading out early, we have a potential buyer for the lake house.” Her mother said, and Lydia tensed. “They are going through a representative, I think it might be some celebrity looking for a summer home.”

“You’re really going to sell it?” Lydia grumbled into her pillow, refusing to look at her mom.

“If the price is right honey,” Natalie pressed a kiss into her hair and stood. “Don’t forget to tell me what you want to do this week for your birthday. It is school vacation, we can have a mother-daughter fun day.”

“Okay…” she muttered, giving her mom a thumbs up. She laid still, listening until her mom’s footsteps faded away. Throwing the covers off she jumped out of bed, stumbling over to her windows. Pulling them open, an undeniable sense of relief flooded her when Derek was revealed, sitting comfortably on the balcony railing.

“I don’t know how I feel about your first instinct being to push me off the bed,” he was smirking at her, eyes squinting into the bright Saturday morning sun.

“My mother would have had a field day,” Lydia grumbled, leaning over the rail. She pushed a hand through her tangled curls, knowing that she probably looked like a hot mess.

“Why’s that?” She didn’t even have to look at him to know he was teasing, his tone lighter than usual.

“She thinks…” Lydia flushed. “She’s just… My mom’s just kind of crazy.” She glanced up at him, glaring at his cocky little smile.

“I like your mom.”

Lydia decided to ignore that comment. He was goading her after all.

“Look, I’m sorry about being an emotional mess last night…” she murmured, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “I’m not usually like that.”

“You can’t keep holding everything in Lydia, it’s not good for you.” Derek’s smile had morphed into a kinder one. She stared at him for a minute, debating whether to bring up the fact that he basically kept everything inside for years. In the end, she decided not to.

“Well, thanks for staying. It was…” she paused, trying to think of the right word: great, amazing, wonderful, please let’s do this every night… “It was nice.”

“It was,” Derek patted her head awkwardly before hopping gently to his feet. “Well, I’ll see you around. Call me if you need anything.” He flashed her one more grin, before vaulting over the railing, landing on his feet two stories below.

Lydia returned to her bed, crawling under the covers and snuggling into the pillow that smelt like Derek. She drifted back to sleep, her dreams filled with light green eyes and soothing touches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From The Lyrics of:  
> Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thank you all for the reads and comments! I actually blush reading them all haha


	14. It Isn't That Hard Boy to Like You or Love You

Lydia and Natalie spent Tuesday touring both Stanford and Berkley. They stayed at a hotel overnight, and Wednesday morning began the long drive home to Beacon Hills.

“I just wish there was somewhere closer you could go…” Natalie’s voice broke the silence, pulling Lydia out of a day dream.

“It’s not that bad mom,” she stifled a yawn. “You’ll be able to make a mini vacation out of it.”

“So you want to go there then, Stanford or Berkley?” her mom asked. Lydia knew this was her way of asking about MIT.

“I don’t know yet… We’ll see who wants me the most!” She tried to keep her answer light hearted, but even inside she was unsure. MIT was a great school. It would open so many doors for her while giving her the chance to start fresh. But what would happen when she screamed in the middle of the night, when she heard things no one else could hear, when she would repeatedly find dead bodies? Who would she turn to if she was all alone on the east coast? She would be alone, without her friends, her pack, and her alpha. _Without Derek._ Allison piped up in the background. Lydia frowned. She hadn’t seen Derek since Saturday morning. And it shouldn’t matter, it shouldn’t bother her, but it did. She wondered if he had noticed that she’s been gone for two days. Probably not. It wasn’t his job to be her babysitter anyways. She had told Kira she was touring at the colleges, so by now surely the whole pack knew.

“Honey –your phones going off.” Natalie’s voice once again drew her from her thoughts. Lydia blinked a few times, then rummaged around in her purse for her phone. There was a text from Kira.

FRIDAY NIGHT – GIRLS NIGHT WITH ME, YOU AND MALIA. FOR YOUR B-DAY? HOW DOES THAT SOUND?

She was surprised that Kira even knew about her birthday. She hadn’t been in Beacon Hills long enough to have witnessed the extraordinaire that was Lydia Martin’s birthday. Stiles probably told her. He was the only one who would have remembered anyways.

This year Lydia was in no mood to host a big party. She had learned the hard way that real friends, ones you can count on, are few and far between, and much more important than people who show up for the booze. Spending a night with Kira and Malia sounded like the perfect plan. If only Allison were still here. Lydia sighed sadly. Her mom was right, it never really got easier. _I’m right here silly. Don’t get all mopey now._

SOUNDS GREAT :)

She replied to Kira, sliding her phone back into her purse. **I’ve read that sometimes banshees find a link, an anchor if you will.** Derek’s words came back to her, and she began to wonder if it was really Allison she was hearing, or just her consciousness. There was nothing from Allison. Nothing could ever be simple, could it?

҉

By the time the Martin women arrived home, darkness had fallen over Beacon Hills (they had stopped to do some shopping, obviously). Lydia lugged her bags up to her room, and tossed them into her closet. Unpacking and hanging up clothes was uncharacteristically the last thing she wanted to do. She glanced at her reflection in her mirror, looking quickly back when she spotted the folded paper stuck into the frame.

With deft fingers she pulled it out, unfolding it eagerly. There were a few short lines, written in neat script.

Banshee-

I hope you enjoyed your trip. Stanford is a great school, my mother went there, and I had plans to study there as well. It would be a great fit for you.

              -Wolf Man

P.S. your mom was right, you should lock your windows

Lydia clutched the note to her chest, attempting to force the grin off her face. Why did this make her so happy? She tried to be pissed off, annoyed that he was in her room. But she was too pleased with the idea that he had come to check on her, that he was thinking about her. Her phone buzzed against her wooden desk, and she yelped in surprise.

“Jesus Christ,” she hissed. “Pull yourself together.” Another text message from Kira.

YAY AWESOME! SCOTT IS DOING SOMETHING WITH DEREK, SO DO YOU WANT TO MEET ME THERE AND THEN WE CAN GET MALIA?

SURE!

Lydia replied immediately, her heart racing at the chance to see Derek. _You’re losing it._ Allison was back, but Lydia blocked her out. She knew she should be questioning this. Why wouldn’t Kira just come get her? What was Scott doing with Derek anyways? Shouldn’t they be driving her around instead?

She didn’t care. She just didn’t care. She walked out onto her balcony, letting the spring breeze blow through her hair. These feelings, the kind that made you smile for no reason, and giggle all the time, she hadn’t felt them in what seemed like years.

“Damn you Derek Hale.” She whispered to herself. There was movement in the trees behind her house, and she squinted, trying to see through the darkness. She could have sworn that she saw a black wolf slipping between the trees. Derek. Lydia grinned as Allison sang to her: _Derek and Lydia sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a wolf cub in a baby carriage._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey
> 
> I know everyone is impatient for them to kiss (I am too), but a)I am having fun dragging it out lol (sorry) and b) I feel like Derek & Lydia always rush every thing with relationships, it's always so fast. And I want them to both know it's right. Thanks for reading as always! Much love xoxo


	15. Never Was There Ever A Girl So Pretty

Her birthday had come faster than Lydia had expected. The day dawned cool and breezy, but the sun struggled to warm the air. Her mother served her breakfast in bed, waffles and strawberries, a Martin Family tradition. Then her dad had shown up (the first time she’d even spoken to him in months, by the way), and he had taken her shopping (his only redeeming quality) followed by lunch. Kira and Malia had both texted her, wishing her a happy birthday and reminding her to pick Kira up at 7.

Lydia sat in front of her mirror, wrapped in the floral robe that daddy had just bought her. She hadn’t spent this much time on her hair and make-up in ages. But they were going dancing, and Lydia was in the mood to look hot. She was craving male attention, and a club was just the place to get some without any consequences.

She had just finished curling her hair when her mother walked in behind her.

“Your hair look gorgeous Lyd,” Natalie complimented, running her fingers carefully through it.  Lydia smiled at her in the mirror.

“Thanks Mom.” Natalie returned the smile, before bending and planting a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

“Have fun tonight. Make good choices.”

“Where are you going?” Lydia narrowed her eyes. Her mother was a little dressed up to be hanging out at home.

“I have a date,” Natalie shot Lydia a wink, and with that, she was gone. Lydia stared at her reflection for a moment. She had lined her eyes with purples and browns, making them look greener than ever. She had painted and lined her lips with a rosy pink that matched the blush on her cheeks. It was passable.

She stood up, letting the robe puddle at her feet. She had chosen a black body hugging dress, which clung to her hips and thighs. It had a scooped neck, and long sleeves, her shoulders studded with gems. She slipped her feet into her blue pumps, trying to tell herself that her choice had nothing to do with Derek and the way he looked at her the last time she wore them.

Her mother had surprised her with a diamond anklet. Apparently the lake house had been sold, so she bought Lydia something a little extra special. She fastened it around her left ankle, the tiny diamonds glinting in the lamp light. Her final touch was a pair of silver hoops that Aiden had bought her. She had never worn them, at the time she had thought he was trying to buy her alliance. But now…

It was almost six thirty, so she grabbed her leather jacket and clattered down the stairs. She sang as she drove, her mood soaring higher than it had in weeks. Maybe for once she would actually have fun on her birthday. She parked beside Scott’s bike, making a conscious effort not to glare at Braeden’s motorcycle. _Atta girl, you’re above that._ Lydia sniffed in agreement, yanking her dress lower down her thighs. She lifted her head and shook out her hair, striding confidently up the stairs and towards the door to Derek’s loft. Something seemed a little weird, but she just couldn’t out her finger on it. Everything was too… quiet. _You’re paranoid. Just open the door._ Allison scolded her. Lydia sighed and patted her hair one last time, before grabbing the handle and sliding the door open.

“SURPRISE!!!!!!”

As confetti rained down on her, Lydia’s jaw dropped in surprise. A Happy 18th Lydia! banner was stretched across the bay window, and streamers twisted and twirled among the ceiling beams. The loft was bursting with people, the pack, the sheriff, her mom even. Stiles was the first to reach her, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

“You didn’t really think I’d forget your birthday, did you?” he teased, kissing her cheek as another pair strong pair of arms circled her shoulders.

“Happy Birthday Lyd!” Scott spun her around, making Lydia squeal. She couldn’t believe they had done this for her. It was too much.

“Happy Birthday kid,” Sheriff Stilinski grinned at her. “I didn’t think my son could pull this off for me.”

“For you?” Lydia paused, remembering. “That’s what you guys were talking about at the station? My birthday!”

“Hey, you’re my best detective, I wanted to do something for you.” The Sheriff chuckled slightly. Lydia hugged him tightly.

“Thank you.” She whispered. The sheriff just patted her shoulder, and soon she was whisked away into another hug. It was a whirlwind of hugs and kisses, happy birthdays, and aren’t you surprised? An hour had gone by, and she’d barely had a chance to breathe. She found herself sitting on Derek’s couch, Parrish and Kira on either side of her, chatting animatedly about Japanese folk lore. A hand squeezed her shoulder, and Lydia turned, surprised to see Braeden behind her.

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Braeden asked, her eyes almost pleading. Lydia nodded and excused herself, following the mercenary over to a quiet corner of the room.

“So…” Lydia scuffed the toe of her shoe against the floor. This was awkward.

“I never got the chance to thank you,” Braeden murmured, her hand reaching out to grasp Lydia’s.

“Oh.” Lydia flushed slightly. “You’re welcome.”

“You saved my life Lydia.” Braeden said seriously. “I’ll never forget that.” The mercenary smiled gently at her before turning and walking away. Lydia followed her with her eyes, mouth hanging open. She had not been expecting that. She watched as Braeden wrapped her arms around Derek, turning her face up to be kissed. Lydia turned quickly away.

Returning to Parrish’s side, she forced a smile when he wrapped an arm around her waist. Time seemed to crawl by, and slowly the adults (the _real_ adults) began to leave. The Sheriff and Parrish had to report for the graveyard shift, and her mom wasn’t about to hang out with a bunch of kids. Derek and Braeden left to go for a walk (Lydia had to hold in an eye roll at this point).

It was then revealed that Derek had given them all permission to stay the night. Kira put a movie on (21 Jump Street, by the way), and the boys started blowing up air mattresses. Lydia flopped onto the couch, smiling when Malia curled up beside her.

“I like this whole birthday party thing,” the coyote said in her naïve way.

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Lydia replied as she leaned into her friend. For once Malia’s lack of respect for personal space didn’t bother her. “Hey you guys?” Lydia spoke loudly, getting her friends attention. “I just wanted to say thank you. This was perfect.”

“Aw you’re welcome Lyd!” Kira spoke from her spot on an air mattress. Scott ruffled her hair as he walked behind the couch, and Stiles just shot her a wink. This had been her best birthday yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From The Lyrics of:
> 
> Diet Mountain Dew - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Guys... I am really really excited about the next chapter, and I'm probably going to post it today because I am an impatient child and mostly I just love Derek a little too much sooooooo... This was just kind of a cutesy chapter :) Thanks as always xoxo


	16. Summer's In The Air And Baby Heaven's In Your Eyes

“Happy Birthday Lydia,” Allison smiled, her brown eyes twinkling brightly. “I wish I could be there with you.” Lydia smiled sadly, her throat tightening already.

“I miss you Ally,” she whispered, her eyes burning with unshed tears. “I’m sorry, I should’ve…”

“Shhhh, stop that.” Allison wrapped her in a hug, rubbing her hands up and down Lydia’s back. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“I don’t know about that,” Lydia looked up, but her friend was gone. “Allison?” she called for her, but there was no response. “Alisonnnnn,” she wailed, dissolving into tears.

Lydia awoke suddenly, her arms and legs stiff, her face sticky with tears. Mason was snoring, his head on her lap. She glanced around, looking for what had woken her up. Allison’s face appeared in her mind, and another wave of sadness washed over her. Gently she lifted Mason’s head and slid off the couch without waking him. She wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, frowning when she spotted Stiles and Malia curled together on Derek’s bed.

Where was Derek? A noise drew her gaze to the bay window, and she saw him. He was out on the balcony, leaning over the wall, staring out over the city. Lydia cautiously made her way towards him, careful to keep the clacking of her heels to a minimum. He didn’t turn around when she quietly closed the door behind her, but he did glance down at her when she leaned against the wall beside him.

“Hey,” he murmured, pulling her chin up to look at him. “You’ve been crying.” Lydia sighed, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I was dreaming… about Allison…” she stared out across the city. “I think you’ve seen me crying more than anything else.”

“It’s okay Lydia,” Derek’s warm hand caressed the side of her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “You’re pretty when you cry.”

She didn’t even bother to hide the way her heart jumped at his touch and his words. She just smiled sadly, staring into his beautiful eyes. They just stood there for a moment, lost in each other’s eyes.

“So…” Lydia broke away after a few moments. “Whatcha doin’ moping out here?”

“Braeden dumped me.” Derek growled, turning away from her. _Do not act happy Lydia. DO NOT._

“Oh. I’m sorry Derek,” she placed her hand tentatively on his shoulder. “What happened?” He sighed loudly, before turning and hopping up to sit on the wall. Lydia took a moment to really look at him. He was wearing just tight enough dark wash jeans, and a burgundy colored Henley. He must’ve shaved recently, the stubble on his face just starting to grow in. And his eyes. His eyes would be the death of her.

“So you know how she’s chasing the Desert Wolf?” Lydia nodded in understanding. “Well, the whole thing started when the Desert Wolf supposedly murdered Braeden’s boyfriend. He was the one, they were gonna get married and the whole thing. So Brae became obsessed, trying to track her down. As it turns out, her boyfriend has been alive the whole time, and he’s with the Desert Wolf.”

“That’s why she almost got killed,” Lydia whispered. It was starting to make sense. Derek nodded.

“So now she wants him back. And she doesn’t want to drag me down with her.” He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He glanced at Lydia, a strange look on his face.

“And…?” Lydia found herself smirking.

“And what?” he smirked back, looking slightly guilty.

“I can tell that there’s an ‘and’ here. Spit it out Hale!” Lydia stamped her foot, trying not to notice the way Derek’s eyes slid slowly up her legs.

“Fine, fine.” He rolled his eyes. “She just thinks that I actually have feelings for someone else.” He peeked at Lydia, who felt a grin breaking through. “I don’t know where she even got that idea. She doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Stupid really.”

“Yeah, stupid.” Lydia giggled, her heart swelling in her chest.

“Hey, I gotcha something,” Derek was grumbling again reaching into the front pocket of his jeans. “You know, for your birthday.”

“Oh!” Lydia felt herself flush. “You didn’t have too, you’ve already done so much.”

“I wanted to Lydia, you deserve the world.” Derek was holding his closed fist towards her, smirking slightly at her blushing face. She held her hand out, palm up and open, eyes widening as he dropped a delicate necklace into her hand.

The chain was thin and rose gold, with a triskele hanging from it.

“Derek,” Lydia was feeling a little breathless. “Thank you.” He grinned at her, happiness actually reaching his eyes.

“You know what it is right?”

“It’s a triskele,” her fingers traced the spirals. “The symbol of the Hale pack, standing for Alpha, Beta, Omega. You can rise to one or fall to another.”

“That’s right.” Derek hooked his legs around the back of hers, tugging her gently towards him. “Do you know what the trisklele traditionally represents?” He swept her hair over one shoulder before taking the necklace from her. Lydia swallowed, trying to focus on anything besides his legs around her and his hands on her and his eyes. God his eyes.

“Yes,” her voice cracked, but she steadied it. “In Celtic mythology it represented father, mother and child, but many Christians saw it as the Holy Trinity, the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.”

 Lydia stared up at him, wide eyed, her lips parted slightly, as he placed the necklace on her. She fought off the urge to wrap her arms around his neck, but she couldn’t hide the shiver that ran down her back when he gently pulled her hair out from beneath the necklace chain.

“Power, Intellect, Love.” Derek said quietly, his eyes roaming her face. “Power, for your role as the banshee, and the abilities you have yet to discover. Intellect, because you are the most knowledgeable, most driven person I have ever met. And Love…” He trailed off, and Lydia realized that her hands were resting lightly on his thighs.

“And love?” she repeated, finding the gumption to smirk up at him. Derek cleared his throat and glanced up at the stars.

“You hide it well Lydia, but I can see it. You love your friends, the pack as a whole. You love Scott and Stiles unconditionally. You remind me of my mother.” He met her eyes, and his had turned dark and stormy again. Lydia felt the warmth in her heart begin to spread throughout her body, pooling low in her belly. “It surrounds you. You are over flowing with it. Everyone is usually either a lover or a fighter. But you Lydia Martin,” his large hand cupped her face. “You’re both.”

Lydia just stared at him, her heart loud even in her own ears. No one had _ever_ spoken such kind words about her. And the fact that it was Derek, Derek of all people, who said them about her, she felt like she might cry again.

“Th-thank you Derek,” she whispered. “You…that’s… just… yeah.” She couldn’t find words as Derek continued to smile down on her.

“Are you sleeping in your dress?” Derek asked suddenly. Lydia nodded.

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “The whole surprise thing meant I didn’t bring pajamas.”

“Come on,” Derek jumped down, suddenly incredibly close to her. He bent and picked her blanket up from the ground where it had fallen. “I’ll get you something, then you can go to bed.” He wrapped an arm around her, gently guiding her back into his apartment. “I had one rule,” he growled as Lydia followed him over to his dresser. “Nobody touch my bed. Of course Stilinski is in it.”

He held one of his signature green Henleys up in front of Lydia. “This oughta fit you like a dress.” Lydia had to agree. She was sure it would dwarf her frame. She smiled and took it from him, scurrying off to the bathroom to change. She could’ve sworn she heard him whisper,

“Those damn heels will be the death of me,” as she closed the bathroom door. Grinning, she pulled the dress off over her head and folded it carefully. Derek’s shirt smelled like him, that manly, heady scent that Lydia had become addicted to. It fell half way down her calves, almost billowing around her as she bent to pull off her shoes. She glanced at her reflection, her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed, the neck of the shirt cutting almost indecently low on her chest. The triskele glimmered where it rested between the top of her breasts.

She padded out of the bathroom just in time to see Derek gently place Malia on the air mattress she and Stiles were supposed to be sharing. Lydia watched as Derek returned to his bed, leaning over Stiles.

“Stiles,” he growled. Stiles shifted in his sleep, hooking an arm around Derek’s neck and murmuring,

“Come on baby, I’m cold.”

“Stiles!” Derek’s voice raised an octave. The younger boy’s eyes popped open.

“Whoa! Whoa!” he scrambled backwards.

“You have ten seconds to get off my bed, or I will make you hurt in ways you never thought possible.” Derek was growling, it sounded as though his fangs might have been out. Stiles made a squeaking noise and rolled off the bed, crawling across the floor.

“Come on Lydia, you can sleep upstairs.” When Derek turned to her his face was completely normal, but her smirked slightly when she giggled at Stiles.

“So this is where Cora slept,” Lydia whispered as she followed him up the spiral staircase.

“Cora, Isaac…” Derek watched as she pulled back the covers. “Don’t worry, I washed the sheets.” Lydia rolled her eyes and slid beneath the quilt. His eyes focused to the triskele glimmering against her skin, and they flickered blue for a second.

“Good night Lydia,” he murmured, his voice deeper than usual as he backed quickly away from her.

“Good night Derek,” she murmured, curling onto her side and falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the lyrics of:  
> National Anthem - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Eeeeeeeek see I couldn't wait... Ugh, I just can't with Derek. And... I think I did Braeden justice with this break-up. I didn't want to villainize her, or take anything away from her by having Derek do the dumping. Oh, and I completely made up the whole thing with why Braeden is chasing the Desert Wolf. I honestly think that on the show it will have more to do with possibly her family (not a boyfriend), but for the purpose of my imagination, this is what I went with. Anyways, thanks for reading! XOXO


	17. I Need You, I Breathe You, I Never Leave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying something from Derek's POV. Enjoy :)

Derek stood at the top of the stairs, eyes glowing blue as he watched Lydia smile in her sleep. He had great pride in his control, his control of the shift, his control of emotions, everything. But there was something about Lydia Martin that had always shifted the balance of his life. He had hated her there for a while, for using him to bring Peter back from the dead. Hate had simply faded to wariness, the girl was immune to the bite and immune to Kanima venom (come to think of it, they’d never really figured that whole mystery out). But now he was watching her sleep, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

He hadn’t planned to leave her so soon. He had wanted to tuck her in, sit on the bed, talk with her until she fell asleep. But he hadn’t anticipated the affect seeing her in his shirt, with his family’s symbol glinting against her creamy skin would have on him. The wolf inside him wanted her. Derek wanted her too. He hated to admit that Braeden was right, hated to think that he had fallen for this sometimes infuriating and always intoxicating little red head.

Derek turned and headed downstairs, not wanting to be too creepy. Kicking off his shoes he crawled into bed, fully dressed (he didn’t trust the idiots sleeping just feet away _that_ much). Staring up at the ceiling, he listened to Lydia’s steady breathing upstairs. This thing with her, whatever it was, it felt natural. Braeden had been his first girlfriend that was normal (for him anyways). She hadn’t tried to kill him, she hadn’t used him, and he hadn’t been stupid enough to get her killed. And he had loved her, he really did.

But with Lydia, he felt that draw, that undeniable pull, that he knew had been disastrous in the past. The jealousy he felt whenever she talked to that deputy, the need to have her all to himself, it could be dangerous. But the little things, like the way she tried to hide the jump in her pulse when he touched her, or how her cheeks would redden (just barely) when he said her name, those made him think that she was different, special. And the wolf inside him, who was currently demanding that he get out of his own bed and crawl in with Lydia, certainly seemed to think she was _the one_.  

“Derek…” Lydia breathed his name in her sleep, and it took all he had to stay in his bed. Derek tried to go to sleep, to think about something else, anything else. Instead, all he could focus on was Lydia: her legs in those damn blue high heels, her body in that tight black dress, the way she looked when she woke up in the morning, hair a tangled mess and make-up gone.

That was when she was the most beautiful. No make-up, barefoot, in faded pajamas, he imagined her with her nose in a book, studying for advanced chemistry or looking up the background of something in the bestiary. She fascinated him, and Derek couldn’t help but want to spend as much time with her as possible. Well, maybe he could help it, but he didn’t want to.

He slowly fell asleep, all while trying to come up with the best way to make Lydia his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:  
> Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Short little bit from Derek's POV... I have written things as him before, but for some reason this was difficult to write... I haven't decided if I will do any more in the future or not yet. Thanks for reading!


	18. It Was Like, James Dean, For Sure

Lydia laid in Cora’s old bed, eyes closed, thinking about the events of last night. And Derek. Mostly Derek. Only Derek. And his big hands and green eyes and soft lips that she really just wanted to...

“Why are you smiling like that?” Her eyes flew open at the sound of Stiles’ voice. He was sitting at the end of the bed with a suspicious look on his face.

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Lydia hissed as she sat up, running her hands through her now tangled hair.

“Why are you wearing Derek’s shirt?” Stiles’ left eye started to twitch.

“Why are you asking me so many questions?” she groaned, debating just laying back down and ignoring him until he went away. Not that that would ever in a million years work with Stiles.

“Because you told me you were ‘swearing off men’” Stiles was over enunciating, using air quotes, generally being as dramatic as possible.

“And…” Lydia raised an eyebrow.

“And it looks to me like that’s not going so well for you there queenie!” whispered Stiles, “You’re wearing a man’s shirt, sleeping in a different bed than you were in last night and-“

“It doesn’t smell like they had sex,” Malia interrupted Stiles, appearing with her hands on her hips beside him.

“Really?” Lydia growled at her friends, “Ugh, I don’t even feel like dealing with this!” She pushed the covers off and crawled out of the bed. “Don’t loo…” She trailed off as she peeked over her shoulder. Malia had pushed Stiles onto the bed, and was attacking him with her mouth. “Ok then…” Lydia shook her head and pulled Derek’s shirt over her head, replacing it with her dress. “You two are disgusting.” She added, before turning and heading down the stairs.

 

It was Sunday night, and Lydia was toweling off after her shower. She was kind of dreading going back to school. This week off had been really nice. No homework, no supernatural disasters, just relaxing with her mom and hanging out with her friends. And her birthday. She sighed and wiped the fog off the mirror, staring at her reflection. The triskele still hung around her neck, a smile breaking through every time she caught a glimpse of it.

She wrapped the towel under her arms and padded back to her bedroom. She flicked the light on and turned to close the door, getting ready to drop her towel.

“Ahem.”

“Oh my God!” Lydia squealed, clutching the towel to her chest and spinning around. Derek was stretched out on her bed, his legs crossed at the ankles and her chemistry notebook open in his hands. “Derek! What are you doing!” she hissed, lowering her voice and stomping over to the bed.

“I like your doodles,” Derek smirked at her as she ripped the notebook from him. She prayed that this wasn’t the class during which she’d drawn his name with little hearts around it.

“I almost dropped my towel! You almost saw me naked!” Lydia couldn’t believe that he was here, in her bedroom. Not that she wasn’t happy to see him (oh she definitely was), but he couldn’t just creep around in people’s bedrooms!

“I guess I shouldn’t have said anything then,” Derek growled, his eyes glowing blue as he looked her up and down. Lydia’s jaw dropped, and she just stared at him for a moment. He grinned at her, an all American bad boy with a perfect smile and green eyes and if he kept smiling at her like that she was going to drop her towel and climb into bed with him. _Easy there hot stuff!_

“Don’t look at me like that!” she hissed grabbing a t-shirt off the floor and storming into her walk-in closet, slamming the door behind her.

“According to your heartbeat, you like it an awful lot when I look at you like that…” Derek’s voice came through the door. Lydia grumbled under her breath, dropping the towel and pulling on the shirt.

“This is just my luck.” The shirt she’d grabbed was freaking Derek’s. The one he’d let her borrow Friday. That she happened to take with her. And slept in last night. And now… _Calm down Lydia. You like the guy anyways, what does it even matter?_ Allison was right, but she still wasn’t happy about it. She yanked on a pair of panties and twisted her damp hair over one shoulder.

“Okay Hale, what are you really doing in my bedroom?” She growled, stomping out of the closet and back over to her bed.

“I was looking for my shirt,” he deadpanned, raising his brows in that way he had. Lydia just glared at him, refusing to back down. “Ok fine,” Derek gave in way too easy, but Lydia was all too happy to sit in the space he made for her beside him. “So,” he turned his body towards her. “I’ve done some more research on banshees, and I think that… I think that it might really be Allison in your head.”

“Really?” Lydia asked, leaning towards him, her hands clutching the blanket. _That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!_

“Yes. She’s serving almost as your mediator with the other side.” Lydia found herself watching the way Derek’s hands moved as he spoke, the way his lips quirked up in the corners when he looked at her.

“So will I be able to communicate through her to other people?” she asked, brain already in motion. _Not exactly._ Derek opened his mouth to talk, but Lydia held her hand up. _You know how in Hercules, there was the three old witch ladies that shared an eye? And cut the strings? And they tell Hades the future? Well it’s kind of like that. I can communicate who is going to die with you._ “Allison says that she can tell me who’s going to die basically, it’s like the moerae from Hercules, who cut the strings of life.” _And you’re Megara and Derek is obviously Hercules._

“Huh, that’s very interesting…” Derek trailed off, his eyes trained on the door.

“What?” Lydia frowned, confused by his reaction.

“Your mom’s coming.”

“Are you serious?” Lydia jumped up and pushed on his shoulder. “Hurry up! Get off the bed! Hide!”

“Why? We are both grown-ups here.” Derek looked like her wanted to argue with her. She stomped her foot and pushed him again.

“Get under the bed now!” This time Derek listened, his foot disappearing just as Natalie opened the door.

“Who are you talking to Lydia?” her mom peered around the room, before focusing narrowed eyes on Lydia. “Where did you get that shirt?”

“Um… I was practicing my French, I uh have an exam this week…” Lydia answered hesitantly, sitting on the edge of her bed.

“Oh, okay…” Natalie raised her eyebrows. “And the shirt?” Lydia shrugged, her fingers toying with her necklace (a brand new habit by the way). “And that necklace?”

“Um, Derek gave me the necklace for my birthday,” Lydia mumbled, her neck flushing.

“Ah, how is Derek?” Natalie leaned against the door frame, a wide smirk on her face.

“Why are you asking me about Derek mom, seriously?” Lydia whined, jerking her foot away from the edge of the bed when Derek tickled her heel.

“Isn’t that necklace the symbol he had tattooed on his back?”

“How do you know that? Ugh mom, why are we talking about this right now?” Lydia fought the urge to throw a fit.

“Well he is such a hottie,” Natalie fake sighed and grinned. “And I’d say that judging by the way you blush when I ask about him, and the fact that he not only hosted your birthday party, but gave you a necklace, and somehow you end up with his shirt…” Derek chuckled under the bed, and Lydia forced a coughing fit, eyes bugging out of her head. “And I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.”

“Ok, you know what mom? Why don’t you go get ready for bed, and we can finish this conversation in your room?” Lydia suggested, getting up off the bed and pushing her mom gently out the door.

“I mean, if you don’t want him then I’ll take him…” Natalie chuckled. “Oh, and what about the girlfriend problem?”

“Mom! Just go wait in your room!” Lydia hissed, shutting her bedroom door firmly and leaning her head against it. “Why, why, why.”

“I like your mom.” Lydia whipped around to find Derek standing behind her, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. Lydia just huffed and crossed her arms self-consciously across her chest. He leaned over, his lips brushing her ear. “Almost as much as I like you wearing my shirt.” He winked at her, before turning and walking out onto her balcony, and disappearing into the night.

Sighing, Lydia made her way to her mom’s bedroom, kind of surprised that she actually wanted to talk about this. She cautiously opened the door to find her mom sitting cross legged on the bed, wearing flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“He was in your bedroom wasn’t he?” Natalie asked, smirking slightly. Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“How did you know?”

“I’ve never seen you that flustered in my entire life sweet heart. Please tell me you two use protection.” Natalie’s tone was serious as she calmly smiled at Lydia… whose face was burning red.

“Mom!” she flopped face first onto the bed. “We aren’t having sex. He hasn’t even kissed me.” She realized that annoyed her, and she had turned from yelling at her mom to complaining about Derek.

“Why the hell don’t _you_ kiss _him_? The girlfriend still an issue?” Her mom was way too excited about this whole gossiping thing. _You need to talk to someone about it Lydia! And me being in your head doesn’t count._

“No, she broke up with him.” Lydia grumbled into the pillow.

“Please sit up, I want to see your face.” Her mom insisted, tugging gently on Lydia’s hair. “Shouldn’t you be happy that he’s single now?” Lydia complied with her mother’s request, facing her and crossing her legs.

“I am happy. It’s just that… I mean. I can’t just go up to him and demand that he kiss me!” She knew the excuse was feeble, but she didn’t know how to put her feelings into words. Natalie just raised an eyebrow.

“When has that ever stopped you?”

Lydia glared at her mother for a moment, her fingers toying with the triskele.

“And he makes me so mad sometimes! He gets all jealous for no reason, and then he purposefully makes me mad, and then he has to go and be so infuriatingly nice to me that I just want to hit him. And then he just appears in my bedroom with no invitation looking all hot and stuff and I just hate him sometimes!” She ended on a huff, her arms folding tightly across her chest. Her mom just smirked at her, eyes twinkling.

“So what does that spiral thing mean anyways?” Natalie asked after a moment, looking at Lydia’s necklace.

“Oh…” she thought for a moment, trying to find a way to best explain it without giving the whole werewolf thing away. “Well. Derek’s tattoo has to do with his family, it was like their coat of arms kind of. But it’s called a triskele, and it’s a celtic symbol… usually representing mother, father and child or the Holy Trinity.” Lydia felt herself fall into her scholarly mode, her voice strong and clear. This was her comfort zone, sharing the things that she knew.

“Why did Derek give it to you?” There goes the whole comfort zone thing.

“Um,” Lydia fidgeted. She didn’t know why she felt embarrassed about this. It was incredibly beautiful regardless of her mother knowing about her supernatural abilities. Which she really had to tell her about at some point. “The triskele represents many different groupings of three. Derek said that for me, it represented power, intellect, and love.”

“And love?” Natalie repeated, that mischievous look on her face. “Is that so?”

“Because I’m actually a loving person mom, come on now.” She grumbled, not daring to meet her mother’s gaze.

“Lydia. Look at me.” Her mother’s gentle hand gripped her own. “Let me give you some advice.” Lydia met her mother’s gaze. “I like Derek. I think he likes you, and you obviously like him. But don’t make it too easy. If he’s purposefully made you jealous, then you give him a taste of his own medicine. Make him know that he’s going to have to make you his, you aren’t just going to let him have you.”

“Oh I dunno Mom,” Lydia bit her lip. “I feel like he doesn’t really like to play games.”

“He’s already playing games with you sweetie.” Natalie smiled. “It’s part of the fun. And when he gets tired of playing, tired of you beating him, then he’ll tell you how he really feels.”

Lydia stared at her mom for a moment.

“You were worse than me when it came to boys weren’t you?”

“Where do you think you got it from honey?” Natalie grinned. “They used to call me the Queen of Hearts.”

“Oh my God mom,” Lydia groaned, even though she could feel a grin to match her mother’s breaking through. “I’m going to bed.”

“Good night honey…” Natalie chuckled as Lydia crawled off the bed. “Sweet dreams… and lock your windows, Derek can stay out for tonight.” Lydia just shook her head.

‘Sweet dreams mom,” she whispered, closing the door softly behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From The Lyrics of:  
> Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Another double post today! I have found that Lydia & Natalie scenes are kind of my favorite to write... Don't worry, the kiss will be coming soooooooon!!! We just need to give Derek a little taste of his own medicine real quick :) As always, thanks for reading! xoxo


	19. I Said To Get Real, Don't You Know Who You're Dealing With?

Lydia pulled into the Sheriff’s Station, experiencing a little déjà vu. She was here to find Malia, who had enlisted the Sheriff’s help in learning more about her biological mother. Derek’s SUV was parked in the lot, and Lydia had to control the butterflies that were going wild in her stomach. She threw her hair into an uncharacteristically messy bun on top of her head, and marched into the station.

Malia, Derek, Stiles and the Sheriff were all in the Sheriff’s office (seriously, déjà vu), door closed. Stiles sat in front of the computer, with the other three hovering around behind him. Remembering her mother’s advice, Lydia instead made a beeline for Parrish’s desk. He smiled when he saw her, clearing the corner of his desk for her to sit.

“So Lydia,” his voice was quieter than usual, his eyes darting towards the Sheriff’s office. “What’s the deal with you and Hale?” Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed. Nothing could ever be easy. _It’s not nice to lead Deputy McHunkster on you know._

“Honestly? I don’t know?” she answered in hushed tones.

“Well, he made a big show of showing me that necklace he got you on Friday… and I’ve noticed the way he purposely tries to make you jealous.” Parrish spoke carefully, as if he’d thought a lot about this conversation. “I think you’re a great girl Lydia. But I can see the way you two look at each other and…” He trailed off, his eyes big as he looked up at her. She didn’t know what to say, or what to think. This was just kind of awkward. Finally, the deputy continued. “And I was thinking that, you know, if you ever need to make him a little jealous… you know who to talk to…” At this Lydia couldn’t help but grin.

“Well…” she said slowly, twirling a piece of hair that had fallen out of her bun around her finger. “That is exactly what I’ve been wanting to do.” As if on cue, Lydia heard the Sheriff’s office door open behind her, and Parrish’s eyes widen marginally. As usual, she just knew it was _him_ watching her, most likely scowling. Steeling her nerve she leaned towards Parrish, her lips brushing against his ear. “So call me, maybe we can do something Friday night.” She whispered, winking at the deputy when she sat back up.

“Lydia.” A certain grouchy someone growled her name, and she tried to pretend that the sound didn’t give her goose bumps. “If you’re not too busy, we could really use your help in here.” _Wow, someone’s a little heavy on the sass today._ Rolling her eyes, Lydia hopped off Parrish’s desk and turned around. Derek filled the doorway, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

“Coming!” Lydia made her voice sugary sweet, knowing he would see through it. She walked up to him, but he stayed put, blocking her entrance.

“What are you doing?” his growl was low this time, so only she (and probably Malia) could hear. Lydia fixed him with her I-Don’t-Have-Time-For-This glare, and tapped the toe of her boot.

“I’m trying to get into the Sheriff’s office, like you asked me to do.” She snapped.

“That’s not what I meant.” He hissed, but he moved out of her way anyways. Lydia pushed her way into the office with her usual flourish, ignoring the way both Stiles and Malia were eyeing her.

“Sheriff, this is for you.” She pulled a thank you card out of her purse and handed it too him. It was addressed to the Beacon Hill Sheriff’s Department, who had gifted her a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant. She knew it had been really from the Sheriff and Parrish, but she had to follow etiquette after all. “So what can I do for you guys?” she asked, sitting gracefully down in one of the chairs. Derek closed the door (a little harder than necessary, to be honest), and sat on the desk in front of her, his feet almost under her chair.

“Well happy pants here,” Stiles motioned towards Derek from his seat behind him. “Seemed to think it was necessary that you be here.” Lydia narrowed her eyes at Derek, acting as if that didn’t please her immensely. She was sure he could tell that she was at least slightly happy about it. BUT he was totally invading her personal space at the moment, and driving her absolutely crazy. Derek was giving her his Don’t-Be-A-Child look, usually reserved for Stiles and sometime Peter.

“Your… experience last week might help us figure out some more details about the Desert Wolf.” He said, even though Lydia already knew that was the reason. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

“I don’t really know if anything would be helpful. It was mostly sounds, no images.” She watched as Derek glanced over his shoulder at Stiles, before leaning forward and dragging her chair closer to him.

“Lydia, come on,” he whispered, his face only inches from her. “Work with me here.” Lydia sighed and met his gaze, raising an eyebrow. Derek smiled at her, and God dammit she couldn’t help but smile back. “Okay, so let’s go over what you heard.” She watched his lips move as he spoke, it was hypnotic.

“Screaming. Braeden screaming.” When she spoke Stiles paused in his typing, and she realized that Scott might not have told everyone about what happened last Friday.

“Focus on me.” Derek whispered, and her eyes immediately flicked to his. “What else did you hear?” She took a deep breath and tried to remember. _Gun shots, rapid fire, probably from a machine gun._

“Gun shots, rapid fire, probably a machine gun.” Lydia repeated Allison’s words.

“So the Desert Wolf uses guns?” Stiles asked. Both Lydia and Derek shook their heads.

“No, that would’ve been Braeden.” He grumbled, his eyes never leaving Lydia. _And you heard laughter. That sounded kind of like Malia. That’s how you knew._

“And there was this laughing sound,” Lydia continued, glancing over to Malia. “It sounded kind of like you, that’s how I knew who it was. But it had an almost maniacal sound to it.”

“I think she would have tortured Braeden.” Derek looked over his shoulder at the sheriff. “There’s no way she would be screaming for nothing. Whether it was psychological using her old boyfriend, or physical, it wouldn’t have just been an ordinary fight.”

“So that means – Stiles, get out of my chair –that we can search for unsolved crimes with evidence of torture,” The Sheriff replaced his son at the computer, clicking away as he logged onto the database.

“You did good,” Derek whispered, drawing Lydia’s attention back to him.

“I did well,” she corrected him, smirking slightly. Derek leaned closer, his breath warm on her ear.

“You did well, you look good, whatever.” He pulled back, looking devilishly handsome with that wide grin.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Hale,” she grumbled, even as her cheeks heated slightly. He just raised his eyebrows, letting her know that he could see through her façade. “Malia, did you do your math homework?” she leaned to the side to see her friend around Derek. The were-coyote’s eyes widened.

“Um…”

‘Stiles!” Lydia hissed. “You said that you guys were going to be working on it together.”

“Can’t you see we’ve been a little busy here?” Stiles looked perplexed as to why she was even on this subject. “School can wait, this is important.” Lydia rolled her eyes and stood up.

“Ok. Well I have a bunch of homework to do, so I’ll leave you guys too it.” She moved towards the door, holding in yet another eye roll when Derek beat her to it.

“I’ll walk you out,” he grumbled, not meeting her eyes. _Somebody doesn’t want you talking to Deputy Perfect!! It’s so hot when he gets jealous._ It was not hot, Lydia tried to disagree with her friend. It definitely didn’t turn her on, or make her fantasize about him getting all worked up and making out with her up against his car or anything. Definitely nothing like that at all. _Keep lying to yourself honey._ Derek put himself between her and the deputy, his hand resting ~~rather~~ very possessively on her waist. She glared up at them as they walked, getting even more irritated when he smirked down at her and said,

“Don’t act like you don’t like it princess.”

“Oh it’s princess now huh?” she hissed when they got outside and she could pull away from him. Derek shrugged, smirk still firmly in place.

‘Well that’s what you are isn’t it?” he paused, his face suddenly much more serious. “A little fairy princess?”

Instead of responding (how do you even respond to that anyway), Lydia climbed into her car, trying to hide the flush traveling up her neck. How did he manage to piss her off one minute and make her heart flutter the next? Pain in the ass sour wolf. She started her car and rolled her window down.

“Bye Derek.” She grumbled, putting her car in reverse.

“Drive safe Princess.” Derek replied with a grin, watching as she drove away.

Lydia wasn’t even half way home when her phone buzzed with a text from Parrish:

YOUR BOYFRIEND WAS INTEROGATING ME… BASICALLY ORDERED ME TO STAY AWAY

Lydia just shook her head. Freaking Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> National Anthem - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! xoxo


	20. Let Me Kiss You Hard in The Pouring Rain

“Lydia? Hello?”

“Huh?” Lydia shook her head, focusing in on Kira waving her hand in front of her face. “Sorry, I just feel kind of off today.”

“We don’t have to stay here if you want to go home,” Kira said gently, touching Lydia’s arm as they walked through the mall. Malia’s eyes were darting around, her steps jerky and nervous. She still wasn’t used to large groups of people, and the bright lights and loud music didn’t help.

“No I’m good.” Lydia smiled at Kira. “Nothing makes me happier than girl time and shopping.” They turned into Forever 21, Kira babbling about Malia needing to buy some skirts or something. Lydia glanced over her shoulder out into the mall, and the world slowed to a stop. She could’ve sworn she saw a young Peter Hale leaning against a bench, but when she blinked he was gone.

“I’m imagining things now,” she whispered to herself, forcing her legs to move and follow her friends. _You should call Scott. Or Derek_. “No. It’s fine.” _And now you’re talking to yourself._ Frowning Lydia marched up to Kira, pretending to comb through the racks. It was making her nervous, she had felt spacey and weird, and now seeing Peter… She glanced up quickly, the boy walking in morphing from a cute blonde to Peter Hale. _CALL SCOTT NOW!_

Her phone rang in her pocket and she pulled it out.

“Hello?”

“Lydia? Where are you?” Derek’s voice was full of concern, his voice low.

“I’m at the mall. I think something’s wrong.” Lydia whispered, not wanting to alarm her friends.

“I know. Are you with Malia?”

“Yes?” Lydia felt her heart rate accelerating. What was going on?

“Take her and go to the lake house now. You both need to get down in the basement.” Derek was in his growly, ordering everybody around mood apparently.

“In case you were unaware, I don’t own the lake house anymore!” Lydia hissed, blood pressure rising. “Tell me what is going on!”

“Lydia! For once can you just listen to me?” Derek’s voice was louder now. “Take your friends and go. Now! There’s a key under the mat. I will meet you there.” And then he just hung up. Lydia had half a mind to defy him, to stay at the mall a little bit longer. But something was wrong. She could feel it.

“We need to go.” Lydia whispered, “Something’s going on.” Malia’s eyes glowed blue for a second, but she and Kira both listened. Instantly dropping the clothes they were holding and following Lydia out to her car.

Lydia drove in silence, even though Kira and Malia spent the whole ride discussing what might be going on. Of course they both wanted to be in on the fight, hell Lydia did too. But she wanted all of the information, she wanted Derek to communicate with her, she wanted to be a team. _This has something to do with Peter, Lydia. You need to watch your step._ She didn’t want to admit that Allison was right, but she knew it was the truth.

Turning into the lake house driveway, Lydia frowned at a brand new sign on the road. It read Wailing Waters Bed & Breakfast in curvy script, the silhouette of a woman on a dock beside it. There was a Coming Soon plaque hanging below it. This was just weird.

“What the hell is Wailing Waters bed and breakfast?” Malia asked from the back seat, voicing Lydia’s thoughts.

“I don’t know,” Lydia growled. Although she was starting to have an inkling. They parked and let themselves in with the key under the mat. Some of the rooms were under construction, but Lydia didn’t take the time to explore. She had this figured out now. Stomping down into the basement she locked the door behind her and her friends.

“What’s going on Lydia?” Kira asked gently, her gentle finger brushing at Lydia’s red locks. “Is someone going to die?” She whispered the last part, her voice hesitant.

“No. Well I don’t think so.” Lydia shook her head. “And I need to take this up with _Derek_ first.”

So they sat in silence, waiting for the boys to come. Lydia wasn’t a fan of the whole damsel in distress thing, and she definitely wasn’t a fan of Derek keeping things from her. And boy was this a big ole secret.

“They’re here,” Malia broke the silence, sitting up straighter against the wall. Lydia focused her glare on the door, waiting. There were three knocks, followed by Derek’s growl.

“It’s me. Open up.”

Lydia yanked open the door, almost surprised her eyes hadn’t burned a hole through it. Derek filed inside, followed closely by Scott, Stiles and Liam.

“Scott, what’s going on?” Kira was the first to speak, the concern evident on her face. Scott and Derek shared a look.

“Peter has escaped,” Scott said finally. “Along with that scary dude in the cell with him.” Lydia gasped slightly, she knew it. She wasn’t sure whether to be pleased or scared that she couldn’t feel any deaths coming. What did that even mean? “Lydia and Malia need to stay here. He has the strongest connection with the two of you.” Scott continued, looking like he was getting ready to argue.

“I’m not gonna just sit here while you guys fight!” Malia stepped forward, eyes bright blue and fangs already growing.

“For now we are all going to stay in here Malia, chill.” Stiles murmured, rubbing his hands up and down his girlfriend’s arms.

“Except for Derek and I,” Lydia stepped forward, wrapping her hand around Derek’s upper arm, making sure to dig her nails in a little bit. “We are going to have a little chat.” She dragged him upstairs, a chorus of ‘oohs” from the other boys following them. She was heading towards her old bedroom, scowl deepening as she passed by her grandmother’s room (labeled Bridal Suite) and her parents’ room (labeled Honey Moon Suite). She paused in front of her bedroom door, glaring at the sign that read The Lydia in script matching the sign on the road.

“You have a lot of explaining to do mister!” She hissed, letting go of Derek’s arm and turning to glare at him. She didn’t dare enter the bedroom, she was unsure of her handle on her emotions. Derek leaned against the wall, smirk growing on his face. “How could you buy this place and not tell me! You let me believe that some celebrity bought it! Why would you even want it?”

“It was a good investment,” Derek drawled, as if the conversation was uninteresting to him. Lydia blew a breath out her nose, her eyes growing wider in anger.

“And you didn’t want to share that information with me!” She stomped her foot in emphasis, drawing Derek’s attention to her hot pink high heels and bare legs. His eyes did that thing again, getting all dark and looking like he wanted to eat her up. “Don’t look at me like that!” Lydia hissed, closing her eyes tightly to continue her rant. “I’m angry with you! And why did you name this room after me? Why do you have to be so confusing and cryptic? You should have told me what was going on on the phone! I knew something happened with Peter!” she heard the rustle of Derek’s jeans, but she kept plowing on. “And! And, you purposefully do things to make me jealous and then get all pissed off when I just even talk to another guy! How is that fair?” She paused when she felt his breath on her face.

“Open your eyes Lydia,” Derek demanded, his low voice sending chills down her spine. With an exaggerated sigh Lydia did as he asked, attempting to continue glaring. His hands were against the wall on either side of her head, and he was leaning over her, his face inches from her own. Those gorgeous eyes were flickering between her eyes and her lips. If she wasn’t already so angry, her heart rate would’ve doubled. She opened her mouth to ask him just what exactly he thought he was doing, but the side of his mouth quirked up into a little grin, distracting her.

And then his lips were on hers, warm and demanding. All too soon he pulled back, not even giving Lydia enough time to wrap her arms around him. Derek grinned down at her, making her knees feel like jello.

“You’re so hot when you’re mad,” he said, his smirk growing. Lydia raised her eyebrows.

“Well don’t just stand there. Kiss me again.” She demanded. He was kissing her again before she could blink, his hands left the wall, one curling around her waist, the other slipping into her hair as he dragged her up against his chest. Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, and tried to keep up. He was everywhere, his hands, his mouth, his hips.

She was feeling light headed in the best way possible, her heart pounding as Derek’s teeth tugged on her bottom lip. _Good Lord Almighty that man knows how to kiss a girl!_ As usual Allison was definitely right. And Lydia had just enough concentration left to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Born to Die - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Super nervous about this chapter... anyways, I hope you all enjoy :) xoxo


	21. You Like Your Girls Insane

Lydia pushed her hands into Derek’s thick hair, tugging on it gently. His left hand remained firmly on her waist, and she was starting to get impatient that it wasn’t touching other important places. Suddenly his right hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back. Stubble scraped her cheek as he ran his lips along her jaw his teeth nipping at her earlobe. Her eyes rolled back as she moaned, arching her back into him. Derek growled, like really growled, and for some reason it made Lydia tingle all over.

“I’m still mad at you, you know,” she whispered as Derek pushed at the collar of her shirt to kiss her shoulder.

“Good,” he lifted his head, placing a gentle kiss against her lips. “You should be.” His eyes met hers, and Lydia lost all her drive to yell at him.

“You’re distracting me right now, so I’m just going to-“

CRASH

A window smashed downstairs, and Lydia flinched, the blood draining from her face. Derek spun around, pushing her behind his back.

“Stay behind me.” He ordered, before silently creeping towards the stairs. Lydia rolled her eyes, but followed him anyways.

“Don’t you start with the stay behind me shit,” she whispered. “I can take care of myself you know.”

“Shhhhh,” Derek hushed her, peering over the bannister to see what was going on downstairs. Lydia glared at him before she too tried to get a look at the action. She was just in time to see Peter dragging Malia up from the basement, a transformed Scott in pursuit. A crash in the kitchen drew Lydia’s attention, where she was surprised to see Braeden fighting hand to hand with a tall brunette.

“You people really need to get me a weapon,” Lydia grumbled. She glanced at Derek, and before he could stop her, took off down the stairs.

“Lydia no!” he hissed, causing her to skid to a halt when he leapt over her, landing at the foot of the stairs.

“I’m not going to sit back and watch Derek!” she insisted, attempting to dodge around him. _You need to get yourself a cross bow._ Lydia paused, watching as Malia elbowed Peter hard in the gut and scrambled free. It looked like Braeden was the one who needed the most help. She ducked under Derek’s arm and raced towards the kitchen. _What are you even going to do Lydia?_ “Allison, how about you tell me if someone is going to die.” She grumbled under her breath, annoyed that as usual her friend was right. What was she going to do?

“Lydia!” Braeden yelled her name, and she looked up just in time to catch the rifle the mercenary had thrown to her. _This will work._ Lydia stared wide eyed at Braeden, who had returned to attempting to escape the dark haired woman.

“I don’t know what I’m doing….” Lydia hummed under her breath. There were gunshots behind her, and she could hear the Sheriff and Deputy Parrish yelling. _Aim and shoot Lyd, it’s not hard._ But it was hard! What if she missed and hit Braeden? What if she killed this other woman? Even if she was bad, Lydia didn’t want to kill anyone. She glanced over her shoulder, panic rising when she realized that Derek had his hands full with Peter.

“Lydia shoot her!” Braeden yelled, as the other woman wrapped a clawed hand around her throat.

“Oh my god….” Lydia lifted the gun, not even sure where to begin. _Press the butt against your shoulder, be ready, it’s going to hurt when it kicks back._ Allison began to guide her, and Lydia listened, hands shaking. _Look through the scope, aim for this lady’s arm or something. It will distract her._ She gulped, looking through the cross hairs. _Lydia. Be scientific about this, you can do it. When you’re ready, flick the safety off, and then pulled the trigger._ “I can do this.” She whispered, closing her eyes and clearing her head. When she opened them, the noise in the room had faded, her focus entirely on the task at hand. She focused the cross hairs on the woman’s left leg, and took a deep breath.

BANG

The recoil knocked Lydia to her ass, but the eerie howl that followed let her know she’s hit her target. _Good job Lyds._ She smiled to herself. She’d done something useful. Her smile disappeared when a shadow fell over her, and the brunette, who was most definitely a werewolf, towered over her.

“Look at this little princess, shooting a gun and everything,” at the sound of the woman’s voice, Lydia’s eyes grew. Oh no, this was bad, bad news.

“Stay away from her!” Malia appeared in front of Lydia, blocking her from view. A hand wrapped around Lydia’s arm, and she glanced up to find Kira, sword at the ready, pulling her to her feet. The woman had shifted back to human form, because hey, seeing your daughter for the first time had that effect on people.

“Look at you,” the Desert Coyote whispered, “You’re beautiful.” Malia frowned, and Lydia watched as realization dawned on her friend’s face. The similarities between mother and daughter were eerily apparent. The same long brown hair (although Malia had dyed hers lighter), the same big brown eyes, the same shaped nose and lips. And perhaps most disconcerting, was how their voices were almost indistinguishable from one another.

“You leave my friends alone.” Malia growled, her claws appearing.

“I only came here for-“ her words were cut off as Braeden landed a solid kick to her back. The mercenary grinned at Lydia, taking the rifle gently from her hands.

“That’s twice you’ve saved me, thanks.” Lydia smiled hesitantly back, more glad to have the gun off her hands than anything. A hush settled over the house, and as Lydia looked around, she realized that both Peter and the Desert Wolf had disappeared. _Peter always was good at running away._

She started taking inventory of her friends. Malia and Kira were fine (well, physically), Scott seemed fine, and it looked like he was getting ready to break Liam’s arm to start the healing process (she really, really hated _that_ whole thing). Stiles was hurrying towards Malia, a gash on his cheek and bruises already appearing on his arms. Sheriff Stilinksi could be seen through the door, standing in the yard on his phone. And then she saw Derek.

He was crouched on the floor, leaning over what looked to be Deputy Parrish’s outstretched body.

“No. No, no, no.” Lydia rushed towards them, dropping to her knees at Parrish’s side. He was bleeding profusely, it looked like Peter might have just slashed through his abdomen. Lydia, internally this time, begged Allison to tell her if he was dying. She grasped his hand in hers, tears already forming in her eyes. _No, he’s going to be fine._ Lydia didn’t believe her. Jordan’s eyes focused on her for a moment, but they were hazy, lost.

“Hey Lydia,” he whispered, blood trickling out of the corners of his mouth. “Don’t cry.”

_If you could calm down for two seconds and actually look at him, you would see that he’s healing. Stop blubbering and take a look._ You know sometimes it was real irritating to have your best friend inside your head. But Lydia did as Allison told her, focusing her attention on the gashes across the deputy’s chest. She ripped his shirt open, glancing up at Derek, who was watching her with wary eyes.

“Allison says he’s healing.” She whispered, eyes widening with wonder as Jordan’s wounds slowly closed, smoke furling from the edges. The whole healing thing never got old. It fascinated Lydia, and one day she hoped to be able to figure out the science behind it. She glanced at Parrish’s face, looking twice when she noticed his eyes glowing orange.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jordan seemed to be coming back to life as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Lydia glanced at Derek, and the look on his face told her he’d seen the eyes too.

“Nothing,” Lydia murmured, staring down at her hands. “Just glad you’re ok.”

“Yeah,” Jordan chuckled. “Me too.” _See I told you! I don’t make stuff up you know!_ Lydia smiled weakly, watching as Derek pulled the deputy to his feet. It was now she noticed that Derek’s face was bloody, even though the wounds must’ve healed. His shirt was torn, and his jeans had blood stains on them. But he carried on, clapping Jordan on the back, and then bending and gently lifting Lydia up. He had been hurt, hell, he had to fight his uncle (once his closest friend), and yet he held it together. He took care of everyone else.

Lydia couldn’t stop the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. She hated to cry, hated to be weak. All she wanted was to be strong like Allison. _You are stronger than I ever was Lydia. You carry burdens that no one can even comprehend. It’s okay to cry once and a while._

“Hey, hey you’re alright,” Derek cradled her against his chest, his hands warm as always through her shirt. She collapsed against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. It was slightly amazing to her, that he could make her feel better, diminishing her worries, simply by holding her tight. She pulled back, smiling slightly.

“That’s all the hugging you get.” She turned on her heel, peaking at him over her shoulder. “I am definitely still mad at you.” She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away, but she didn’t care. Let him watch, Lydia Martin still had a few games to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the lyrics of:  
> Born to Die - Lana Del Rey
> 
> ehhhhh I'm still working on trying to write action... cause as we all know, it's much more fun to just write about Derek & Lydia making out (sigh). Anyways... enjoy :) xoxo


	22. Someone As Dangerous, Tainted & Flawed As You

Derek couldn’t stop thinking about her. The way her hair bounced when she walked, and how her dimples would show when she tried not to smile. The feel of her lips on his and her hands in his hair, and how her tiny little body fit so perfectly against his.

And he swore she knew. And that girl was going to make him crazy. He hadn’t heard from her since Friday night, when they had all left the lake house, _his_ lake house. He knew that Lydia had every right to be pissed off at him. Buying her mother’s house and not telling her was one thing, and everything with Braeden was on a whole other level. They needed to talk. Actually, he needed to apologize for being such a dick. And he wouldn’t mind if she apologized for flirting so hard with Parrish either. Like did she really need to rip his shirt open the other night? Did she really have to give him a lingering hug and walk him out to the police cruiser? Did she really have to wear high heels and short skirts and look like a little slice of…

“Derek? Earth to Derek.” Derek smacked Stiles hand away from his face, sending him a glare.

“What? What do you want?” Stiles and Scott were sitting on either side of him on his couch, way closer than Derek ever wanted them to be to him. They were prying into his personal life, the teens’ new favorite activity it seemed.

“Soooooo,” Stiles narrowed his eyes. “What’s the deal with you and Lydia?” Derek rolled his eyes, before leveling a blank stare at Scott.

“Really Scott? Reign Robin in over here,” he drawled, lip curling slightly as Stiles started to splutter.

“Listen buddy!” Stiles poked Derek’s chest. “I am not a _sidekick_! I am my own superhero, alright? I’m friggen batman over here. Got it?!” Derek just rolled his eyes.

“What did Lydia tell you?” he directed his question towards Scott, choosing to ignore Stilinski.

“She said nothing was going on.” Stiles was way too eager to let that slip. It hurt Derek a little that she would say that, but he should’ve known. Lydia wouldn’t just cop up to it. Not that there was much to cop up to.

“But she lied.” Scott smirked. “She thinks that she can hide her reactions from me.” The alpha chuckled, the love he had for Lydia showing on his face. “She _so_ can’t.” Scott did have a point. The banshee tried so hard to keep her heart rate steady and her emotions even, but she wasn’t good enough to hide it from himself or Scott. He found it endearing.

“So what did you guys talk about when you disappeared the other night?” Stiles, always the detective, of course couldn’t let it go.

“We just…” Derek paused, what did they talk about? He didn’t talk about anything. Lydia did a lot of talking, but he had been too distracted by the way her hair seemed to get wilder as her annoyance grew, and how she talked with her hands, and enunciated her words. And then all he could think about was kissing her. The wolf inside wanted to push her up against the wall, to push that skirt up to her waist and pull her sweater over her head and have his way with her. God help him, but he wanted that too. “We uh, just talked about how I didn’t exactly tell her that I bought the lake house…” His voice came out rougher than he’s intended, his mind still in his Lydia fantasy.

“That’s it?” Stiles’ left eye was twitching, he was way too invested in this. Derek glanced at Scott, who seemed to be trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

“Listen guys,” Derek stood up. He had to go see her. “I’ve gotta go um,” he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ve just gotta go somewhere quick.” Striding towards the door, he glanced at the boys over his shoulder. “You guys can hang out of you want.” See, he could be nice sometimes.

He hopped into his car, driving a little too fast towards the site of his family’s old home. Lydia’s house was just through the woods, and he had made a habit of ~~sneaking~~ checking up on her in this way. The light was on in her room, so he silently climbed up onto the balcony. She had an easel set up, and was staring at the canvas, paint specks on her nose. She looked so beautiful, her red hair hanging down her back in loose waves, her lips pursed in concentration. He almost didn’t want to disturb her.

“You can stop lurking and come in.” Lydia’s voice was low, she didn’t even look towards the window as she spoke. Derek pushed the window open and stepped carefully inside.

“I didn’t think you saw me,” he mumbled, feeling awkward just standing in her room.

“As if that made it any less creepy,” Lydia still didn’t look at him, her attention focused on the painting in front of her. “Sit on the bed and look out the window.” She ordered, her eyes finally meeting his. Her lips lifted just slightly in the corners, but the rest of her expression remained neutral. Derek did as she told him, the curious part of him desperate to see what she was painting. But he didn’t dare take a peek.

His reflection stared back at him in her mirror, and he realized that he was afraid of this tiny red headed banshee. She somehow held his heart in her hands, and there was no way Derek was ever getting it back. He could feel her eyes on him, they made him feel breathless, nervous.

“You can start apologizing any time now,” Lydia drawled. She was using that uninterested-I’m-better-than-you tone usually reserved for people like Peter. Not a good sign.

“Where do you want me to start?” He rubbed his face with both his hands. He’d never been one to apologize. Hell, he had a list of people who deserved to hear him say he was sorry. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Allison, Argent, Scott, Stiles… Paige… his entire family… But Lydia was the only person that would force him to say it.

“Oh take your pick: being a jerk, the lake house, being an ass hole…” she was painting again, the brush moving in smooth strokes across the canvas. Derek would rather just sit in watch her paint, and he was considering taking that route when she leveled him with a fiery glare. “Let’s go Hale, I don’t have all day.”

“This is hard for me Lydia!” Derek whined (he couldn’t believe he was actually whining. What had she done to him?)

“Oh I’m sorry, it must feel so much better to be the one who was lied to and had their emotions manipulated.” She snapped, her eyes never leaving the painting.

“Look, I didn’t tell you about the house because I didn’t know if the deal would go through or not. And I didn’t want you to get your hopes up…” He dragged a hand through his hair. “And then I knew that you would think I bought the house for some ridiculous reason and get all mad at me…”

“And yet here we are… with me still mad at you.”

“I bought the house because it is a good investment. I can make money from it in the future as a B&B and I plan on reconfiguring the grounds so that small weddings and parties can be held there as well. There aren’t many places like that around here.” Derek explained, his hands fidgeting in his lap. He didn’t add that he had bought it for her. That one day he would give it to her, and she could do what she wanted with it. Good lord he was in over his head.

He waited for her to say something, anything. But Lydia just continued to paint, frowning every so often at her work. It didn’t take long for the silence to drive him to speak again.

“And I’m… I’m sorry about being a colossal jerk. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you for sitting with or talking to Parrish.” He swallowed, looking up to find Lydia watching him. “And I’m sorry for being… for doing things with Braeden to make you jealous. Neither of you deserved that.”

The smallest of smiles graced Lydia’s lips, but it was enough to make Derek’s heart skip a beat. Maybe she would forgive him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:
> 
> Million Dollar Man - Lana Del Rey
> 
> xoxo


	23. I Know What The Boys Want, I'm Not Gonna Play

Lydia may have accepted his apology, but Derek was nowhere near forgiven yet. Yes, he had apologized, but he’s never said he wanted her, never said he liked her, never said he wanted her to be his. So the man would have to learn the hard way that Lydia Martin was not one to toy with.

“So, what’s the status on Peter and the Desert Wolf?” she asked Derek, glancing up at him to check if she’d gotten the angle of his jaw right. Regardless of how rude and irritating he could be, Derek would always be a beautiful man. And Lydia liked to paint beautiful things. Lately, Derek had seemed to be the only thing that had inspired her. _Cause you’re falling in L-O-V-E!_ No. She was not falling in love with him. You can’t fall in love with someone you’ve only kissed once. _Not true… just keep telling yourself that._

“I don’t know where they’re hiding out. We think they may have fled Beacon Hills. Braeden is tracking them, she’s determined to get her old boyfriend back.” Derek was watching her paint, his eyes were soft tonight, and she found herself wanting to abandon her painting and curl up against him. But she had _way_ too much self-respect for that! “Stilinski managed to catch up with Peter’s cell mate, the guy with the third eye… He’s locked back up in Eichen House…” Derek trailed off, his eyes focusing on her bedroom door. Lydia sighed. This must mean that her mother was coming.

“Lydia? Can I come in?” Natalie’s voice came through the door.

“Yessss,” Lydia groaned, not looking forward to the upcoming conversation. She didn’t turn to look as her mother opened the door, instead she just continued to paint.

“Oh Derek, I didn’t know you were here!” Her mother sounded way too excited about this whole thing. “Oh, and you’re modeling for Lydia! How cute!” Lydia wasn’t sure who turned redder, her or the unsuspecting Derek, who had hastily stood up from the bed.

“Mom, please.” Lydia grumbled, carefully placing her paints on her desk and moving the finished canvas to her walk in closet. She leaned the painting against the back wall beside the rest she had done this week, before quickly turning around. Per usual, her mother was behaving obnoxiously, and had followed her into the closet, tugging an uncomfortable looking Derek along by the shirt sleeve. She tried to stand protectively in front of her paintings. They were private after all.

“Lydia stop, you are so talented. You should want to show people!” Natalie insisted, pushing Lydia to the side so that she and Derek could see the paintings. There was no hiding the blush covering her cheeks as Derek stared at her art. Of course, to Natalie, the only one that might be slightly embarrassing was the one she’d just finished, of Derek stoically staring off into space.

She watched as Derek studied her paintings, his eyes doing that god damn _thing_ again. Next to the painting of him was one of a black wolf peering out from behind a tree, followed by a family of wolves curled around each other.

“Hmmm, I’ll leave you two alone now,” Natalie smirked at Lydia. “Have fun!” Lydia felt her eye start to twitch as she glared after her mom. This was _very_ embarrassing.

“I want this one.” Derek’s voice drew her attention back to him. Without even looking she knew which one he was talking about. She had painted it yesterday after school. It was one of those things where she didn’t really know what she was painting until it was done, it truly came from her soul. [She’d painted the lake, with a dock in the foreground. On the dock laid a red headed girl, a book held up in front of her face. The girl’s head rested on a large black wolf, ears perked as he kept an eye out. Derek and Lydia.](http://tinderbox210.tumblr.com/post/104774712573/shed-painted-the-lake-with-a-dock-in-the)

“I’ll even buy it from you prin- Lyd.” Derek was staring at her, his eyes earnest and full of smoldering heat. Lydia just stared at him for a moment. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and light wash jeans, his stubble dark on his jaw. So fucking hot. In that moment, Lydia made her decision. She quickly closed the small distance between them, grabbing a handful of his shirt, pulling herself up to kiss his mouth.

Derek reacted instantly, his arms wrapping around her and lifting her up so should could wrap her legs around his waist. Lydia bit his lip, giggling when he moaned and fisted his hand in her hair. She ran her hands along his biceps, over his shoulders, and down over his firm chest. His rough hand was warm on her bare thigh.

“Lydia,” Derek growled in her ear, pushing her up against her shelf of shoes. “Look at me.” She opened her eyes, resting her hands on the sides of his neck. His eyes were glowing bright blue, his tongue running slowly along his teeth. “Do you see what you do to me?” Lydia smirked at him, before tightening her legs around him. She tugged on his earlobe with her teeth and whispered huskily,

“Do you feel what you do to me?” Before he could say anything she unhooked her legs, sliding down his body and straightening her skirt.

“Are you going to kiss me like that every time I ask for one of your paintings?” Derek was leaning against the shelf, his chest visibly heaving. “Cause I’ll take ‘em all.” Lydia thought for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.

“I’m not even sure if I want you to have that one!” she flipped her hair over her shoulder and strode back out into her bedroom. Derek followed close on her heels, she knew she was driving him crazy.

“What do you mean? I want it!” he insisted, arms flapping in exasperation.

“I mean, that I might want to keep it,” Lydia said smugly, taking her earrings out of her ears and dropping them into the dish on her vanity. “I’ll bring it by if I decide you can have it.” She glanced coyly at him over her shoulder. “Good night Derek.” He narrowed his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that seemed to have a direct line to her libido.

“Are you dismissing me?” He growled, stepping towards her, till there was less than an inch between them. Lydia lifted her chin, giving him an uninterested look.

“Yes.”

“Do I even get a good night kiss?” Derek stuck his bottom lip out, quite surprisingly he was a very talented pouter.

“Nope,” Lydia smirked, pushing him gently towards the window. “Bye.” He growled under his breath, but listened, stepping out onto the balcony and gracefully leaping to the ground. Lydia locked the windows behind him, then fell onto her bed, huge grin in place. Gosh that boy could kiss. And his muscles were just…. Ugghhhh. And the way he looked at her paintings, and just… _Lydia and Derek sitting in a tree K-I-S-S… actually probably doing a lot more than kissing._ “Shhhh Allison,” Lydia whispered, smile still on her face. God damn Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Lolita - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Sorry I haven't been answering comments/updating as much this weekend! I had my second job at a corn maze keeping me busy (would you believe my real job is working as a financial analyst? lol), and a bunch of family things. But i appreciate everyone's comments and love so much! Thanks as always for reading! xoxo
> 
> Check Out this lovely [Edit](http://tinderbox210.tumblr.com/post/104774712573/shed-painted-the-lake-with-a-dock-in-the) made by [tinderbox210](http://tinderbox210.tumblr.com/) of Lydia's painting!


	24. Baby Put On Heart Shaped Sunglasses

“So Lydia, ready to tell me what’s going on with you and Derek?” Kira was smirking at Lydia as they walked down the hall at school. Lydia rolled her eyes. It seemed like every other minute one of her friends was asking questions about the grouchy one. _The hot grouchy one._ It seemed to her that they should be more worried about the location of Peter and the Desert Coyote, but nobody listened to her. _Derek listens to you…_ Which was true. But she didn’t have anything to base her worries on. She hadn’t had any feelings, or felt like someone was going to die. She just liked when Peter Hale was under lock and key.

“Nothing’s going on with me and Derek, Kira,” Lydia gave her friend a pointed look as they pushed out of the school’s doors. Kira giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. Lydia frowned, following the kitsune’s gaze. Derek’s SUV was parked in the lot beside Scott’s bike, and he was leaning against the hood, t-shirt stretched tight across his chest as he talked to Scott. His eyes found her almost immediately, as if he was completely tuned into her presence.

“What’s he doing here then?” Kira asked, elbowing Lydia lightly in the ribs. She just rolled her eyes (again), trying not to get annoyed with the way every single girl that walked past Derek stared at him. “Is Derek going to go with you to prom?” Apparently Kira wasn’t going to give up on this.

“I’m not going to prom.” Lydia snapped, hoisting her bag higher on her shoulder. She didn’t want to go to prom. It was something she and Allison had always talked about, and she had been planning on going with Aiden. Well originally she had planned on being prom queen with Jackson as her king. But that was all part of the past, and the whole thing seemed childish now. Plus, Derek was definitely too old to go to prom. Not that that had anything to do with her decision.

“What do you mean? We’re all going!” Kira was aghast at Lydia’s answer.

“You guys are all dating, I don’t have a boyfriend!” Lydia’s voice dropped to a whisper as they neared the boys. Kira just waggled her eyebrows, glancing back and forth between Lydia and Derek. After giving her a glare, Lydia returned her attention to Derek. What exactly was he doing here? She never got a chance to ask, eyes narrowing as he turned and climbed back into the car.

“Alright Scott,” Derek was leaning out of the window, aviator sunglasses covering his eyes. “I’ll call you if anything comes up.” He put the car into reverse, sending a grin Lydia’s way that made her heart flutter. Damn him. She attempted to glare at him as he backed out of the parking spotted, but she ended up with a lop-sided smile. Oh she hated the way he did that to her.

She could feel Scott and Kira’s eyes on her, but Lydia just continued walking, straight to her car. They would come to their own conclusions anyways.

When Lydia got home she tried to do homework. She tried to catch up on reading. She tried to draft a personal statement for her college applications. She even tried to watch TV. But she was restless. She was lonely. She needed company. So she got in her car without really knowing where she was going. She just needed to get out of the house, for once she wasn’t happy having the place to herself.

She ended up at the animal hospital, parked beside Scott’s bike. Scott and Deaton were in the examination room, working on putting a cast on a Golden Lab’s leg. Neither looked all that surprised to see Lydia, they both just smiled at her when she flopped into one of the chairs.

“How are you doing Lydia?” Dr. Deaton was the first to speak, smiling kindly at her. She smiled in return, fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

“I’m good I guess…” she didn’t really know what she wanted to tell them in the first place. What was she even doing? _I think you want to tell them about me…_ Allison, who had been silent for most of the afternoon, spoke up. “It’s just that… I think there’s something I should tell you guys.”

Scott must’ve heard the way her heart rate accelerated, because he abandoned the dog and came to sit beside Lydia, his hand warm as it clasped hers.

“What’s the matter?” his brown eyes were full of concern for her. Lydia shook her head slightly.

“No, it’s not bad. It’s um… so recently I’ve found that I can hear… or I can communicate with Allison… in my head…” she glanced up to find Scott staring at her, eyes wide and mouth open.

“What?”

“I have read about that,” Deaton spoke from the examination table. “Sometimes banshees, usually ones who have learned to fully harness their power, have a contact on the other side that they can communicate with.”

“Is it really her?” Scott whispered, his eyes filling with tears. Lydia nodded, squeezing his hand gently. _Tell him that I am so proud of him, and that I will always love him._

“She says that she is proud of you,” her voice cracked, and she felt tears begin to well in her own eyes. “And that she will always love you.” At this Scott pulled her into a hug, his strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Lydia hugged him back, finding comfort in Scott’s warm embrace. She realized then that Scott needed her just as much as she needed him. They needed to lean on each other. They needed to reminisce about Allison, to talk about the happy times, the fun times, and eventually the sound of her name would only bring a smile to their faces. They needed each other to move on.

Lydia hung out with Scott at Deaton’s for an hour or so before returning home. The sky had grown dark, her headlights cutting through the dark back roads as she drove. Being with Scott had calmed her, it had taken the restlessness out of her heart and made her feel ok again. But that didn’t mean that she was still happy about her mom spending the night in Sacramento. She parked her car in the drive way and made her way up onto the front porch. She had just stuck the key into the lock when she froze.

Someone was on the porch with her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as her whole body tensed. Slowly she pulled the key out of the lock, gripping it tightly in her hand to use as a weapon.

“Please don’t stab me with your key,” the sound of Derek’s growl had her whipping around, glaring towards the swing in the corner.

“Why are you creeping on my porch?” Lydia hissed, stomping over to stand in front of him.

“Why do you smell like Scott?” Derek’s face was in shadow, but his eyes glowed momentarily blue. Lydia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Does it really matter?”

Derek sighed and rubbed his eyes. When he looked back at her they had returned to green and apologetic.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He murmured. “I just don’t like it when you’re home alone. And I came by to check on you and you weren’t here and with Peter running around…” he trailed off as Lydia sat sideways on the swing beside him. A warm feeling was curling through her veins as she looked at him, worry clear on his face. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks, turning his head to look at her.

“You really were worried about me, weren’t you?” Lydia whispered, watching his expression carefully. He nodded, reaching out and gently pulling the triskele necklace away from her chest with one finger.

“You haven’t taken this off have you?” he asked, lips curving into a small smile. Lydia shook her head.

“It makes me feel safe,” she murmured, before leaning closer and kissing him gently. She felt Derek smile against her lips as he pulled her onto his lap. _He_ made her feel safe.

҉

Derek kissed Lydia back gently. This kiss was different than the others they’d shared. It was soft, caring and slow. And god was it intoxicating. When her tongue traced his lower lip, Derek thought he might lose it. He tangled his fingers in her hair, trying to control himself as she parted her lips.

All too soon she pulled back, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here Derek,” she murmured, her breath warm on his neck. Derek smiled in the darkness.

“Me too.” He kissed her head gently, stroking her back. Lydia snuggled closer, her breaths slowing as she fell asleep. It was in that moment that he knew. It was like his world had suddenly clicked into place, and he could see clearly. He had thought it was the stuff of legends, but with his inner wolf calmly curled up inside of him, he knew it was true. He’d finally found the one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Diet Mountain Dew - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Hi! So I am starting to wind this story down (I know, kind of sad lol). I think there will be 3 or 4 more chapters after this one, and then I have a couple of epilogue type ideas in my head. Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so glad you all of enjoyed it this far! XOXO


	25. Says He's Gonna Teach Me Just What Fast Is

Lydia woke the next morning with a smile already on her face. That is, until she rolled over in her bed and spotted Derek sleeping in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position ever in her desk chair. She frowned, unable to remember coming upstairs, or even leaving the porch.

“Derek!” she whispered his name as she sat up in bed. It was then that she realized she was still fully dressed in her clothes from yesterday.

“Good morning princess,” Derek grumbled sleepily, running a hand through his dark hair. Lydia narrowed her eyes. She wanted to be annoyed with him about so many things. Why was he sleeping in the chair? Why was he still at her house? Why didn’t her sleep in the bed with her? Why did he feel the need to call her princess? Why- “I didn’t want you to spend the night alone. But you were sleeping so peacefully when I carried you up here that I didn’t want to wake you so that you could change. And I wasn’t about to get into bed with you without your permission.” Derek was smirking at her as he stretched his arms over his head. She didn’t know how to feel about him being able to basically read her mind. But he was acting pretty gentlemanly… except for the princess thing.

“Oh…” was all she was able to come up with, realizing suddenly that she probably looked like a mess. But Derek was staring at her, his expression soft, and all she wanted was to stay in bed and cuddle with him all day. What was the matter with her?!

“Come on, get ready for school, I’ll drop you off.” Derek ordered, standing up and cracking his back.

“Excuse me?” Lydia had returned to glaring at him. “I can drive myself! I’m not helpless!”

“I know that,” his voice was soft as he leaned over her, kissing her open mouth, morning breath and all. “I’m picking you up after school, and I didn’t want you to have to worry about your car.” She just stared at him for a moment, a little overwhelmed by the way he kissed her to even think straight. It was a little early in the morning for thinking after all. Derek just smirked until she climbed out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom. She paused at the door, finally finding her words.

“I can’t believe you kissed me before I brushed my teeth!” she hissed over her shoulder. “You can’t just do that!” Derek laughed. He actually full on out right laughed, and Lydia tried to hate how the sound warmed her right down to her toes. “Oh whatever.” She grumbled and continued on to the bathroom.

She tried to be annoyed as she took her shower. She tried even harder to be annoyed when she brushed her teeth. As a last resort she tried to get angry as she walked back to her room with a towel wrapped around her, but nothing worked. She couldn’t squash the little bubble of happiness that had formed inside her.

Derek was out on the balcony when she returned to her room, but she changed inside her closet anyways. Deciding to be a little out of the box today she pulled on a pair of jeans that she hadn’t worn in over a year (she did own a _couple_ pairs of jeans). She paired them with a loose chevron patterned blouse and knee high, high heeled boots to complete the look.

She was putting make-up on in front of her mirror when Derek came back inside.

“I didn’t know you even owned pants,” he teased, sitting lightly on the end of the bed.

“Yeah, well I’m full of surprises.” She capped her lip gloss and threw it into her make-up bag, then started to braid her hair over her shoulder.

“You look hot,” Derek growled. Lydia met his eyes in the mirror, the now familiar look in his eyes causing her knees to feel weak. She didn’t dare respond, instead grabbing her book bag off the floor and hefting it over her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go.” She attempted to be sassy, but she knew Derek could see through it.

“Aren’t we going to be a little early?” he asked, taking her bag from her as he followed her down the stairs.

“Not really…” Lydia lied, marching out the door and to his car, which was now parked in her driveway. She narrowed her eyes. This had definitely not been parked there last night.

“I moved it last night. And you’re lying.” Derek smirked at her as he held the passenger door open for her.

“I’m not lying,” Lydia grumbled, taking her bag from him. She watched him walk around the hood of the car, getting slightly lost in just how hot this guy actually was.

“Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?” he was grinning as he climbed behind the wheel. She rolled her eyes, not answering until he had backed out onto the road and headed for school.

“No… It’s just that…” she swallowed. Why was this so awkward? “Everyone keeps bugging me about what’s going on with us and I just don’t feel like telling them. I guess.” She stared out the window, refusing to meet his eyes. She was surprised to hear Derek chuckle.

“Well lucky for you, I happen to enjoy keeping them all in the dark.” Lydia glanced at him quickly to find him smiling out the windshield.

“What are you doing?” he had pulled over suddenly, a few blocks from the school. He slowly turned to look at her, and for some reason her body began to tingle with anticipation.

And then they just reached for each other, lips rough and urgent, hands grabbing and groping. Lydia had never felt a need like this, to have him kiss her, hold her, devour her. And god help her she was addicted to him. They broke apart, both breathless, slumping back into their seats.

“Lydia… What have you done to me?” Derek’s voice was so low she almost couldn’t hear it as he pulled back out onto the road. She just smirked at him, pretending like he didn’t have any effect on her. _Liar, liar pants on fire._ When he pulled up in front of the school, Lydia went to jump out, bag in hand. “Wait,” Derek grasped her arm, pulling her back inside for a quick kiss. “Don’t forget I’m picking you up.” He growled, eyes glowing blue as she climbed out, head in a daze. Good lord that man could kiss.

҉

The day seemed to drag by for Lydia. She barely paid attention in her classes, and tried to ignore her friends’ comments. (Someone had seen Derek dropping her off, of course.) The day started with Stiles pointing out that her lip stick was smudged, and ended with him following her (way too close behind her) as she raced out the door with the bell. He of course skidded to a halt at the sight before them, but Lydia just smiled.

It was like a scene from a movie, with Derek waiting at the bottom of the stairs in his black Camaro (who knew he still had it), grin on his face as he leaned against the hood.

“Oh for the love of God,” Lydia heard Stiles groan behind her, and she could only imagine the faces he was making. But she didn’t care. She just walked on over to Derek, beaming at him as he held the door open for her. Glancing out the window she saw that Kira, Malia and Scott had joined Stiles, all staring with a variety of shocked/awed expressions. Flashing her Bow-Down-Bitches smile (that she hadn’t used in ages) she just waved her fingers as Derek tore out of the parking lot.

“I didn’t know you still had this thing,” she said after a few minutes, methodically undoing her braid as they drove.

“First of all, she’s not a _thing_.” Derek gave her a pointed look. Lydia was not impressed. “And secondly, I would never get rid of her, I just had her in storage.”

“And you took it out to impress me?” she smirked at him, watching as a slight flush appeared beneath the stubble on his cheeks.

“Maybe…” Derek grumbled, refusing to look at her.

“You know, Jackson had a Porsche…” she continued to tease him, biting her lip when he rolled his eyes.

“Jackson barely knew how to drive,” Derek growled, throwing the car into the next gear and stomping on the gas. The sudden speed threw her back into her seat, but she couldn’t stop the grin spreading across her face. She hadn’t felt that good kind of adrenaline in a long time. Derek was smirking at her now, and that definitely didn’t help calm any part of her down.

“So where are we going?” Lydia asked after a few moments, trying to pat down her windblown hair. She watched Derek as he drove, one hand on the wheel, the other gripping the shifter. He shrugged, glancing at her with a quick half smile.

“Maybe I’m kidnapping you?”

Lydia rolled her eyes, but she continued to smile. It didn’t take a genius to know what he meant. Derek just wanted to spend time with her. She couldn’t remember the last time anyone had just wanted to be with her, to just be in her presence. So Lydia was happy to just drive with him, content to watch the countryside flying by the windows. With the spring air whipping her hair around her face, Lydia realized something. Not only did Derek make her feel safe, he made her happy. _And that is the most important thing you've ever learned Lydia. You need to be with someone who makes you happy._ She turned and smiled at Derek. Maybe, just maybe, they could make this work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From The Lyrics of:  
> Diet Mountain Dew - Lana Del Rey
> 
> I know I'm getting a little cheesy but I really can't help it lol Thanks as always for reading! xoxo


	26. Cause I Like You Quite A Lot, Everything You Got, Don't You Know?

“I think you should let me drive home.” Lydia was sitting sideways in her seat, grinning at Derek. He gave her a calculating look, his brows raised.

“Have you ever driven a manual before?”

“Well no,” she bit her lip. “But I have read how to… I can totally handle it.” She assured him, clapping her hands when he pulled a U-turn and parked on the side of the rode.

“I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this,” he grumbled, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of the car. Lydia followed suit, jumping out and running around the front of the Camaro. She squealed when he grabbed her, pushing her up against the car and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was quick, too quick for Lydia’s liking, especially when he growled in her ear.

“If you crash my car, you will be in so much trouble.”

Lydia squirmed away from him, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

“A little faith, please.” She hissed, her words softened by her smirk. She slid into the leather seat, hands gripping the wheel with excitement. She wasn’t about to tell Derek that she had driven a standard before. In fact, when she was a child, her grandfather had taught her how to drive on his ’67 Mustang. But Derek could suffer for a little bit longer. “So I just… put it in first, let off the clutch and press the gas? Right?” she attempted to sound innocent and nervous. But Derek had narrowed his eyes from the passenger seat, glaring as he buckled his seatbelt.

“You should be more nervous,” he grumbled, turning forward, hands already gripping the sides of the seat. “Why aren’t you nervous?” Lydia just shrugged, stretching her fingers around the shift knob. She smoothly put it in first, but peeled out as she pulled away from the curb, dropping it quickly into second. She could feel Derek’s eyes on her as they flew down the road, shifting easily into third gear.

“What’s the matter wolf man? Cat got your tongue?” Lydia giggled, glancing between Derek and the road. She had forgotten what it felt like to have all that horsepower in her control. And boy did it feel good.

“I honestly don’t know if I’m mad, scared or turned on right now…” his voice was filled with something like wonder as he spoke. Lydia just giggled and continued driving, cranking the oldies station up on the radio. She recognized the song playing, shaking her head slightly. This was appropriate. She was not however prepared for Derek to start belting out the words, holding a pretend microphone in front of his face. “Don’t have to be so exciting, just tryin’ to give myself a little bit of fun, yeah. You always look so invitin’, you ain’t as green as you are young. Hey baby it’s you. Come on, girl now, it’s you! Sink your teeth right through my bones baby, let’s see what we can do. Come on make it hurt!” At this point the giggling Lydia couldn’t help but join in. It was strange seeing Derek like this, carefree and having fun, but his attitude was certainly contagious.

“Hurt so good. Come on baby make it hurt so good. Sometimes love don’t feel like it should, you make it hurt so good!”

By the time Lydia parked the Camaro in her driveway, both she and Derek were giddy and full of giggles. She hadn’t had this much fun in a very long time. It felt good to be a normal teenager, not having to worry about werewolves and banshees and assassins all the time. And having an extremely good looking man serenading her with hits from the 80’s didn’t hurt either.

She sighed and went to open her door, only to have Derek beat her to it. His big hands pulled her from the car and then pushed her gently up against it.

“Lydia,” he whispered her name, sending a shiver of desire through her as his eyes burned into her skin. “You are seriously like… magic or something.” Lydia didn’t have an answer for that, so she just stood on her tip toes and kissed him with all she had. One of his arms immediately wrapped around her, lifting her so that her legs could wrap around his waist, before he pressed her back against the car door. And then he was kissing her back, all needy and rough and demanding. His teeth tugged on her bottom lip, and then he was kissing her jaw, her neck, and then back up to her mouth.

Lydia was breathless when Derek pulled away, his eyes glowing a bright blue.

“You should go inside,” He growled, his voice strained. Lydia had half a mind to ignore his order and continue kissing him, but she didn’t particularly want him to go full wolf on her at the moment. So she laid a gentle kiss on his lips before sliding down his body till her feet met solid ground. He walked with her up to the porch, handing her the book bag she had forgotten about. Smiling in thanks she walked up the steps, suddenly saddened that she had to leave him.

“Lydia,” his voice was husky as he murmured her name, causing her to turn around on the top step. Derek’s big hands cradled her face, his fingers pushing her hair back behind her ears. “Sweet dreams princess,” he whispered, before passionately kissing her one more time. And then he released her, turning and walking back towards his car.

“Good night Derek,” she whispered after him, feeling cold in his absence. She let herself into the house, closing the door behind her and leaning heavily against. What even was this afternoon?

“Holy smokes!” the sound of Natalie’s voice had Lydia looking up, her face flushing with embarrassment. “Good gracious I’m going to need a cold shower after watching that!” Her mom fanned her face with her hand, pearly white smile clearly visible.

“Mom! You watched!” Lydia couldn’t believe it. Well she could, but she didn’t want to.

“Well I was concerned about this loud muscle car pulling up in my driveway!” Natalie was having trouble keeping a straight face. “And then I see my daughter and the hunk of the year climb out of it and start making out, I just couldn’t look away.”

“Oh. My. God.” Lydia covered her face with her hands. She could not deal with this woman sometimes.

“So are you glad you kissed him?” Her mom waggled her eyebrows, way too eager for the inside scoop.

“Did you know he bought the lake house?” Lydia decided to steer this conversation in a different direction. The confusion on her mom’s face was answer enough.

“He did?” Natalie paused for a moment, studying Lydia. “How do you feel about that?” She shrugged, staring at her toes for a moment.

“I dunno… I was mad at first, but mostly just cause he didn’t tell me. But now…” she trailed off, not sure quite exactly how she felt.

“It’s ok to be happy about it hun,” Natalie’s cool hand brushed Lydia’s cheek. “You’re allowed to be happy.” Lydia stared into her mom’s eyes, and it was like looking into a mirror.

“He makes me happy mom,” she whispered, smiling reluctantly. “Derek makes me happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From The Lyrics of:  
> Lolita - Lana Del Rey
> 
> In case any one doesn't know, the song they are singing is Hurts So Good, by John Cougar Mellencamp... and it's one of those songs that I can't help but belt out... anyways... So question for you all (i think I already know the answer but...) I am getting to the point where I think I am going to write some ahem *sexy time* for Lydia and Derek... but since I haven't really gone down that road much in the story, I wanted to see if you guys would be interested in reading it or not? 
> 
> Also - side note - I have been using these Lana Del Rey lyrics, and for those of you who are interested, I have recently fixated on two songs that make me think of Dydia. Lucky Ones is the song that I kind of feel like is the theme for this story. And Off To The Races for some reason makes me think of them as well, but perhaps in a more post Season 2 universe... 
> 
> But anyhow, I hope you all are still enjoying this story! Thank you as always for reading and commenting! 
> 
> XOXO - B


	27. You Are My One True Love

Lydia tapped her pencil against the desk, one beat per second. She’d finished her math test early, and was staring blankly at the black board, tuning out the sound of scratching pencils, frantic erasing and clicking of calculators. Her own fidgeting was irritating her, so she carefully placed her pencil into the well at the top of her desk, instead wrapping a curl around her finger. She wanted to relive yesterday, to pretend she was riding in the Camaro with Derek again. But something was bothering her. Actually a certain group of somethings. They were driving her insane!

“Alright, pencils down. Pass your tests forward.” Mrs. Garcia drawled from her desk, a bored expression on her face. It was a Friday after all. Lydia twisted in her seat to collect the tests from behind her, unsurprised to find _all_ of her friends staring at her. They’d been doing this all day. Just staring. Stiles of course added his own mix of grimaces and eye twitching in as well.

“What?” Lydia asked them, rolling her eyes dramatically. They needed to get over it. Children. Malia sniffed the air, again, before leaning and whispering into Stiles’ ear.

“She doesn’t smell like sex, I’m telling you.”

“Oh for God’s sake!” Lydia stood up, throwing her book bag over her shoulder. “You guys are being ridiculous.” She turned and stormed out of the room, ducking through a hoard of lacrosse player outside the door.

“Lydia!” Scott was running after her, his dark hair flopping as he ran. She slowed down, allowing him to catch up to her. “Look, I’m sorry we’re all prying, but I just…” he ran his hands through his hair. “I love both you and Derek, and I just don’t want either of you to get hurt.”

Lydia stopped at her locker, surprising Scott with her genuine smile.

“Scott, I appreciate your concern, really.” She yanked her locker open, switching the books out of her bag. “And don’t you dare tell anyone,” she shot him a quick glare. “But I really, really want this thing with Derek to work out.” She felt her cheeks flush as a grin broke out on Scott’s face.

“I knew it!” he crowed, laughing when Lydia smacked his chest.

“Keep it down McCall!” she hissed, trying her hardest to be annoyed. But it was almost impossible with Scott. “And if I so much as hear a peep from the rest of the _pack_ that suggests you told someone. I. Will. Hurt. You.” She poked his chest with each word, but Scott just continued to chuckle.

“Mmkay Lyd,” he bent and planted a kiss on her forehead. “Don’t forget, pack meeting at your man’s tonight.” And with that he was gone, leaving Lydia with a lopsided smile and flushed cheeks.

҉

Lydia sat on her front steps, waiting for Stiles to pick her up for the pack meeting. She had reluctantly agreed to ride with him and Malia. They were insistent, and she knew they mostly wanted to interrogate her about Derek. The two of them needed to a get lives. Regardless of how annoying they could be, Stiles and Malia were still her friends, and she had missed spending time with them.

She heard a train whistle blow, and the rumble of it moving down the tracks. Looking around Lydia frowned. The train tracks were on the opposite side of Beacon Hills. They ran through down town, even farther away than Derek’s loft. There was no way she should be able to hear them. Allison didn’t seem to have any input on this, so she tried to push it to the back of her mind. She’d probably just imagined it.

Stiles’ jeep was rumbling down the street towards her, so she stood, grabbing the bag with Derek’s painting in it. She had decided to give it to him after all. Stiles slammed to a halt in her drive way, and Lydia tried to control her eye rolling. The kid was out of control.

“Hey Lyd!” Malia hopped out of the passenger side and folded her seat forward, allowing Lydia to climb into the back.

“Hey sweetie,” Lydia kissed Malia’s cheek before trying her best to gracefully clamber into the back of the jeep. “Stiles.” She nodded at him in the rearview mirror.

“Lydia…” his eyes narrowed. “What’s in the bag?” She sighed. They weren’t even out of the driveway yet and it was already starting.

“Thanks for giving me a ride guys!” she purposefully bypassed the question, not in the mood to a) tell Stiles the truth, or b) argue with him about it.

“So how do you think you did on the math test?” Malia twisted in her seat, watching Lydia apprehensively as Stiles backed out of the driveway and took off for Derek’s. Lydia shrugged, she was never sure how to answer these type of things. She _knew_ that she had done well. She always did well. But she didn’t want to damage Malia’s feelings, seeing as the coyote struggled with the class.

“I think I did alright, how about you?” She met Stiles’ eyes in the mirror. He gave her a reassuring wink, telling her that Malia was feeling good about this one.

“I think I did good! I can feel it!” A wide grin broke across Malia’s face, and for the first time Lydia saw a slight resemblance to Derek.

“You did _well_ , not good.” Stiles corrected.

“Whatever,” Malia brushed him off, her attention still on Lydia. “So what did you get on number 3?” For the rest of the ride they discussed the math test, with Lydia trying her best to diplomatically answer Malia’s questions.

As much as she enjoyed her friends’ company, she was all too excited to escape the confines of the jeep when they arrived at Derek’s.

“You’re not gonna tell me what’s in the bag, are you?” Stiles asked as they walked up the stairs.

“Nope!” she answered cheerfully, smirking at him before pulling open the door to the loft. It looked like everybody else was already there, scattered about chatting. For a moment, she was unsure of where she belonged. She wanted to go to Derek, to hug him and kiss him and hang all over him. But she had too much pride for that. Besides, it was much more fun to keep her friends in the dark.

So instead she wandered over to the couch, flopping down into her favorite spot in the corner. Within seconds Scott had joined her, mischief written all over his face.

“You aren’t going to say hi to your man?” he whispered in her ear. Lydia tensed, turning to glare at him.

“Shut up!” she hissed, whacking him across the chest with her arm. “I told you to be quiet!” Scott dissolved into giggles, only to sober up immediately when Derek sat down on the other side of him.

“What’s so funny… Scott?” Derek growled. Lydia could tell he was trying to look mean, but she could see the corners of his mouth twitching as Scott’s eyes grew to the size of quarters.

“N-nothing,” the alpha’s voice cracked, but he gained his composure. “Lydia just knows how to make me laugh,” he turned to her, HELP ME clear in his eyes. “Don’t ya?”

“Oh yeah,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t you need to start this meeting or something?” She asked him. He should know, distraction was much more effective than making up stories.

“No,” Scott shook his head. “Derek and Deaton are in charge! I’m just excited I get to sit here with you!” Lydia couldn’t help but laugh, Scott had a way of making her do that.

Derek got up and joined Deaton in front of the room, looking slightly uncomfortable under the gaze of all the teens. Lydia looked around, taking inventory of who was there. Braeden and Deputy Parrish were both missing, but she was pretty sure that Jordan was on duty tonight. And who knows where Braeden was. As Deaton started to speak, Kira took the spot Derek had vacated, leaning across Scott to kiss Lydia on the cheek.

“Hey!” Scott pushed Kira gently back. “Pay attention you two!” Lydia and Kira shared a look, before bursting into giggles as they turned away from each other.

Deaton had launched into a talk about werewolves, starting with the basics (how you become a werewolf, what it means to be a werewolf), and then moving on to more complex things (poisons, different forms that wolves take, legends that were true and untrue). Lydia already knew most of this stuff, her attention only grabbed when Derek would speak. (In his typical fashion, he didn’t do much talking, only to shut Stiles down when he insisted Derek show them his wolf form.) But then, Deaton brought up something a little more interesting.

“There are some legends that say that werewolves each have a unique mate, a soul mate if you will.” The vet smiled slightly as he looked around the room, every teen was staring at him now, eyes wide. “I don’t know how true that is, although I have seen wolves, or coyotes,” he nodded towards Malia and Stiles, “Form very powerful bonds with their mates.” Lydia could feel Derek’s eyes burning into her, but she refused to make eye contact. There was no need to turn into a molten puddle of hormones in the middle of a pack meeting. “Derek, have you had any experience with this?”

Lydia’s face began to heat, her heart beat echoing in her ears. _You need to calm down woman._ Allison. Allison was back. The relief she felt wasn’t quite enough to relax her as Derek started speaking.

“Until recently,” his eyes finally left Lydia and swept the room. “I had thought that was all a bunch of made up bull shit. I’d never met anyone who’d found their ‘mate’ or whatever. But then I saw Malia with Stiles, and I er…” he paused, swallowing as he glanced quickly at Lydia. “I met another wolf who has seemed to have experienced it.” She felt her eyes widen. Even _she_ could tell he was lying. And it didn’t help the Scott was looking between her and Derek with a wide grin on his face. “Anyways, from what I understand, it’s less of an earth shattering thing and more of a harmonious feeling.” He was met with blank faces, Lydia included. Derek rolled his eyes. “Ok, so, I’m sure Scott and everybody can attest to this, but we all have this inner wolf inside of us. He or she is very primal, with urges based solely on instinct. So when it comes to attraction, the wolf often wants people for their looks and potential breeding ability only.” Stiles was mumbling something to Malia, so Derek paused to glare at him. “Be mature Stilinski.” He growled, before turning back to the group. His eyes landed on Lydia, which did not help her whole attempting to calm down thing she had going on. “Then there’s the human side of you that not only might have different physical taste, but is also attracted to someone based on other factors: personality, hobbies, and the sound of their laugh…” At this point, everyone was staring at Lydia, who was fighting the urge to cover her face with her hands. Not that she was embarrassed… no, she just didn’t know how to handle herself. Instead she stared at Derek, pretending like all she was doing was giving him her full attention. He smiled at her, that little smile that made her heart flutter in her chest. “When your human side and your wolf both want the same person, it just… well I don’t really know, this is all hearsay, but I guess it just makes your world make more sense… I guess…” Derek kind of trailed off, sending a glare around the room for what Lydia figured was reputational purposes.

Deaton began to speak again, but all Lydia could focus on was Derek. He was watching her, green eyes full of heat and desire. And then it clicked. He thought _she_ was his soul mate. That’s what he’d just told everyone. _Well duh, where have you been?_ At one point in her life, not too long ago, Lydia would have panicked. She would have run, fast and hard, as far away from Derek and the commitment she knew he would need as she could get. But something inside her had changed, and deep down in her bones, she knew that Derek was all she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title from the Lyrics of:  
> Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for reading and all the comments! I appreciate it so much :)
> 
> xoxo - B


	28. Cause You & I, We Were Born To Die

The sound of a train whistle drew Lydia out of her thoughts. Frowning, she craned her neck, trying to look out the bay window. But she already knew that she’d never heard the train from here before. What was going on?

“What are you doing?” Scott whispered in her ear as she settled back into the couch. Lydia shrugged, shaking her head slightly.

“Nothing. I just thought I… never mind.” She tried to focus on Deaton, but her brain had fully switched gears. She was remembering how she could hear the electricity the night Kira was kidnapped, and the clanging when Stiles had his MRI. This could not be good. Annoyingly, Allison seemed to be silent on the matter. And then Scott ad Derek’s phones both started ringing.

Everyone else laughed, but Lydia found herself tense. This was bad. All bad.

“Hey Deputy Parrish! What’s up!” Scott answered the phone beside her. She had a feeling based on Derek’s expression that he was talking to Braeden. Bad. This was very, very bad. As Scott’s expression sobered, it felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. Everyone went completely silent, waiting for them to hang up.

“They’ve got a location on Peter,” Scott announced solemnly as he stood up. Immediately everyone clambered to their feet, talking and yelling and rushing towards the door. Except for Lydia. She sat frozen in her seat.

“Allison, please help me.” She whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Everybody stop!” Derek yelled over the noise, silence following. “Braeden’s tracked them to the abandoned lumber yard along the tracks on the town line.” The train. That’s why she was hearing the train.

“Lydia, Mason, you stay here with Deaton.” Scott ordered, “Derek and I will go scout it out, the rest of you follow behind.”

_Stiles! Stop him!_

“Stiles!” Lydia screamed his name, unable to keep the panic from her voice. Everyone froze, all staring at her. “Stiles, you need to stay here.” She repeated quietly, hanging her head.

“But I don’t want” Stiles went to protest, but Scott cut him off with a glare.

“You should stay here. Get the blueprints up, find out as much info as you can.” He paused, stepping closer to Lydia. “Are you okay?”

Lydia just nodded, wrapping her arms around herself to try and quell the shaking. No she wasn’t alright. She was hearing trains, and Allison was giving her orders but she didn’t have enough information and Stiles wanted to argue and they all thought she was crazy and Derek was running off to another fight and she had no idea if he would survive or not and she was just scared. She was always scared.

Derek’s movement by the door caught her eye. He cracked his neck, and she could’ve sworn he grumbled,

“Fuck it,” before crossing the floor towards her in four strides. His arm was around her before she could blink, dragging her from her seat and up against his warm body. And then he was kissing her, hard. Her body reacted before her mind did, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself into his warmth.

“Ugh what the hell guys,” Stiles’ moaning had Derek smiling against her lips before he pulled back.

“I want you to be here when I get home,” Derek murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “And I want you to be on the other end of the line feeding us information when we go in there.”

“Ok,” was all she said, burying her face in his chest as he hugged her close.

And then they were gone. Lydia was left with Stiles, who was alternating between pounding the keys on his laptop and watching Lydia through narrowed eyes. Deaton was sitting at the table, Stiles cell phone on speaker with Kira as him and Mason combed through some of the Hale family history books. Lydia sat on the end of Derek’s bed, chin on her knees, wrapped in a blanket that smelled like Derek. _I’m really sorry, I just don’t know what is going to happen. It’s like it’s hanging in the balance._ Allison was stressing in her mind. Lydia could almost picture her pacing back and forth in front of her. _I knew that if Stiles had gone, he would have been killed. Peter would have used him against Malia. But I mean… I think if I can’t tell... I just don’t know. I think it’s going to be okay._

Lydia sighed. She hoped it was going to be okay. She wasn’t sure what she would do if it wasn’t.

҉

Three hours later, and Lydia was alone in Derek’s loft. It had been an hour since Scott had called to tell them that they’d captured both Peter and the Desert Wolf. Deaton had left to take Mason home, and Stiles was of course half way out the door before Scott had hung up, rushing to get to Malia. But Derek had wanted her here when he got home, so she waited.

Restless, she’d changed out of her dress and into a sweater she found in Derek’s bureau. It was huge on her, hanging almost to her knees, but it brought her a sense of comfort. She’d surveyed his book case, smiling to herself when she spotted Gone With The Wind and The Great Gatsby tucked in between a variety of historical volumes. So she’d pulled out Gone With the Wind and began to read it. But she still couldn’t focus, her minding in constant worry about Derek. Where was he?

There was a gentle scratching at the door. Lydia cocked her head, listening. There was more scratching, followed by a low whine. Derek. She scrambled off the bed, stumbling in her bare feet as she raced towards the door. Yanking the door open she fell to her knees, staring at the large black wolf sitting outside the door.

“Derek?” she whispered. The wolf stepped towards her, nuzzling his head gently against her neck. “Derek.” Then he was moving again, limping off into the bathroom where Lydia couldn’t see him. Confused, Lydia pushed herself to her feet, closing and locking the door tightly. When she turned around, human Derek emerged from the bathroom, bare chested with sweat pants hanging low on his hips.

He held his arms open for her, and Lydia ran to him, not caring that his right arm was bloody and there was a gash across his eyebrow. All she cared about was feeling the warmth of his body against hers. Derek caught her firmly against him, holding her tight as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I was so worried,” Lydia whispered against his neck, not daring to look at him for fear she would start to cry.

“I know, I’m sorry.” His voice was low as he rubbed her back, walking them over to sit on his bed. “I wanted to follow the Sheriff to see where they were taking Peter. But I uh can’t just transform back into a human because I’m naked and…” Firmly seated on his lap, Lydia pushed back so that she could smirk at him. “Don’t look at me like that,” he growled. “I’m trying to be serious here.”

“I’m just picturing you running behind the police cruiser buck naked and…” she started to giggle, the unamused look on his face only increasing the hilarity. And then suddenly his hands were on the sides of her face, and he was kissing her, a raw undercurrent of need radiating from him. Lydia pushed him back onto the bed, her hands slowly sliding up his abs to his chest as she kissed him. Derek’s large hands were rough as he ran them up her thighs, and under her shirt, gripping her waist. She gasped when he flipped them, his body completely covering hers. One hand brushed her hair out of her face, the other was warm against her ribs (so close, but _so_ damn far from doing something _useful_ ).

“We need to have a talk,” Derek growled, his concerned expression not matching his tone. Lydia sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes for effect.

“Right now?” she whined, holding in her urge to kick her feet.

“Yes right now.” Derek’s hand inched higher across her rib cage. “Or else I’m going to rip this shirt to shreds and have my way with you until you’re screaming my name.” She knew his growl was supposed to scare her, to make her cower. And it did make a flush crawl up her neck to her cheeks, but it had nothing to do with being scared and everything to do with the dull ache between her thighs and the thrumming of every nerve in her body. And dammit she knew he could probably smell how horny she was and to be honest she was almost at the point of not caring. “And so help me God, don’t you dare say that you think that sounds like fun.” Derek warned, but when she looked up at him through her lashes, he had a seductive little grin on his face.

“Fine Derek,” Lydia drawled, hooking her legs around his waist. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Us.” Derek sighed, dropping his head and pressing soft kisses along her throat. “You. I just. This is very difficult for me, and you’re very distracting.” He tried to sit back on his heels, but Lydia locked her arms around his neck, holding him close to her.

“How am I distracting?” she purred, her lips drifting along his jaw.

“As if you don’t know,” Derek chuckled. “But it’s more than that Lydia. The way you smell, not your perfume, _you_ , is intoxicating to me.” She glanced up to find him watching her with bright blue eyes. “Just hearing your voice drives me crazy. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” He paused, swallowing visibly. “Listen, I don’t want to pressure you, or make you feel trapped or anything. But um, basically whether you know it or not, you own me. I’m yours. I don’t know how to explain it. But Lydia, if you want, I um, I’d really like you to be mine.”

Lydia stared at him, her heart slamming against her ribs. She realized that by doing this, by really doing this with Derek, she would be holding an incredibly fragile heart in her hands. Was she okay with this?

“I already am yours,” she whispered, pulling Derek’s lips to hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:
> 
> Born To Die - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Hi! Thanks for reading, sorry this is kind of short but I am working on the new chapters... coming up soon! Thanks again
> 
> xoxo - B


	29. But Baby Nobody Can Compare to the Way You Get Down, Down, Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is a little raunchy ;)

“Hey! Where are you going?” Lydia pushed herself up, frowning as Derek jumped off the bed, the biggest grin she’d ever seen in her life on his face. “I’m ready for the whole screaming your name part now.”

“I’m all bloody and gross, I need to take a shower.” Derek insisted, smile never fading. She stared at him for a moment, had the man gone insane?

“Do I look like I care about a little sweat and blood?” she asked, attempting to crawl sexily to the edge of the bed. But Derek was too busy grinning to himself, and didn’t reply, instead heading for the bathroom. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this right now!” she hissed under her breath, scrambling off the bed. “Wait! I want to give you something!” She yelled after him, satisfied to see him pause at the bathroom door. He turned to watch her, his eyes hungry.

Scurrying for the bag she’d brought with her, Lydia tried to figure this guy out. He was looking at her like he wanted to rip her clothes off, while simultaneously insisting that he get in the shower. Men. Pulling the painting from the bag, she slowly walked back to him.

“I always forget how tiny you really are,” he whispered when she reached him, looking down on her.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” she snapped, her voice huskier than she intended. Damn Hale and his damn green eyes always throwing her off her game. She just held the painting towards him, watching as his smile grew impossibly wider. “I decided you should have it.”

“Lydia, I…” he seemed to be at a loss for words as he carefully laid the painting on the table beside him. When he looked at her again, his grin had been replaced with a look that landed somewhere in the territory of scary and seductive. Lydia gulped, stepping back slightly as he prowled towards her. Her heart rate was going through the roof, and she wished she could say it was because she was scared. But no, it had everything to do with the heat spreading through her body and how she was seriously considering just stripping for him. “You can’t run from me Princess,” he growled, his movements fluid, predatory.

But Lydia turned and ran anyways, giggling as his arms snaked around her, tossing her gently onto the bed. And then his mouth was on hers, turning her giggles into moans as he tore the sweater over her head, throwing it over his shoulder. His eyes were glowing bright blue as his hands appreciatively roamed her body, sliding up her thighs, gripping her ass, caressing her breasts through her lace bra. Lydia arched against him, her eyes rolling back as his lips trailed down her neck. Derek pulled back for a moment, his eyes fading back to green as one hand pushed through her hair.

“You need to stop me if-“ Lydia cut him off, pulling his face back to hers and draping her legs over his hips. She could almost feel the wolf coming out in him, his movements were full of primal need. He pinned her wrists above her head with one hand, the other sliding beneath her and unhooking her bra.  She gasped when his teeth grazed her nipples, her hips reflexively grinding against his. Derek’s mouth continued down her body, releasing her wrists so that his hands could caress her breasts. Using her feet Lydia tried to push his sweatpants off, her hands too busy exploring his muscled back to help.

His tongue dipped into her belly button while a tearing sound made Lydia vaguely realize that Derek had literally ripped her panties to shreds. But then his mouth was down _there_ , sucking and licking, and any coherent thought she had left her mind. Her fingers gripped his hair, as she tried not to clamp her thighs too tight around his head. But his tongue was doing _things_ and it was driving her higher and higher and now she was whimpering, eyes squeezed shut.

“Derek… please,” she moaned, her hips bucking as slowly slipped one, and then two fingers inside of her. “Oh my god,” she could barely speak, her body trembling as his fingers and tongue thrust faster and faster. His free hand reached up, roughly twisting on of her hardened nipples between is fingers. “Fuck!” She came hard, body arching before collapsing back into the sheets. Every inch of her seemed to be thrumming with indescribable energy as Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She could taste herself on his eager lips. “Why do you still have pants on?” her voice was breathy, but it still made Derek chuckle.

Lydia slipped her hand beneath the waist band of his sweats, running her fingers over his hard length. And boy was it a _length_. A low moan escaped Derek’s lips, his lids heavy. Feeling kind of like a sex goddess of some sort, she pushed him onto his back, pulling his sweatpants slowly down his hips. Her eyes widened slightly, but she held in a gasp. No need to feed his ego anymore.

His breathing was ragged as she settled herself between his legs, resting one hand on his chiseled abs as she leaned over him, licking him slowly from base to tip.

“Lydiaaaa,” Derek groaned, his hand fisting in her hair as she took him into her mouth. “Fuckkkk baby.” She swirled her tongue around him as she pulled back, moaning against him as he pushed into her. “Oh Jesus Christ princess, you’re gonna- I gotta, you gotta stop,” He tugged gently on her hair, chest heaving under Lydia’s gaze. Grinning in what she hoped was a seductive way, she gasped when he grabbed her waist, dragging her up to kiss him.

“I want you inside me,” she demanded, heart stuttering as Derek’s eyes flashed blue. His large hands gripped her hips, holding her in position.

“You sure Lydia?” Derek was watching her, restraint showing on his face. Inside of answering she pushed herself down onto him, gasping slightly. She stared at him for a moment, enjoying the way his eyes roamed her body, leaving a trail of heat in their wake.

“Fuck me.” She growled at him, tightening around him when he flashed her a seductive grin. His hands tightened around her hips, digging into her ass as lifted her, then slammed back in. “Oh god,” she moaned, throwing her head back, her fingernails scratching down his pecs as she met him thrust for thrust. “Wait.” She paused, finding the nerve somewhere to narrow her eyes. “You didn’t even ask if I was on birth control.” Derek chuckled, slowing his thrusts to an excruciatingly yet amazingly slow pace.

“I already knew you keep forgetting to take them,” his words were punctuated with breathy moans. “And you were fertile last week.”

“Oh my god! How do you even-“ Derek’s lips closed over hers, swallowing her argument. Before she could recover he flipped them over, kissing down her neck. “Derek…” she moaned his name when his thumb found her clit, rubbing in tight circles. She was climbing again, her whole body tensing as she neared her orgasm.

“That didn’t sound like a scream baby,” Derek growled, the rumble and warmth of his breath in her ear only sending her higher. She clung to him, sinking her teeth into the curve between his neck and shoulder as it almost became too much.

“Fuck Derek!” she screamed as she tipped over the edge, her legs shaking slightly.

“Lydia,” he sighed her name, and she realized that they had come together this time. His body was heavy and hot on top of her, but Lydia couldn’t think of any other place she’d rather be.

After a few moments Derek rolled off of her and climbed off the bed. She watched him walk to the bathroom, admiring how firm his ass was and how sculpted his shoulders were and that sexy ass tattoo and god she was tired. _Whew girl, now that was amazing!_

“Allison! Get out of here!” Lydia hissed, un-freaking-believable. The last thing she needed was her best friend’s commentary on her sexual activity.

“Why didn’t we do this a long time ago?” Derek reappeared, scooping her into his arms and carrying her to the bathroom.

“Because you’re a grump,” Lydia muttered, curling her arms naturally around him. “What are you doing?” The shower was running in his modern bathroom, steam seeping out over the glass walls. Derek grinned at her, green eyes sparkling.

“Well princess, I’m not about to take a shower alone…”

Lydia felt her heavy eyes widen, her body already reacting. This was going to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey
> 
> OMG. Gosh guys, idk why this was so hard for me to write, I don't usually have issues with this sort of thing but I hope you all enjoy, even though my wording got kind of awk. idk. Anyways, thank you as always for reading! 
> 
> Much love  
> xoxo - B


	30. Says It Feels Like Heaven To Him

It was 8am and Derek found himself lying in bed, just staring at the goddess beside him. Lydia was smiling softly in her sleep, red hair fanned out across his pillows, curled up beneath the comforter, wearing nothing but the triskele necklace. The rose gold shone in the morning sun that filtered through the window, and once again Derek was overcome with a sense of almost pride. Except this time she really was his. Unable to help himself, he scooted closer to her, curling his body around her tiny one.

“Hi,” She blinked sleepily up at him with those green eyes. He could almost see her remembering last night, and he tried not to smirk as her heart rate accelerated and her cheeks flushed.

“Hi,” he answered, tilting her chin up with his finger so he could kiss her mouth. She reacted instantly, her body pressing against his, her fingers running through his hair. “I could definitely get used to this.” He murmured, pressing his lips to her forehead.

“Yeah,” Lydia laughed softly before snuggling against his chest. “Me too.” Derek felt his heart swell. He had never thought he would find something like this. Hell, he didn’t think he deserved to be this happy. Lydia was beautiful, she was incredibly smart, and stronger than anyone gave her credit for, but above all, she made him feel like he was worth it. Every once in a while she would look at him like he was her hero, and Derek would _never_ forget that. Lydia Martin had saved him.

And she also made him _and_ his wolf really horny, and he was about ready to have another round when he heard footsteps on the stairs. Cocking his head, he focused on the noise, trying to figure out who it was.

“Wait! Stiles!” Scott whispered. “You can’t just go running in there!”

“Why? The sour wolf always appears out of nowhere at my house!” Stiles hissed. Derek could just picture them in his mind, arguing on the other side of his door.

“I think that…” Scott sounded uncomfortable. “I think Lyd might be in there still.” Derek rolled his eyes.

“Are you serious!? I’m going in!”

“If that door opens, I will severely injure the first person I can get my hands on.” Derek growled, knowing full well that Scott could hear him.

“Stiles! Stop!” Scott hissed outside. “Derek knows we’re here just wait a minute.”

Stiles launched into a counter-argument, but Derek didn’t listen, instead turning to the confused looking Lydia.

“Your friends are here,” he grumbled, kissing her softly before rolling out of bed.

“They’re your friends too,” She whispered. He glanced at her over his shoulder, smirking when he caught her eyes roaming his body.

“Well they’re gonna bust down the door here in a few minutes…” he trailed of, not wanting to explicitly say she should get dressed. There was no doubt that Stiles had Scott eavesdropping. Lydia’s eyes widened and she scrambled out from under the covers, grabbing her dress off his bureau and holding it to her chest.

“Where is my bra?!” she mouthed the words, panic starting to show in her eyes and heart rate. With a smirk Derek pointed, her pink lacy bra was hanging off a lamp on the other side of the room. “Jesus Christ.” She hissed, stomping over to it and pulling it on. Her little floral dress followed, showing more leg than Derek cared for, but he knew better than to say a word. “Oh my God…” she had returned to the bed and bent over, picking up a shredded mess of lace with one finger. Raising his eyebrows as he pulled on a pair of jeans, he felt his lips twitch into a cocky grin.

“What can I say?” he shrugged, chuckling at her huff of annoyance. “Okay, you guys can come in!” he yelled towards the door, grabbing Lydia’s panties out of her hand and stuffing them in his pocket. The door rattled against the lock, a stream of annoyed swearing by Stiles floating into the room. Shaking his head Derek kissed Lydia hard on the mouth, and then slowly walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Stiles immediately fell into the loft, followed by an abashed looking Scott.

“Jesus Hale, you couldn’t put a shirt on?” Stiles sneered, his eyes narrowing when he spotted Lydia.

“I go shirtless just for you Robin,” Derek chuckled, earning a giggle from Lydia and a snort from Scott. Stiles on the other hand, was looking at him like he had three heads.

“Did you just…” he turned to Scott. “Did Dark-And-Scary just make a funny? I don’t think I can deal with this right now.” He stomped towards the couch, flopping down onto it as if he owned the place. Derek rolled his eyes. Drama queen.

“Sorry to just come over, but I wanted to get the details about where they took Peter last night,” Scott spoke up, a slight flush on his neck. Derek figured he was doing all he could not to notice the smell of sex that permeated the loft. Sex and Lydia. Derek’s favorite things. “Sheriff Stilinski wouldn’t tell us.” Scott sat beside Stiles on the couch, although with much less drama and a lot more respect.

With a sigh Derek followed him, settling himself into the arm chair he’d picked up a couple of weeks ago. Tenting his fingers, he glared at Stiles for a few moments. He did have to have some sort of entertainment once in a while. Once Stiles was sufficiently squirming, he decided to speak.

“Well, I followed the police cruiser-“ BANG. A clashing of pans erupted from the kitchen, causing all three boys to turn and look. Lydia, coffee pot in hand, sent them a glare.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m just trying to make some coffee here.” She growled. Derek just watched her for a minute. She had a graceful way about her; even in her bare feet and tousled hair, maybe even more so, she reminded him of a fairy. He hadn’t been kidding when he told her that she was a fairy princess. Banshees were often said to be fairy women, and Lydia just happened to be more of the Tinkerbelle variety… but Derek would _never_ tell her that. He waited until she’s gotten the coffee made before beckoning her.

“Come here princess,” he murmured, ignoring the gagging noises coming from Stiles’ direction. “You should hear his too.” Lydia strode over, moving to sit on the arm of his chair. But Derek tugged her onto his lap, settling her tiny body against him.

“Oh come on now!” Stiles moaned, “Is this really how it’s gonna be now?”

“Get over it,” Lydia snarled, which only increased Stiles agitation.

“Please Queenie! You were the one that informed me you’d sworn off men and wanted me to keep you accountable!” he insisted, eye bugging out like they often did.

“Well I’m a werewolf… not a man so…” Derek added, hiding his smirk by pressing soft kisses into Lydia’s shoulder.

“What is it with you people?” Stiles threw his hands up into the air, smacking them back down onto his knees. “And Lydia hasn’t already heard this already? What did you just like go to sleep when you got back here?”

“Oh my God Stiles.” Scott had covered his face with his hands. “Just give it up for now.”

“No! I don’t know if I like this and I want to know why he didn’t already tell her! Good relationships are built on trust and communication and…”

“Just like how you told Malia right away that Peter was her father.” Lydia snapped, bringing Stiles’ attention back to her.

“That was below the belt Lyd!” he clutched at his chest, mock hurt on his face. “I just want to make sure that Derek was being a good host and not ignoring you last night.”

“Why? Why me?” Scott was muttering under his breath, looking like he wished he could just vanish. Derek raised his eyebrows at Stiles, trying to come up with a snarky remark, but Lydia beat him to it.

“Oh he was a good host all right,” she purred, pulling his face to hers and kissing him roughly.

“Oh god just stop. Stop ok?” Stiles was stomping his feet, covering his face with his arm.

“Can we just move on? Please?” Scott pleaded. With a chuckle Derek broke away from Lydia, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around her.

“So anyways, last night I followed your dad in the police cruiser. He had told me that Deaton had recommended a high security facility that’s out in the desert that would be able to handle Peter.”

“What do you mean, _followed_?” Stiles asked, appropriately using air quotes.

“Um… How can you not understand that?” Derek asked with an eye roll. This kid sometimes…

“Like in your car?” he could tell by Stiles’ expression that he already knew the answer to this.

“No. As a wolf.”

“Why didn’t you just ride with my dad or Parrish?”

“Because,” Derek sighed. He had grown to care about Stiles, but the kid sure knew how to push his buttons. “When I transform back to a person, I do not have clothes on, ok?”

“So you would’ve been naked?” Stiles was trying so hard to hold in laughter, that when Lydia started to giggle again, he completely lost it.

“Can’t you just picture him running after the cruiser naked?” Lydia spit out between giggles, leaning towards Stiles as they both dissolved into hysterical laughter. Derek made eye contact with Scott, who was trying his hardest not to even crack a smile.

“Are you two done?” Derek growled, feeling satisfied when Lydia quickly sobered and settled back against his chest. “Anyways, I followed them out to the facility. It’s only about half an hour outside of Beacon Hills. But I couldn’t even get in there. They’ve got mountain ash barriers up that the guards break to let new people in and all sorts of electrical fences and stuff.”

“So do you think we are safe?” Scott asked, looking at both Lydia and Derek.

“I haven’t gotten any…” Lydia paused, her eyes glancing up at the ceiling. “Feelings… lately. Well since,” she glanced at Stiles. “Stiles yesterday.” Derek could hear her heart rate pick up as she thought back on the memory, so he rubbed her back gently.

“I think we are good for now” he added, smirking slightly. “Until Peter manages to manipulate his way out of there.”

“Oh wow, that just makes me feel so safe. Thanks.” Stiles was all sass and dirty looks. Derek just raised his brows.

“Your girlfriend will protect you Robin, don’t worry.”

“For God’s sake! STOP CALLING ME ROBIN! I AM A SUPER HERO IN MY OWN RIGHT!” Stiles looked like he was ready to fight Derek, his hands clenching into fists.

“You wanna fight me Stilinski?” Derek drawled, smirking now.

“I’m so not getting involved in this,” Lydia grumbled, climbing off of Derek’s lap and heading for the coffee maker.

“Don’t be so cocky sour wolf, I could take you!” Stiles insisted, standing up and towering over the still seated Derek. Gracefully pushing himself out of his chair, Derek crossed his arms and glared down at Stiles.

“Let’s see it Robin.”

“Okay you know what? Stiles and I need to go now,” Scott butted in, wrapping his arm tightly around Stiles’ shoulders. “Thank you Derek and Lydia.” The alpha added as he dragged his best friend towards the door.

“Bye guys!” Lydia yelled from the kitchen, smiling at Scott. He waved back to her before pushing Stiles out the door and closing it behind them.

Derek returned to watching Lydia move about in his kitchen. He decided he liked her best like this, barefoot, no make-up, a little disheveled.

“You’re beautiful, you know…” he said quietly, closing the distance between them. Lydia glanced at him, her cheeks tinged pink.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I um, wow. I usually handle these things much better.” She shook her head, mixing just a dab of cream into her coffee. “I’m sorry I laughed at you.” She added, staring down into her coffee cup.

“Hey,” Derek pulled at her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. “Hearing you laugh is one of my favorite things. You should do it more often.” Lydia smiled up at him for a moment, before he saw mischief in her eyes.

“Well maybe you should run after some police cruisers naked for me?” she suggested, walking away from him with her hips swaying. Derek watched her walk for a minute, rubbing a hand over his chest. Yes, being with Lydia was definitely something he could get used to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Hi Guys! Thanks as always for reading! So since I am completely disorganized, I was wondering if you guys could tell me any questions/events that I have left unanswered so far in this story? I just don't want to leave people hanging on stuff that I forgot about because I'm too obsessed with Lydia x Derek lol. I truly appreciate everyone's comments and input! 
> 
> Much Love  
> XOXO - B


	31. Cause I'm Your Jazz Singer, And You're My Cult Leader

“FYI, I haven’t forgotten about the whole ‘you keep forgetting to take your pills you were fertile last week’ thing,” Lydia shifted in her seat to glare at Derek. They had just gotten into his SUV, and were on their way back to her house. She watched as Derek swallowed, looking slightly uncomfortable.

“Um… what do you want me to say?” he asked, refusing to meet her eyes. Lydia thought about this for a moment. Did she want to give him hell and make him explain himself? Or did she just want to let it slide and enjoy the afterglow of amazing sex that was still with her. She smirked to herself. Definitely not letting it go.

“Let’s start with how exactly you knew I was forgetting to take my birth control?” she asked in a businesslike manner, cocking an eyebrow.

“Well,” he gulped. “You always used to take them at eight o’clock… right?” Lydia nodded, her eyes narrowing. “Well um, I would usually check up on you at that time, so I noticed the habit.”

“Check up on me?” she repeated, kind of enjoying the way he was almost squirming in his seat. _Give him a break Lydia, the guy made you orgasm like eighteen times last night._ Trying not to roll her eyes at Allison’s comments, she continued to stare at Derek.

“I was worried about you! I would just drop by quickly to make sure you were ok!” He got a little defensive, so Lydia reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers.

“That’s very sweet of you,” she said kindly, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. “Now tell me about the fertile thing.” She hardened her voice for the second part, not letting him off the hook yet. Derek sighed, finally looking at her with his patented Why-Haven’t-You-Figured-This-Out look.

“Obviously I could smell it Lydia,” he stated with an eye roll. “Your hormones changed and you emit pheromones to attract a mate. Well specifically, every time you saw me, your body’s production of pheromones would increase.” He grinned slyly at her. “I’m not the only one who has an animal side baby.”

Lydia felt her cheeks grow hot as she glared back at him. She wasn’t used to feeling embarrassed, and honestly, she shouldn’t have been. It wasn’t like she had control over her body’s natural reactions. Plus, Derek was physically a perfect hypothetical mate, it’s not like her own personal preferences had anything to do with it. _Except that you think he’s the perfect mate too. Cause he’s all hunky and handsome and he makes you laugh and he has great abs and a great ass and he makes you all warm and fuzzy inside and you all of a sudden are considering having children one day as long as they’re **his** children and…._

“Scientists have yet to prove that a human sex pheromone exists.” She stated, trying her best to squash her embarrassment. Derek looked at her for a moment, before reaching across the seat and dragging her to him, mashing his lips against hers. And God help her, Lydia kissed him back, her fingers curling around his shoulders and running through his dark hair. That is, until she remembered he was DRIVING!

“Derek! Pay attention to the road!” she hissed, attempting to sit back in her seat. But he tightened his grip on her with a smirk.

“I’ve got it under control,” he growled, returning to kissing her senseless. When he did release her, Lydia fell back into her seat, touching her now swollen lips gently. (She didn’t even want to think about the state the rest of her body was in).

“What was that all about?” she grumbled, trying and failing to look annoyed.

“You deserve to be kissed, and often, and by someone that knows how.” Derek replied solemnly.

“Did you just…” she cocked her head, thinking. “Did you just quote Gone With The Wind at me?”

“You’re supposed to say ‘and I suppose you think you’re the proper person’. Haven’t you seen the movie?” He was smirking slightly as he parked in Lydia’s driveway.

“No,” she scoffed, opening the passenger door. “I have read the book though. Obviously.” She climbed out of the SUV, straightening her dress as she stared at her house. Her mother was going to have a field day with this. That was for sure.

Derek walked up beside her, his hand coming to rest on the small of her back.

‘Well um,” she turned to look at him. “Thanks for bringing me home and uh…” she trailed off as he started to smirk.

“Don’t start being awkward now Lydia,” he teased. “I’m going to walk you to your door, and then you’re going to kiss me, and then I’m going to call you later.” He pushed gently on her back, so Lydia took a few steps forward.

“Listen Hale,” she hissed. “I don’t take orders, I give them. I will call _you_ later. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” she could tell he was still being an ass, but his attractiveness kind of dulled it down for her. Not that it was any excuse.

“Ok good.” She sniffed, spinning around on the top step to look at him. “And don’t look at me like that!” Derek’s smirk only grew, his eyes full of heat.

“Like what?” he stepped towards her, getting as close as being on the bottom step would allow.

“You know! Like you think I’m funny, but at the same time you want to like… devour me. Which you shouldn’t because I already know I look like a hot mess and am just a disaster and-“

Derek gently cradled her face in his hands, cutting her off with a warm kiss. When she (of course) kissed him back, his fingers pushed farther into her hair, anchoring her to him as he nibbled on her bottom lip.

Suddenly the front door opened behind them followed by,

“Lydia! Where have you….”

Lydia jumped in Derek’s embrace, breaking the kiss and turning to stare at her mother.

“Oh. Hello Derek,” Natalie leaned against the door frame, crossing her slender arms with a grin. Here we go. Sighing, Lydia uncurled her fingers from where she had unconsciously gripped Derek’s t-shirt and turned to face her mom.

“Hi Ms. Martin,” Derek stepped up onto the porch, hands shoved in his pockets, looking more like a sulky bad boy than ever. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Sorry mom, I um, we um, a bunch of us.” Crap. She had no good excuse for this. All the more reason that her mother needed to know about all this werewolf nonsense.

“Lydia, you could’ve called me.” Her mother’s voice didn’t sound mad, just worried.

“I know mom, I’m sorry.” She hung her head, feeling guilty for causing her mom worry.

“Ms. Martin, it’s my fault.” Derek stepped forward, looking sheepish. “I had some family drama last night, and Lydia got all caught up in it and we lost track of time.” When he turned that megawatt, hunk of the year smile on her, Natalie actually blushed.

“Oh my, I hope everything is alright,” she flashed Derek a grin. “And it’s Natalie hon, not Ms. Martin.” Lydia narrowed her eyes, looking back and forth between Derek and her mom. She definitely was still not a fan of their interactions. That was a fact.

“Ok mom, let’s go inside and we can finish talking about this, ok?” she stepped towards the door, crowding her mom until she stepped back inside.

“Lydia.” Derek breathed her name, the sound of it sending tingles down her spine. How could he still do this to her? His hand wrapped around her arm, tugging her back into his embrace. “I better get a good bye kiss princess.” He was growling in her ear, but Lydia was already kissing his neck and up his jaw until she found his lips. It was like every time they touched, there was a current of electricity connecting them, drawing them together. Derek’s hands slid down her back, gripping her ass and pulling her flush against him as he kissed her.

“Alright!” Natalie clapped her hands behind Lydia. “Break it up, let’s go!” Rolling her eyes, Lydia pulled back from Derek, blinking up at him with a smile.

“Bye,” she whispered, trying to keep the slight and irrational panic that he was leaving from showing.

“Bye,” Derek smirked, kissing her swiftly on the lips. Then his eyes went soft as he cupped her cheek in his hand. “Call me if you need me.” And then he stepped away, leaving Lydia feeling cold. “Bye Ms. Mart- I mean Natalie.” He waved to her mother as he stepped off the porch, hands shoved into his pockets as he strode back to his car.

“Jesus Lydia, how do you find these guys?” Her mom whispered from behind her. Knowing full well that he definitely heard that, she pushed her mom farther into the house, closing the door behind them.

“What do you mean by that?” she grumbled, flopping onto the couch.

“Well Jackson was almost too pretty to be real, and then this one is just like…” Natalie sighed, joining Lydia on the couch. “So? What’s the deal?”

“You’re not mad?” Lydia asked, watching her mother carefully. Natalie shook her head slightly, a gentle smile on her face.

“Well sure I was worried, but I knew you were with Derek and your friends… I saw Melissa at the grocery store yesterday after noon.” She grinned. “Plus, I was just trying to intimidate Derek a little bit.” Lydia rolled her eyes, unable to keep her own smile off her face.

“Oh yeah, that worked right up until he smiled at you,” she drawled, watching as her mom turned to her with a Don’t-Be-Silly face.

“Oh please Lydia, all he has to do is say your name and you’re jumping him!”

“Mom!” Lydia covered her face with her hands. “You can’t just say that!”

“I can and I did. So what’s the scoop? You guys a thing? Did you do it? Was he good?” Peeking through her fingers Lydia glared at her mother, who was grinning at her as if she was so proud of herself.

“You. Can’t. Just. Ask. Me. That.” She huffed, pulling her knees up to her chin. “And we are a thing, a couple I mean. I guess.” She glanced up, biting her lip to hold in the huge grin that threatened to break through. “He’s my boyfriend.” Her mom gazed at her a minute, reaching out and grabbing Lydia’s hand.

“You really like him, don’t you?” she asked, her voice soft. After a moment Lydia just nodded, grin turning into a giggle.

“I do Mom, I really do.”

“Aw honey,” Natalie pulled her into her lap, hugging her tightly. “I’m so happy for you.” Lydia wrapped her arms around her mom, realizing for the first time that she actually had the best mom ever.

“Thanks Mom,” she whispered.

“So tell me,” her mother held her at arm’s length. “He looks like he’s good in the sack, he’s gotta be.” And just like that the feelings vanished.

“Mom! No! We are not talking about this!” Lydia hissed, scrambling away from her mother and heading towards her room. 

“But I’m not a regular mom, I’m a _cool_ mom! We can talk about these things!” Natalie’s voice floated up the stairs after her. Her mom was pretty cool (she did just quote Mean Girls), but not cool enough. Lydia smiled to herself; regardless of how annoying her mom could be, she sure was lucky to have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Ultraviolence - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> XOXO - B


	32. Prettiest In-Crowd That You Had Ever Seen

“So Lydia… what’s new with you?” It was Sunday night, and Kira was sitting cross-legged on Lydia’s bed, math notebook in her lap. Malia was stretched out across the bed, two highlighters and a pen in her mouth as she stared at Lydia. With a dramatic sigh, Lydia flipped her hair over her shoulder. They were supposed to be doing math homework and studying for the test on Wednesday. But it was pretty clear that all her friends wanted was the scoop on her and Derek.

“What do you want to know?” she drawled, hiding her own desire to tell her friends behind her bland tone. Kira squealed at clapped her hands, bouncing on the bed.

“I want to know everything! How it all started, all the cute things he says to you, your first kiss and what he’s like and…”

“Okay, okay” Lydia giggled. She hadn’t had real girl talk since… well since Allison was alive. And the two of them hadn’t really had time for that kind of thing since she had gotten back from France. “Well, I’ve always kind of thought he was hot because I mean… he is.” At this Kira giggled, but Malia rolled her eyes. “Come on Malia, you probably thought he was hot too before you found out he was your cousin!” Lydia teased her friend, earning a snarl from the coyote for that one. Trying not to laugh, she continued with her story. “So anyways, when the boys fixed the wall at the lake house for me, it was like the first time I’d ever really even seen Derek when it wasn’t like full blown emergency mode… But I didn’t want anything to come of it I kind of just wanted to look at him, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Malia frowned, “If you’re attracted to someone it means that they are a potential mate and you should be with them.” Kira and Lydia shared an exasperated look.

“I understand Lydia, continue.” Kira said gently, busying herself with unknotting Malia’s oft tangled hair.

“Thank you.” She sighed, letting her thoughts drift back over the last couple of weeks. “On the second day they were at the house, I went with my mom, and Derek was all _shirtless_ and hot and my mom was flirting with him – which I don’t even want to talk about – but that was the first time he looked at me like… his eyes do this thing where they get all dark and warm and he kind of looks like he wants to rip my clothes off and… I guess that’s when it started.” She sighed again, thoughts of Derek running wild in her mind.

“Oh I remember, that night at the Sheriff’s Station, he got all annoyed when you were talking to Parrish!” Malia piped up, her eyes alight with glee that she’d started connecting the dots. “I knew something was off when he hauled us out of there being all growly!” Lydia laughed, her attention drawn back to the story.

“And that same night, after you left here, he came over to return my jacket, and accused me of being jealous that he was flirting with my mom… _Which I wasn’t!_ ” she clarified, glad that her friends didn’t dare question her.

“At the first pack meeting he was _super_ jealous of you sitting next to Parrish!” Kira added. “That was when Scott and I first noticed.”

“Yeah,” Lydia nodded, that’s when it started to snowball. “After the meeting, when I had one of my… episodes, he came over and he actually stayed the night with me, and he was so sweet and nice.”

“Derek was sweet and nice?” Malia cut in, disbelief on her face.

“He’s nice to me most of the time… if he’s not teasing me…” She watched as Kira started to French braid Malia’s hair, the blonde highlights standing out against her dark roots.

“So when did he kiss you? On your birthday?” Kira was eager, her eyes wide with excitement.

“No,” Lydia pulled her triskele necklace out from under the collar of her shirt. “But he did give me this. He told me that for me, he thought it should represent Power, Intellect, and Love.”

“And Love…” Kira whispered the words, just as Lydia and her mother had.

“He already knew!” Malia announced, pulling a highlighter out of her mouth and pointing it at Lydia. “He knew then that you were his soul mate.”

“No I don’t think so…” Lydia said, frowning at her friend.

“Nope. He knew. When you know, you know.” Malia returned the highlighter to her mouth, biting down on the cap.

“Well, whatever. He didn’t kiss me until the night we were all the lake house…”

“I knew it!” Kira squealed. “We were all taking bets on it! How’d he do it? What happened?” Lydia stared at her for a minute, waiting until she cooled her jets.

“You are _way_ too excited about this…” she grumbled, “Can you braid my hair too?” Kira nodded, and patted the bed in front of her, her deft fingers already combing through Lydia’s hair as soon as she sat. “So I was so angry with him. For buying the lake house and not telling me, and for making me jealous of him and Braeden on purpose, and a whole bunch of other stuff. And I was trying to yell at him, to tell him why I was mad, and he was just _looking_ at me in the way he has that basically turns me into a puddle. So I closed my eyes to keep yelling at him, and then all of a sudden he tells me to open my eyes…” she trailed off, letting the anticipation get to Kira, and even Malia who had paused in her highlighter chewing and was staring at Lydia.

“And?” Kira prompted, tugging gently on her hair. Lydia couldn’t help but grin.

“And I opened my eyes, and his face was like inches from mine. And then he kissed me, and it was just like… gosh I can’t even explain it. But it was a short one, so I told him to kiss me again –“

“Of course you did,” Malia grumbled. Lydia ignored her, continuing with her story.

“So he did, and it was just really _hot_ …. And then all hell broke loose as you guys know.” She sighed, closing her eyes to enjoy the feel of Kira playing with her hair. They were all silent for a moment, undoubtedly thinking back on the events of that night.

“So what happened Friday night?” Kira asked quietly, unable to hold in her curiosity.

“He basically asked me to be his girlfriend,” Lydia hummed happily in her throat. “Well it was much more romantic at the time… and then we slept together… a lot… many times.” She giggled, feeling her face flush as memories of that night flooded her.

“Many times?” Kira repeated, tying an elastic around the end of Lydia’s braid. Lydia shrugged, rotating her body so she could see Kira’s face.

“Well yeah?” she studied the kitsune’s face. “Haven’t you and Scott done it more than once in a row?” Kira’s cheeks colored immediately, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

“No… We um, we haven’t exactly done it at all…”

“Oh…” Lydia reached for Kira’s hand. “Do you err… do you want to?” She asked carefully, wanting to be respectful of whatever it was that Kira wanted for herself. Kira nodded vigorously, a nervous giggle escaping her lips.

“Yes!” she laughed this time, covering her eyes with her free hand. “Definitely yes! We just have been so crazy lately, and my parents can be super strict and I am so awkward and prom is coming up and I don’t even know! I’m nervous and excited but you know how Scott is he’d never make the first move especially if he thinks I’m nervous and I just don’t know how to do this and why aren’t you coming to prom with us?”

“Yeah, why aren’t you coming to prom?” Malia added. Lydia just gazed at the both of them for a minute, still surprised that Kira wasn’t out of breath.

“I’m not going to prom guys,” she said finally. “Derek is kind of old, and honestly, I’m just not ready yet… It was...” she sighed. _Tell them. You need to talk about these things._ “Allison and I had big plans for prom. And then I just kind of thought that Aiden would go with me… Cause I did like him. Not like Derek, but… it was something…” she trailed off, unable to control the tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

“Oh Lydia,” Kira whispered, regret and sorrow showing in her eyes. And then her arms were around Lydia, rubbing her back as she started to really cry. Malia joined her, looking slightly confused but understanding her friend’s need for comfort. “It’s ok to cry Lydia, you are always so strong.” Kira’s voice soothed Lydia as she leaned into her.

“Thanks guys,” Lydia mumbled, pulling back to wipe her eyes. Suddenly Malia’s eyes flashed blue and she leapt off the bed towards the windows.

“There’s somebody out there,” she growled, yanking the window open and disappearing into the darkness before Lydia could stop her.

“This oughta be good,” she chuckled through her tears, using the hem of her shirt to clean her face.

“It’s me Malia, stop!” Derek’s voice could be heard through the window, and then he stepped inside, Malia caught firmly in a headlock. Kira burst into giggles at the sight, attempting to muffle them with her hand.

“Let me go!” Malia whined, swinging her arms around and trying to claw Derek.

“You need to learn to think before you attack little cousin,” he murmured, slowly releasing his grip on her. She kicked at him, but Derek grabbed her foot, pushing her gently onto Lydia’s bed. “Hey baby.” He flashed Lydia a smile, leaning over her and kissing her softly.

“Hey,” Lydia grabbed onto his shirt, holding him in place for another kiss. “How long have you been out there?”

“Long enough,” He winked at her, which was just plain weird, and made Lydia think he might have heard the _whole_ entire conversation.

“Ok, that’s our cue to leave,” Kira said cheerfully, half tumbling off the bed as she gathered her notes. Malia frowned, confused at Kira’s reaction. “Don’t argue, let’s go.” Kira hissed, dragging the coyote out of the room and down the stairs.

“How much did you really hear?” Lydia asked again, watching Derek carefully. He grinned, kneeling on the bed in front of her.

“I just love hearing you talk about me,” he murmured, hands sliding up beneath her shirt. “And it breaks my heart when you’re sad.” He pressed a kiss to her temple, “So I totally understand if you’re not in the mood.”

“Just shut up and kiss me wolf man.” Lydia ordered, her hands already dragging his shirt over his head. A growl rumbled in Derek’s throat as he rolled on top of her. She kissed him back, channeling all of her sadness over Allison and Aiden into need for Derek.  She didn’t know how he managed to get her clothes off so fast, but they were both suddenly naked and under her quilt. And then he was inside her, thrusting at a torturously slow place, his mouth closed around one of her nipples. “God Derek,” she moaned, hands reaching for his ass, urging him to thrust harder, faster.

“Shhh baby, this has gotta be fast, your mom will hear us,” he whisper, kissing up her chest and along her collarbone.

“Fuckkk,” Lydia hissed as his thumb rubbed at her clit, her body bucking against him.

“Hush baby,” Derek kissed her passionately, his tongue ravaging her and swallowing her moans. And then his mouth was on her neck, kissing, biting. Lydia whimpered, trying her hardest not to scream when he bit her shoulder, sending her over the edge.

“Lydia baby,” he moaned in her ear, stilling as he emptied himself inside her. As he kissed her, Lydia wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring him to her. She’d found her true happy place: anywhere with Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> This is What Makes Us Girls - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Ugh guys I'm sorry, I am even annoying myself at this point with this chapter. I know how I want the story to end, but I need to get to that scene so I have some filler chapters... anyways, it's mostly just gonna be fluff and sex until the end because that's all I really want to write about lol. Thank you as always for reading, and I hope you all are still enjoying!
> 
> XOXO - B
> 
> PS - probs gonna be two chapters today because I'm really trying to finish this due to irritating myself with it haha


	33. Freshman Generation of Degenerate Beauty Queens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some more raunchy-ness coming your way

“Derek, I’m trying to do my homework!” Lydia whined, pushing him away halfheartedly as she lay on her stomach on the couch. Derek chuckled, circling around to face her from another angle.

“Don’t lie princess, I can smell it on you,” he growled, reaching out and squeezing her butt.

“Go away,” she muttered, trying not to get turned on. It had been almost two weeks since the night they’d… well become them, and Lydia was becoming more and more attached to Derek. He had quickly become her best friend and closest confidant, and they’d actually been able to spend normal quality time together. And then there was the sex. Lots of sex. Derek was insatiable, and Lydia would be lying if she said she wasn’t in the same boat. They’d done it on his bed, her bed, in the shower, in the tub, on the table and the couch and outside on the balcony. They’d done it in his car and her car and out in the middle of the woods on a blanket, and god dammit but Lydia still couldn’t get enough.

“Why? Come on my little fairy princess,” Derek begged, taking her chemistry book from her and placing it on the coffee table. He crawled on top of her, pressing his bulge against her ass. Against her better judgment, Lydia arched into him, smirking when she elicited a small moan.

“Because Scott and Stiles are coming over, and the smell of sex makes Scott uncomfortable,” she explained, reaching for her book. But Derek grabbed her hand, kissing her palm before pinning it beneath his own.

“I don’t give a fuck about Scott and Stiles,” he whispered, his breath hot on the back of her neck. His tongue traced along her ear lobe, heat pooling between her thighs.

“You’re hard to argue with,” her voice was almost shaking as she arched into him again, her core aching for his touch.

“That’s my girl,” Derek growled, teeth sinking into her shoulder as he pushed her skirt up her waist. “You’re already wet for me baby aren’t you?” Lydia just moaned, her body trembling with anticipation. He moved impossibly slow, sliding her panties down her thighs.

“Derek please,” she groaned, burying her face in the couch cushion as he slid one finger inside her. The heat of his body left her, and then he was pulling at her hips, the sound of his zipper loud in the quiet loft.

“This never gets old princess,” Derek murmured, smacking her ass lightly, then kissing the red mark. His hand fisted in her hair, pulling her head back. “Look at me Lydia, I want to see your beautiful face.” She obliged him, tucking her chin over her shoulder, watching him with hooded eyes. Derek grinned at her, that seductive little smile that turned her on like no other. “Ready?” He asked, smirking when Lydia nodded vigorously, hair flopping into her face.

Her eyes fluttered closed as he slid inside her, the satisfactory slap of flesh on flesh bringing a flush to her cheeks. Derek bent over her, crushing his lips to hers.

“Oh my God,” Lydia moaned, hanging her head. The angle was just right, hitting her G-spot, the buildup of what Lydia guessed to be her biggest orgasm ever intensifying.

“Jesus baby, you like that huh?” Derek was breathless, she could tell he was close.

“Faster.” She growled, pushing back into him as he thrust. He did as she asked, punctuating his moves with little moans. The pressure inside of her was almost too much, and she dug her fingers into the couch, moaning loudly.

“Scream baby,” Derek ordered, his grip on her hips almost painful. Lydia shook her head. She didn’t want too. If she did, it was gonna be a full on banshee scream. “Let me hear it.” His growl sent her over the edge, she couldn’t handle it anymore. So she screamed, finding her release and collapsing onto the couch. Derek followed, his breath warm on the back of her neck.

“Wow,” Lydia breathed, rolling beneath him so that she could look at him. “I feel like such a ho with my skirt all jacked up and my undies around my ankles.” Derek chuckled, rubbing his stubble covered cheek against her smooth one.

“But you’re my little ho.”

“Derek!” she squealed, smacking his chest.

“I’m only kidding!” Derek laughed, “I’m sorry baby, you’re not a ho, you’re a beautiful goddess of love.”

“Oh my God,” she groaned, giggling as he kissed her neck.

“Scott just pulled up outside.” Derek said casually, his fingers tracing patterns in her thighs. Lydia’s eyes flew open, and she pushed at Derek, scrambling off the couch and yanking her panties back up.

“Oh my God Derek! Get up!” she hissed, rushing to the bathroom while simultaneously pulling her skirt back into place. Finding the Febreeze she raced back out into the loft, spraying it all over the couch. “Light those candles I brought over the other day.” She ordered, glaring at Derek until he moved (not without dramatic sighing and eye rolling of course). Worried that the Febreeze wasn’t quite doing the trick she dug a bottle of perfume out of her purse (Honey by Marc Jacobs, her new favorite).

“Stiles and Malia are here too,” Derek grumbled from the kitchen, where he was begrudgingly lighting a candle. Lydia hastily began spritzing perfume, in the air, on her clothes, even on Derek (mostly just to irritate him). She had just slid the bottle back into her purse (which she absolutely adored, it was Kate Spade), when Stiles burst in, followed closely by Malia, Scott and Kira.

“Jesus! What happened? A Febreeze bomb go off in here or something?” Stiles groaned, covering his mouth and nose with his t-shirt. Lydia shrugged, smiling when she felt Derek’s arm around her waist.

“I dunno,” she smirked at Scott, who was visibly relieved to not be assaulted by the smell of sexual activity, “I think it smells good in here, like home.”

“Yeah,” Stiles grumbled, flopping onto his usual spot on the couch. “If home is in the Macy’s perfume department!” Shaking her head, Lydia turned away from him, instead focusing on Kira and Malia, who looked like they were up to no good.

“Ready Lyd?” Kira asked, her arm hooked through Malia’s. Lydia narrowed her eyes.

“Ready for what?” she asked slowly.

“You’re coming prom dress shopping with us… prom’s in like three weeks!”Malia grinned at her.

“But I’m not-“

“We know,” Kira cut her off. “But we need you! You are the most fashionable girl in Beacon Hills!” Glancing down at her outfit for the day (a beige, pink and lavender floral skirt, light pink cable knit sweater, and purple Mary Jane style heels). Lydia _had_ to agree on that one.

“Okay fine,” she sighed, pretending not to notice the knowing look Kira and Malia shared. “I just need to use the bathroom quick.” She tried to discreetly grab a pair of clean panties from her drawer in Derek’s bureau, ignoring Stiles’ and Scott’s watching eyes.

As she closed the door behind her, she decided this was one of those times that she really wished she had werewolf hearing. What were they all talking about? _Whispering, they’re whispering._ Annoyed, she stepped out of her underwear, throwing them in the laundry basket and then cleaning herself up. She wasn’t about to go shopping all sticky and gross down there. No way José. She felt much better with clean underwear, and after fixing her hair in the mirror, she returned to her friends.

They were all acting entirely too normal, Malia and Kira waiting by the door, Scott and Stiles arguing as they tried to hook a XBOX up to Derek’s TV.

“Are you guys going to play video games?” she quietly asked Derek, trying not to show how absurd the idea was to her.

“Yeah!” Stiles answered for him. “And I’m going to kick two werewolf asses at Call of Duty!” Derek just rolled his eyes, pulling Lydia in for a kiss.

“Don’t hurt him too bad,” she whispered, before kissing him back gently.

“I can’t make any promises,” Derek growled, before smiling at her. “Have fun princess.” Lydia kissed him one more time, and then followed her friends out the door.

҉

“You and Derek just had sex didn’t you?” Kira had just come out of the dressing room, wearing a ridiculously puffy, hot pink dress.

“Okay, that dress is a solid no.” Lydia said, looking at it with disgust. “Go back in there.” She waved her hand, waiting until Kira disappeared behind the curtain to answer. “Why do you ask that?”

“I may be innocent, but I’m not dumb,” Kira peeked her head out, using one of Lydia’s own snotty looks on her. “All the febreeze and candles in the loft, plus your hair was all messy, and you are basically glowing… and…”

“I could still smell it.” Malia cut in, stepping out in a short camo patterned dress. Lydia made a face.

“Where the hell did you find that?” she asked, shaking her head. “I’m about ready to go find dresses for the two of you if you don’t start making better choices.” She was surprised to hear Kira reply with an exasperated,

“Finally! Why do you think we wanted you to come!” she poked her head out again, smirking. “For a genius you’re kind of slow today…”

“Derek must be distracting her, throwing her off her game,” Malia added from her dressing room. Lydia glared between Kira and Malia’s curtains.

“Alright that’s enough Scott and Stiles Jr,” she growled, standing up in a huff. “I’ll be back with some actual fashionable choices for you to smart asses.” She stomped off, smiling as Kira called,

“I love you Lyd!” after her. She combed the racks, grabbing as many dresses as she could carry and bringing them back with her. She handed a pile to each of her friends, settling back into her chair with a satisfied smile. While she waited for them to change, a dress hanging on the return rack caught her eye. It was beautiful, perfect really. It was long and a dusty rose color, strapless with a sweet heart neckline. The bust was modestly jeweled, the rhinestones traveling down the waist on one side. Unable to help herself Lydia stood and walked over to it, running her fingers through the material. It was even her size.

She was still staring at it when Malia emerged from her dressing room, looking disgruntled. Before the coyote could say a word, the salesperson that was helping them, an elderly lady with a kind face, appeared.

“Oh sweetie,” she said to Lydia, who’d yet to back away from the dress. “That dress… that dress was made for you.” Lydia shook her head, smiling sadly.

“Oh no,” she denied, stepping away from it. “I’m not going to prom this year.” The lady, her name was Cheryl, cocked her head, looking confused.

“A girl as beautiful as you shouldn’t have any problem getting a date to prom.”

“Her boyfriend is an old fart,” Malia supplied, looking pleased with the way Lydia blushed. Cheryl laughed, her blue eyes sparkling.

“Well in that case, you should try it on anyways, wear it for your boyfriend. Old men like girls in pretty dresses.” The bell on the door tinkled, and Cheryl scurried away, leaving Lydia to glare at Malia.

“Now she thinks I have a sugar daddy!” she hissed, taking in Malia’s dress. “What’s the problem?”

“Derek is basically a sugar daddy….” Malis couldn’t resist one last jab before turning and looking at herself in the mirror. “I dunno… it’s awful restrictive! How am I supposed to protect Stiles when I can barely move my legs?”

Lydia sighed. The dress Malia had on was a light blue mermaid style dress that hugged her curves all the way to the floor. It looked fantastic on her, but Lydia knew better than to argue.

“You’re not going to be fighting anyone… But go try a different one on, maybe the green one.” she instructed, trying not laugh as Malia waddled back into the dressing room. She looked back at the rose colored dress, she could almost feel the hearts in her eyes.

“You should try it on,” Kira whispered from behind her. Lydia just sighed, turning to look at her friend.

“Oh my gosh Kira!” she gasped, her eyes lighting up. “It’s perfect!” Kira just grinned, spinning around and making the skirt fan out. It was bright yellow, with rhinestones on the top, the skirt ruffled and short in the front, long in the back.

“I have to have it!” Kira squealed, shaking her butt in the mirror. “Scott will die!” Lydia giggled, watching her friend’s terrible mirror dance moves. “You’re going to have to give me some sex tips.” Kira whispered, her eyes widening in the mirror.

“You’ll be fine,” Lydia smiled at her in the mirror.

“Only if you try on that dress,” Kira winked at her, but Lydia just sighed.

“But then I’ll want it…”

“Just do it!” Kira marched over to the rack and grabbed the dress, pushing Lydia into the dressing room with it. She reluctantly pulled her clothes off, staring at the dress. She hadn’t even tried it on and she already wanted it. This was stupid. It was just going to make her sad. But she stepped into it anyways, surprised when it zippered easily up the side. There were no mirrors in the little dressing room, but she knew it fit perfectly.

“This was a bad idea Kira,” she grumbled, pushing the curtain aside and stepping out. “Holy crap Malia!”

“She’s hot right?” Kira said with a smirk from behind their friend.

“Well damn girl,” Lydia stepped closer, taking in Malia and her dress from all sides. “Do you like it?”

“It’s better than the last one,” Malia kicked her leg out, the slit on the side allowing her whole thigh to be visible. “I could totally still kick some ass.” Kira and Lydia made eye contact, trying not to laugh. “But I don’t know about all this skin…” She ran her hands across her waist, which was bare except for two strips of fabric which crossed at the base of her chest, covering her breasts and connecting to a chain halter.

“I like it,” Lydia admitted, moving to stand in front of the mirror beside her friends. She stared at her reflection. Her dress was fitted to her waist, falling down to her ankles from her hips in soft layers.

“You look like a goddess Lydia,” Malia whispered, meeting Lydia’s gaze in the mirror. She just smiled in response, she needed to get this dress off before she made any rash decisions. Turning on her heel she rushed back into the dressing room, getting dressed in her regular clothes at top speed. Putting it back on the rack, she waited as Kira and Malia changed, trying not to look at it anymore.

Kira emerged first, dress folded over her arm and grin on her face.

“I’m gonna go buy this! I’m sure Cheryl will be excited!” she disappeared into the racks of dresses, heading for the front of the store. Malia still hadn’t come out, and Lydia began to wonder what in God’s name she was doing. There was a lot of rustling, and a few strangled swears coming her way.

“Lydia!” Malia’s strangled whisper had her stepping closer. “Help me! I’m stuck!” Shaking her head Lydia ducked into the dressing room, trying not to laugh at her friend tangled up in a mess of green fabric. Patiently she helped her out, eventually pulling the dress off over her head.

“Thanks!” Malia laughed, reaching for her tank top. “You know Lydia, I’m really glad I met you.” She chuckled to herself. “I still don’t totally get the whole friendship thing, but I’m really grateful to have you.” Lydia smiled at her, unused to Malia speaking in this way.

“Me too,” she whispered finally, wrapping her arms around Malia in a hesitantly returned hug. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> This Is What Makes Us Girls - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thanks for reading! Now I can finally get to my ending :) I think their will probably be 1-2 more chapter, and then some fun epilogue stuff!
> 
>  
> 
> XOXO - B


	34. He Loves to Romance 'Em, Reckless Abandon

The day of prom had arrived, and Lydia was hating every single minute of it. Everyone got let out of school early so that the girls could get their hair done and the boys could pick up their tuxes. Which Lydia was perfectly fine with a half day, but what she wasn’t fine with was having to listen to everyone gush about the night’s festivities around her. It was irritating, grating against her nerves and making her want to snap at people. Fortunately (well maybe), her mother had insisted on picking her up at school, saying that they could spend some quality time together. Which was also fine, as long as Natalie stayed far away from the topics of Derek and sex (something that was nearly impossible).

Lydia pushed out of the school’s doors, flanked on either side by Kira and Malia. Spotting her mom’s car, Lydia paused and turned to her friends.

“Have fun tonight guys,” she smirked at Kira, who was already a bundle of nervous energy. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! And call me if you need _anything_ , I mean it.”

“Thanks Lyd,” Kira smiled, watching Lydia hop down the steps and into her mom’s car.

“Hi Mom!” she forced herself to be cheerful as Natalie pulled out of the school parking lot, heading out of town. “Where we going?”

“I was thinking we could go get blow outs and manis… what do you say?” Natalie asked, watching Lydia almost warily.

“Sounds good!” Lydia smiled. She hadn’t gotten her nails done in ages. This might actually be okay.

It was almost six o’clock by the time the Martin women arrived home. Lydia was exhausted, and kind of in the mood to sit on the couch in her pajamas and watch Gilmore Girls on Netflix.

“Why don’t you go put your backpack in your room, and I’ll order some pizza for dinner.” Natalie suggested, hanging her purse in the closet and moving off towards the kitchen. Lydia frowned at her mom’s retreating back. It was just kind of weird that she wanted her to put her back pack in her room. Shrugging, Lydia headed up stairs, wanting to change out of her school clothes and into something a little more comfortable. Throwing open her bedroom door, she dropped her bag on the ground, staring open-mouthed at her bed.

The dress. THE dress was laid carefully across her bed, a shoebox beside it with a folded paper on top. Hesitantly she stepped closer, just making out her name on the paper in familiar scrawl. Hands shaking, she reached for it, unfolding it carefully.

_Princess,_

_Be ready at 7. Don’t argue, just do it._

_Yours,_

_Wolf Man_

_PS – “You are the finest, loveliest, tenderest, and most beautiful person I have ever known – and even that is an understatement.” – F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Lydia didn’t know what to do, she didn’t know what to feel, she didn’t know what to say. She didn’t like being ordered around, she wasn’t a fan of surprises, and she was finding she wasn’t a fan of Derek buying dresses for her. But at the same time, there was something romantic, a kind of insanity about doing something without knowing the consequences, a wildness that comes with the loss of control that Lydia was very unfamiliar with. Until she met Derek. He had wrestled all control from her, and honestly Lydia kind of liked it. _Well get dressed then silly! There’s no time to waste!_

“Oh my god,” she whispered to herself, kicking her shoes off into her closet. “Oh my god, I have to hurry up!” She fluttered around her room, unsure of where to begin. Should she put on the dress? Should she do her make-up? What did he get her for shoes? Should I read the note again?

“It’s a beautiful dress,” Her mother’s voice from the doorway startled her form her frenzie. Lydia narrowed her eyes, the puzzle pieces finally fitting together.

“You were in on this weren’t you?” she asked. “You, and Kira were in on this with that… _man_.” Natalie just grinned, looking pleased with herself.

“Hey, thanks to me you got your nails done, hair done, everything did,” her mom, flicked her hand in the air.

“Enough with the pop culture references mom,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes. “And thank you… Will you help me get ready?”

“I was hoping you’d ask,” Natalie grinned, clapping her hands together. “Alright let’s go, get a strapless bra and matching underwear. Move girl move!”

“I’m regretting this already,” Lydia grumbled, trying not to laugh as she followed her mom’s orders, wrapping herself in her robe. She sat down in front of her vanity, quietly watching her mom pin back the top half of her hair, then start rubbing make-up onto her face. As Natalie held her chin firmly in one hand, lining her lips with a deep red, Lydia realized she rarely told her mom that she loved her. _You better tell her. Every single day._ When Natalie leaned back and grabbed a tube of lipstick, Lydia whispered it softly.

“I love you mom.” Natalie smiled gently at her, and she could’ve sworn she saw tears start to well in her eyes.

“I love you too pumpkin,” her mom leaned over her, swiping lipstick onto her lips. “Now close your eyes and let me do my thing.” Lydia just smiled and complied, allowing her mom to line her lids and swipe on eye shadow.

Natalie was just zipping her into the dress when the doorbell rang. Feeling nervous for some reason, Lydia slid her feet into the sparkly pumps Derek had bought her, cautiously following her mom downstairs. The doorbell rang again.

“Coming!” Natalie yelled, quickening her pace and pulling open the door. An older gentleman in a chauffeur’s uniform stood on their front porch, a giant bouquet of purple and white roses in his arms.

“Miss Lydia Martin?” he asked, a small smile gracing his lips when he spotted her. Nodding Lydia stepped forward, blindly taking the clutch her mom was holding out for her. “These are for you my dear.” The man said, holding the flowers towards her. “My name is Charles, and I will be your driver for the night.” He added as she took the bouquet, pulling out the little card before handing them to her mom.

“These are beautiful,” Natalie whispered, but Lydia barely heard her. This was just surreal. The little card was addressed to Princess, so Lydia tore it open.

_“You and I, it’s as if though we have been taught to kiss in heaven and sent down to earth together, to see if we know what we were taught” – Boris Pasternak_

Was all the card said, written in Derek’s meticulously neat hand writing.

“Are you ready Miss?” Charles asked, offering her his arm. Still in a daze, Lydia just nodded, stepping out of the door and allowing him to lead her over to a stretch limousine. She glanced over her shoulder at her mom, who smiled encouragingly until she slid into the back of the limo.

“There’s drinks in the cooler Miss Lydia,” Charles said, sticking his head in the door. “And you’ll see there’s some snacks for you right here.” He motioned towards a tray full of chocolate covered strawberries, pineapple and apples.

“Oh, thanks.” She mumbled, smiling weakly as he closed the door. This whole thing was crazy. How did she end up by herself in a stretch limo in a prom dress with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries? Derek was out of his mind.

She popped a strawberry into her mouth, realizing suddenly how hungry she was. Soft music began playing as the car began to drive, and Lydia decided to pour herself a glass of champagne. It was a little weird being alone, but she kind of enjoyed it. Pulling out her phone she turned the camera on herself, staring at her face. Passable.

Taking a sip of champagne she leaned back into the seat. Derek freaking Hale. This was all a little over the top, but deep down, Lydia enjoyed it. He made her feel special, he made her feel like an actual princess. And she loved him. _You what?_

“I love him.” She whispered, chugging down some more champagne. “I love him.”

She glanced out the window, grinning when she caught a glimpse of the all too familiar lake. The limo pulled into the driveway of the lake house, Lydia began to get nervous. She didn’t know why, there was nothing to be nervous about. Right?

The limo parked, and her palms began to sweat. _What is wrong with you woman? Chill out!_ The door opened beside her, Charles’ friendly face appeared.

“We’ve arrived Miss Lydia,” he announced, helping her out of the car. “Mr. Hale has asked that you just follow the lighted path to the back.” He paused, taking in Lydia’s nervous face. “And I must say so myself, you look beautiful young lady. Mr. Hale is a lucky man.”

“Thank you,” Lydia blushed, bowing her head and slowly walking towards the path. Her heels clicked loudly on the stone walk way, betraying her presence. “You can do this Lydia.” She whispered to herself, stealing her will and taking the turn around the back of the house.

She froze in her tracks. White Christmas lights hung on the trees, with lanterns scattered around to light the dance floor set up in the center of the yard. In the middle of the dance floor, with his back to her, stood the enigma of the man that was Derek Hale. She moved closer, her steps almost jerky she was so nervous.

“Derek?” she whispered when she reached the edge of the dance floor. The notes of a song she knew but couldn’t place began to play as he turned around. Lydia’s heart jumped in her throat, while her thighs pressed together instinctually. Derek freaking Hale could pull off a damn suit. God he was hot. So fucking hot. And he was smiling at her, his eyes bright and crinkling at the corners and his teeth perfect and white. He bowed slightly, holding out his hand to her.

“May I have this dance?”

It was undeniable. She loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the lyrics of:  
> National Anthem - Lana Del Rey
> 
> :) ... that is all. Super cheese factor lol... I kind of realized after I wrote this that this whole thing is totally a Christian Grey move (oh well... Derek Hale could totally be like Christian Grey lol)
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> XOXO - B


	35. Finally, You & I Are The Lucky Ones This Time

Scott and Stiles thought Derek had gone off the deep end when he told them about his plans for Lydia. He had mentioned it casually while he was kicking their asses at Call of Duty, and he could still clearly picture their shocked faces.

“You’re gonna what now?” Stiles had asked. Scott had paused the game, a small smile on his face. So Derek had explained it to them. He wanted to give Lydia prom. So he’s slipped Kira his credit card before they’d left, instructing her to purchase a dress if Lydia found one. And then he’s enlisted Lydia’s mom in helping him get shoes for her, and getting her out of the house so that he could place the stuff in her bedroom. The rest was all him, decorating the yard, setting up the dance floor and the tables. He was pleased to find out that it was definitely doable, and he could definitely use the lake house for parties outside.

But he was starting to think he was going crazy too. He’d never really been all that romantic. Maybe he would have been, with Paige, if things had gone differently. There was nothing romantic about his relationship with Kate; that had been raw and manipulative. And with Jennifer… he shuddered. That was not something he liked to think about. Maybe he had spent too much time reading classic novels. Or maybe he felt like he needed to show Lydia that he was worthy. Or show her that _she_ was worthy. Everyone knew that Jackson treated her like crap a lot of the time, and Aiden was definitely not a Prince Charming.

The sound of the limo parking in front of the house had him suddenly feeling nervous. That emotion was soon squashed when he smelt Lydia on the air. His wolf raised its head, her scent eliciting an immediate need. To Derek she smelled like watermelon, and moonlight, and summertime, and above all, she smelled like home. Her heels clicked on the stone pathway, her heart beat was pounding, faster than usual. She was nervous. Lydia Martin was never nervous. Derek waited to turn around, until she whispered his name, the sound sending chills down his spine.

Turning the music on he turned towards her, not missing the way her eyes widened and her mood changed from nervous to turned on. He grinned, lord did she look beautiful. She always looked beautiful, but tonight under the twinkling lights, with his triskele still hanging around her neck, she was impossibly gorgeous. Never taking his eyes off her, Derek bowed slightly, holding out his hand.

“May I have this dance?” he asked. She took his hand almost hesitantly, he could almost feel the blood rushing through her veins as he took her into his arms. “You are so beautiful,” He whispered, looking down at her in his arms. Even with her heels on the top of her head just reached his chin, but she was staring up at him anyways.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” she admitted. So he kissed her, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth, grinning when she moaned quietly. “Thank you,” Lydia murmured against his lips, still clinging to his shoulders as she pulled back. “For everything, really.” Her eyes were solemn as she stared up at him. “This is just… too much.”

“Nothing’s too much for you babe,” Derek said with a grin, planting a kiss on her forehead. He heard her pulse jump, and he watched as she swallowed nervously. What was going on?

“I love you…” her words were barely above a whisper, and they froze Derek on the spot. His own heart started to slam against his ribs, not in panic, but in joy. He’s known he loved Lydia Martin from the first time he spent his night in her bed, with her tears soaking his shirt and her head on his chest. As he stared into her eyes, he felt his smile widening. He’d wondered if she was ever going to say it. It had terrified him that she would never have the same intensity of feelings for him as he did for her. And now… As she gazed up at him, he finally understood what she meant when she talked about his eyes doing _that thing_. Except now the tables were turned, and his knees were getting weak while the wolf inside him was clawing to get out, to ravage her and take her. “I love you Derek.” Lydia repeated, this time her voice full of the strength her associated with her.

So he kissed her. Well, he tried to kiss her, but he couldn’t stop smiling long enough to do it properly.

“God Lyd, I love you too,” he laughed, picking her up and spinning around with her. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen broke out on Lydia’s face, and then she too started to giggle.

“You’re crazy! You know that right?” she added, her usual sass replacing the nervousness.

“Crazy about you maybe,” Derek growled, ducking his face to hers and ravaging her lips. The wolf inside him howled, and it took everything Derek had not to unzip his pants and take her right now. Instead, he carried her over to a table set for two, setting her down gently so she could sit. He stared at her a moment, watching her lift a glass of water to her lips, then pull out a mirror, fixing the lipstick that had smudged from all their kissing. She must have felt his eyes on her, because she glanced up at him with a smirk. Before she could speak, Derek took her hand across the table and whispered the truest words he’d every spoken. “I love you Lydia Martin.”

\--

Lydia felt like she was in a dream. The lights, the music, Derek… she stared at him across the table, finding it hard to believe that the grouchy, sometimes scary, and definitely guarded werewolf she had met a year ago had transformed into this smiling, laughing, romantic hunk of a boyfriend. She was currently focusing on the hunk part, trying to figure out if he had actually stepped out of the pages of GQ or not.

“You’ve got a little bit of drool….” She narrowed her eyes as he leaned towards her, wiping at the imaginary drool on her lip.

“Don’t even start with-“he cut her off by sliding his fingers up her arm, leaving sparks of electricity in their wake.

“Come sit with me, you’re too far away.” He pouted, somehow still looking hot. Lydia rolled her eyes, not wanting him to know that there was nothing she wanted more.

“I’m only across the table Derek.”

“Come on baby,” he pushed back from the table, slapping his thigh. “I need you.” So she went to him, curling up against his chest. This _was_ her spot after all. If Sheldon Cooper had claimed his couch cushion, Lydia claimed Derek’s lap. “Do you want any more to eat?” Derek’s breath was warm against her bare shoulder, his stubbled cheeks scraping against her neck. Lydia shook her head. They’d eaten pizza (which she thought was pretty funny considering how fancy everything else was), but she’d barely been able to finish her slice. There was just something about tonight, she couldn’t think about eating.

Derek glanced at his watch, a small smile appearing on his face. Lydia didn’t say anything, but she narrowed her eyes and checked the time on his watch. It was ten o’clock. What was he up to now?

It started out quietly at first. The sound of cars followed by doors slamming, growing into voices, whispering, then laughing and singing. Lydia looked up at Derek, who seemed all too pleased with himself.

“DANCE PARTY!!!!” Stiles’ yell had her whipping her head around, jaw dropping as a crowd of teenagers, led by Scott and Stiles swarmed the dance floor. Loud music started bumping from the speakers, greeted with cheers from the masses.

“Come dance with us!” Kira was motioning for her, looking gorgeous with her hair pinned up and lips a bright red. Lydia looked back down at Derek, who was biting his lip.

“Thank you,” she whispered, kissing him softly.

“Alright! Break it up!” Stiles’ voice was behind her again, this time much closer. She turned from Derek, her eyebrows raised. “First of all, it’s creepy when you two give me the same look.” Stiles continued, his hair sticking up all over the place as a result of what Lydia guessed to be Malia’s fingers running through it. “And secondly, this is party time, not make-out time. So get up off your asses and dance with me!” He swiveled his hips, and backed towards the dance floor, almost running into Malia in the process.

“We could make out _and_ dance…” Derek suggested. Lydia had to admit that that was a pretty good idea. So she stood up, grabbed Derek’s hand, and dragged him out towards their friends. She could feel the baseline in her bones, matching with the flashing lights that had appeared from God knows where. Derek pulled her back against his chest, his large hands sliding down her waist to her hips. Lydia danced against him, lifting her arm and snaking it behind his head and he kissed her shoulder.

Suddenly the beat slowed, the techno baseline replaced with the gentle piano notes of She’s Got a Way. Derek spun Lydia around, one hand warm on her back, the other gripping her own hand against his chest.

“Can I cut in?” Lydia was surprised to see Scott standing beside them, looking slightly scared of Derek. With an exaggerated sigh Derek released her, allowing Scott to take her place.

“If you touch her anywhere but her waist and her hands, I’ll kill you.” Derek growled, before stalking off. Scott’s eyes widened as Lydia giggled, taking his hand gently in hers.

“Hi Scott,” she said softly, swaying gently with him.

“How you doing Lyd? Ok?” His brown eyes were full of concern. “Kira told me what you told her about… tonight.” Lydia smiled sadly at him, looking around her as she thought about her answer. She spotted Mason at the DJ booth, Liam beside him with headphones on. Derek was dancing with Kira, who looked like she didn’t know what to do with herself. Stiles was trying to show Malia how to slow dance.

“I’m doing okay Scott, Allison would have wanted us to have fun, you know?”

Scott beamed down at her, looking almost proud.

“Yeah, she would’ve…” he started to smirk as if something funny had occurred to him. “You look really pretty Lyd… remember that time we made out in coach’s office?”

Within seconds Derek appeared, pulling Lydia back into his arms as she and Scott burst into giggles.

“That was brave Scott!” she giggled, before grabbing Derek’s face and kissing him. He was glaring at Scott, not looking amused at all. “Stop babe, he’s teasing you.” She whispered, kissing him again.

“Not funny,” Derek growled towards Scott’s retreating back. The beat picked back up again, but Lydia and Derek stayed wrapped in each other’s arms, swaying slightly as they kissed.

It didn’t take long for Lydia to feel something hard poking against her stomach, and when she looked at Derek’s eyes, they were burning bright blue. Smiling coyly she ran her hand over his bulge, sucking hard on his bottom lip.

“Let’s go princess,” he growled, wrapping an arm around her waist and half carrying her towards the house. When they got inside he scooped her up bridal style, stumbling blindly up the stairs while kissing her. Lydia could feel the raw need there, and she knew his inner wolf was coming out. He pushed through a door, kicking it closed behind them as he gently set her on the floor. “Wait.” He growled at her, flicking on the bedside lamp and making sure the curtains were closed. Lydia stood frozen, watching him as he slowly took off his jacket and laid it over a chair, then loosened the light pink tie around his neck. She knew he was doing this on purpose, but it didn’t matter. The anticipation was killing her, she was already aching for his hands on her body.

He sat on the edge of the bed, glowering up at her through his lashes. “Take off your dress.” His voice was low, and it sent little tendrils of heat across her body. Holding his gaze she slowly unzipped the side of her dress, letting it slide down her body and puddle at her feet. Derek ran his tongue across the front of his teeth, eyes moving slowing up from her sparkly platform pumps to her hooded eyes. Finally he crooked his finger, signaling for her to come to him.

Lydia stepped carefully over her discarded dress, making sure to swing her hips as she walked towards him. Derek pulled her onto his lap, positioning her knees along his outer thighs, running his hands around the waist band of her purple silk panties. She rested her hands on his shoulders, moaning softly as his calloused hand slipped up her back, fingers deftly undoing her bra.

Derek sighed against her skin, kissing between her breasts and then taking one, then the other into his mouth, his movements tortuously slow and sensual. Lydia’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, desperate to have him out of his clothes. With a small chuckle he finally took pity on her, lifting her off him and setting her on the bed before standing and undressing. She was almost panting as she watched him, his muscles rippling under his skin as he slid his shirt off.

“Patience baby,” he murmured, smirking slightly as he dropped his boxers to the floor, slowly making his way back to her. He stood at the edge of the bed, cupping her face with his hand. “I love you.”

Lydia smiled and pushed herself up onto her knees.

“I love you too,” she murmured, before pulling his face to hers, laughing as he pushed her back onto the bed.

Early the next morning, Lydia lay in bed watching Derek sleep. He looked so peaceful, the usual worry and burdens gone from his face. The party still raged on outside, the sounds of laughter and the thumping base line drifting through the cracked window. Derek had been right, she realized. When you find your soul mate, the world finally makes a lot more sense. _You did it Lydia, you’re in such a good place. Time to really enjoy it._ Smiling at Allison’s words, she snuggled closer to Derek, resting her head on his chest. His arm curled around her in his sleep, hand warm against her skin. She knew right then that this was meant to be. Derek understood her. He understood her pain, her guilt, her loss. At the same time he made her feel like she could conquer the world, and that he would be by her side while she did it. It wasn’t that Derek had completed her. No, he had helped her realize that she was whole all along. And she would love him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:  
> Lucky Ones - Lana Del Rey
> 
> So that's it guys! Sorry I'm not the best at endings... but I will be adding an epilogue within the next couple of days. Feel free to add a comment on what special Dydia moments from the future you'd like to see! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me for this whole story! I am so grateful for all the support and love! Feel free to follow me on tumblr (nerdy-farm-girl), but just be warned, I am not all that great at it yet lol. Thank you, thank you, thank you!
> 
> Much Love,  
> XOXO - B


	36. Epilogue Part 1: I Love You Forever Not Maybe

**December 2016 (2 ½ Years Later)**

Lydia’s skates slid across the ice, her eyes scanning the bleachers surrounding the Beacon Hills rink. She was home from Stanford on her winter break, halfway through her Junior year (between her AP credits from high school, and the college courses she took during the summer, she was about three semesters ahead of most students her age). Scott had insisted that they all meet up to go ice skating since they hardly got to see each other anymore. Which also meant sneaking through the back door after hours, and praying to God that nobody called Sheriff Stilinski. So Lydia had dug out her skates, but they were supposed to meet up ten minutes ago and nobody was there yet.

Stiles and Malia were always late, so that was expected. They had gotten married last summer after being engaged for only three months (which surprised everyone except for Lydia… she had totally seen that coming). Malia had taken a job on with Parks and Recreation as a park ranger, which was good because she had limited human interactions. Stiles had predictably become a deputy for his dad, but was taking classes at night and majoring in Forensic Science. Lydia was currently taking bets on when the first baby would come (her money was on next fall).

Scott had gotten a full ride lacrosse scholarship to play for San Jose State University, and was pursuing a degree in psychology. Lydia rolled her eyes as she skated. She still didn’t understand _why_ Scott had chosen that major, but she was over it. Kira, at the insistence of her mother, was spending a year in Japan. According to the latest gossip (AKA Stiles  & Malia), Kira had called it off with Scott, again. She was _so_ over that too.

And Derek. Her boyfriend had actually found quite a bit of success with Wailing Waters. It had become the go to spot for Beacon Hills’ weddings and parties. The gossip on the street was that if your future wife (or husband for that matter) could still want to marry you after seeing Derek Hale, it was all going to work out.

“Hey baby,” the sound of Derek’s voice drew her from her musings. She was unable to hide her smile as she slid across the ice towards him. God. He still seemed to get hotter every single freaking time she saw him! He kissed her warmly, his lips familiar and warm against her own.

“Where is everybody?” she asked, taking his hand in hers and pulling him along on the ice. He skated with her for a few strides before dropping her hand.

“I told them to wait in the lobby.” Pointing her toes in Lydia stopped hard, her heart slamming against her ribs. This was it. He had met someone else and he was going to break up with her. He’s found his real soul mate, and it wasn’t her like he’d thought. It was probably one of those overly flirty brides that he always pretended like he didn’t notice but how could he not notice? This is the end. This is it. We’re crashing and burning and I’m going to have to start over and… _You are so dense._ Ignoring Allison she slowly turned around, hands coming to cover her mouth at the sight before her.

Derek had dropped down on one knee, clutching a little black box in one hand. “Lydia…” he paused, swallowing hard. “Dammit, I had a whole speech written.” He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again they were full of passion. “There’s a quote that makes me think of you… it goes: _‘ _I've never had a moment's doubt. I love you. I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life.’_ ”_ Tears, happy ones mind you, began to well in Lydia’s eyes as she stared at him. “Anyways… I’m in love with you Lydia, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving you, forever and always.” He popped open the box, presenting a sparkling diamond ring to her. “Lydia Martin, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?”

He looked so vulnerable in the moment, staring up at her with hope in his eyes. She began to nod, finally taking her hands away from her mouth as she whispered a hoarse,

“Yes!”

“Oh thank god!” Derek breathed, his face splitting into a grin as he stood and took her into his arms. She kissed him passionately, smiling against his mouth as cheers erupted from the lobby. Pulling back he took her left hand in his, gently sliding the ring onto her ring finger. And then he was kissing her again, his fingers tangling in her hair, not even stopping when their friends surrounded them. Finally Lydia pulled back, still crying happy tears as she looked up at him.

“I love you Derek,” she whispered. “Forever and always.”

**June 2018**

Lydia stared at her reflection in the mirror, almost unrecognizable. Her red hair was pinned up in millions of curls, her make-up done so artfully she resembled a doll. Her mother appeared behind her, holding a crown made of flowers with a veil trailing from the back.

“You are so beautiful baby girl,” Natalie whispered, pressing a kiss into her hair. Lydia just smiled in the mirror, trying not to think about how these were the last moments that she’d share a name with her mother.

“I think I’m more nervous than her,” Kira announced, coming up to stand on the other side of her. Lydia grinned at her friend in the mirror.

“Drink some more mimosas Kir! That’ll loosen you up.” She giggled as Kira rolled her eyes. They both knew full well that that wouldn’t help a thing.

“Alright, let’s get her in the dress!” Courtney, Lydia’s roommate from college and best friend, was probably even more stressed than Kira. Her cheeks were flushed as she focused on pulling the wedding dress out of its bag as if she were afraid it might break.

“Alright I’m back,” Malia announced as she entered the Bridal sweet, one hand resting on her very pregnant belly. “Claudia is off with my dad, and now I can focus on being a bridesmaid.” She smiled at Lydia, her expression still full of that slight naivety that she’d had when they’d first met four years ago.

“Focus people focus!” Courtney’s voice was strangled, her blue eyes wide with what could possibly be described as fear. “We need to get her in her dress!” Kira and Natalie jumped into action, helping guide Lydia into the voluminous gown.

“I don’t see why you guys are all so worked up,” Malia slowly settled herself into a chair, adjusting her dress over her round stomach. “It’s just a wedding.” Lydia tried not to smile as both Kira and Courtney glared at the coyote. She had to agree with Malia. It was just a wedding, and all she was really worried about was seeing Derek. In his tux. Most likely looking like a dream boat.

“Do I need to remind you of what it was like on your wedding day?” Kira hissed over her shoulder as she laced up the back of Lydia’s dress. Before Malia could answer there was an almost frantic knocking on the door, followed by Scott’s familiar (anxious) voice.

“Is Kira in there? We need to talk.”

Kira looked to Lydia, almost asking permission. With a slight nod Lydia smiled.

“No drama on my wedding day.” She whispered, before pushing her friend towards the door.

“I can’t believe you let her leave!” Courtney muttered, moving to stand in front of Lydia. She fixed the placement of the veil, before meeting Lydia’s gaze.

“I have you to take care of everything Court, I’m not worried.” Lydia smiled, tucking a piece of Courtney’s platinum hair behind her ear. Kira burst back into the room, her red lipstick smeared and her once perfect hair slightly mused. Lydia watched as Courtney’s eyes widened even more, sure any moment that steam was going to start pouring out of her ears.

Natalie’s giggle diffused the situation, her mother moving to tuck Kira’s hair back into its up do and wiping her lips with a tissue.

“Got all your problems sorted hun?” she asked kindly. Lydia smirked when Kira looked sheepish. She and Scott were never going to sort any issues out if all they did was get hands-y every time they saw each other. Not that she and Derek were much better. But they had been known to have very adult and philosophical conversations. Usually after sex… but that didn’t really matter. They still talked it out.

“Umm…” Kira hummed under her breath, cheeks flushing and causing all the other girls to burst into giggles. “You could say that.”

“Are you ready Lyd?” Malia asked as she peered through the curtains, looking over the guests in the backyard. Taking a deep breath, Lydia nodded. Here goes nothing.

\----

The smell of Fireball on Stiles’ breath would’ve been noticeable if he was standing beside Derek, but it was near over powering when he was standing face to face with him, adjusting his tie, again.

“For some reason, I don’t think my tie needs adjusting after all of this standing here,” Derek growled under his breath, finding a small sense of satisfaction when Stiles jumped back into place in line. He spotted Isaac, seated beside Chris, and he gave him a slight nod. It was good to see the kid again, even though his new “French” accent was insufferable.

A strong hand clapped on his shoulder, and Derek turned to grin at his best man.

“You sure you’re up for this Hale?” Jordan Parrish grinned at him. “This is your last chance man.” Stiles started to splutter as both Derek and Jordan chuckled.

“You’re supposed to be encouraging him!” Stiles hissed, casting frantic eyes over the guests. “Where the hell is Scott?” Just then the alpha came running up, his hair mussed and red lipstick smeared on his neck and lips. “Oh for fuck’s sale – sorry reverend – we are supposed to be grown up here Scott!” Stiles was muttering, pulling out a handkerchief and attempting to clean his best friend up. Ignoring them, Derek turned his attention back to Jordan.

“You have the rings right?” The deputy just smiled and pulled the boxes out of his pockets. Nodding curtly, Derek was suddenly grateful that he had become so close with Jordan over the last few years. With Lydia and Scott off at college, Derek had found himself alone (with a few visits from an ~~occasionally~~ always slightly irritating Stiles). And then one day, he’d been down at the station, and Jordan had suggested they grab beers. Which of course they both soon realized that beer had no effect on Jordan either, but it jump-started their friendship. And Derek would sure rather have him in charge of the wedding rings over Scott or Stiles. Shitheads. Lovable shitheads, but still shitheads. A hush fell over the crowd, as soft music began to play.

Derek’s heart began to hammer in his chest, this was it. He was finally marrying the love of his life. Natalie appeared at the end of the aisle, accompanied by Stiles, who must’ve run back to his position after Scott had returned. She winked at Derek, but he could tell she was already holding back tears. Then came Kira, her cheeks flushing as the guests looked at her, hers eyes purposefully avoiding Scott. Malia followed, bouquet clutched in her hands, looking kind of awkward with her huge belly (here’s to hoping that she doesn’t pop at the wedding).  But his cousin was smiling, first at her husband and then at Derek as she took her place in front of Kira. Lydia best friend Courtney came next, her face bright red with embarrassment, all the more apparent against her fair hair and eyes. She looked nervous, probably more nervous than Derek, but she did give him a thumbs up as she took her place in line.

But Derek was only focused on the sound of Lydia’s heartbeat. He knew she was there, just on the other side of the hedge. He could smell her, her skin, her perfume, her nervousness. And then the music changed, and Derek gulped. This was really happening.

And then Lydia appeared at the end of the aisle.

She was a vision.

That was the only way he could describe it. She walked arm in arm with her father, her eyes on the ground. She slowly lifted her head, and when their eyes met, Derek almost ran down the aisle to get her himself.

“Easy there tiger,” Scott whispered low in his ear, leaning behind Parrish and giving Derek’s shoulder a light squeeze. But Derek could barely here him. Lydia was stunning. She was gorgeous. She was too good for him. But the way she was looking at him, with a nervous smile and a single tear sliding down her cheek, he knew that she felt the same way about him. She had white and pink flowers in her red hair, which was pulled back except for a few curls around her face. She looked beyond perfect, her lips begging to be kissed. The top of her [dress](http://www.kleinfeldbridal.com/index.cfm?pid=52&item_id=16790) was sparkly, and had a high neckline, but he could still see the chain of his triskele necklace around her neck. The skirt billowed out from her waist, making her look so tiny. His fairy princess. 

Derek couldn’t stop smiling. Not when Lydia’s dad kissed her check, not when he gave him her hand. Not while they stood facing each other, listening to the preacher read from the Bible. And then he was speaking to Derek.

“Will you have this woman as your lawful wedded wife, to live together in the estate of matrimony? Will you love her, honor her, comfort her, and keep her in sickness and in health; forsaking all others, be true to her as long as you both shall live?”

“I will,” Derek made sure his voice was strong and proud. He’s never spoken anything truer in his life. He watched as Lydia was read the same passage, her lips parted slightly as she glanced between him and the reverend.

“I will.” It was barely more than a whisper, and Derek grinned as she flushed slightly.

“The rings?” the reverend turned to Parrish, who carefully handed their wedding bands over. “Behold the symbol of wedlock. The perfect circle of love and unbroken union of these souls united here today. May you both remain faithful to this symbol of true love. Derek, please place the ring on Lydia’s finger, and repeat after me.” With a nod Derek took the gold band, sliding in gently on Lydia’s delicate ring finger. He grinned at her, pleased to see he could still make her blush. And then repeated the reverends words.

“I, Derek, take Lydia, as my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.”

And then Lydia was pushing a ring onto his finger, her hands trembling around his.

“I, Lydia, take Derek, as my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part.” Her voice grew stronger as she spoke, staring into Derek’s eyes. This was really happening.

“By the authority vested in me by the State of California, I pronounce you husband and wife.” The reverend paused dramatically before winking at Derek. “You may kiss the bride!”

Derek wrapped and arm around Lydia’s waist dipping her back as he kissed her mouth. She giggled, clinging to his shoulders before melting into this kiss, her lips familiar against his. As Stiles groaning became audible Derek broke the kiss, and he and Lydia turned to face their friends and family for the first time as husband and wife. He held their clasped hands high, continuing to grin. He was the happiest, luckiest man alive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title From the Lyrics of:
> 
> Off To The Races - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Thank you for reading! Since I am as impatient as ever, I decided to post the epilogue in two parts. The second part will be coming on Saturday, because I want to post a section of it on tumblr for Dydia week! There is a link for what I decided Lydia's wedding dress would look like linked in the story (hopefully it works when you click on it). Anyways... I have realized while writing these that I could literally fill books with my whole plan for Lydia & Derek's life together, but it would probably be really boring because I just want it to be perfect lol. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> XOXO - B


	37. Epilogue Part 2: Because I Know That It's L.O.V.E.

**July 2021**

Lydia ran her fingers through Derek’s thick hair. He had fallen asleep on her. Again. Ever since she had gotten pregnant, it’s become a habit of his. It would start out with him resting his ear against her stomach, listening to the baby’s heartbeat. It usually wouldn’t take long for him to fall asleep, exhausted after a long day at the bed and breakfast (or being a landlord, or having spent too much time arguing with Cora on the phone).

They hadn’t been trying to get pregnant. And God knows Lydia hadn’t exactly wanted her first child to be conceived in the front seat of a Camaro. But hey, these things happen. Smiling, she let herself relive the memory…

.............

“Babe. Please put your khaki pants on.” Lydia insisted, holding a pair of neatly ironed khakis towards Derek. He glared at her from the other side of the bed.

“I’m wearing my jeans.” He growled, turning away from her and fastening a watch around his wrist. Narrowing her eyes, Lydia stomped around the end of the bed, forcing the pants into his hands.

“This is not up for negotiation. Put these on. Change your shirt. And put on those nice boat shoes I bought you.” She turned on her heel and stormed out of their bedroom. They were going to a dinner party at her boss’s house, which only meant Lydia was extremely stressed. And Derek was being more difficult than ever.

“Well we’re taking my car then!” her husband’s growl followed her down the stairs, just barely audible over the sound of her heels on hardwood. She didn’t want to take his car. Pulling up to the Senior Director of Software (and Lydia predicted future Vice President of Technology) at Boeing in a supped up Camaro didn’t exactly scream professional. But she’s had enough arguing for tonight, and she’d taking the car over jeans and motorcycle boots. “I look stupid.” Derek’s growl came from behind her. She still hadn’t adjusted to how quiet he could be. She spun around, giving him a once over.

“You look good,” she murmured, reaching up and smoothing the collar of his shirt. “Now let’s go or we’ll be late.” Throwing a pea coat on, she strode for the door, reaching back blindly and grabbing Derek’s hand.

The ride there was uneventful. Silent, but uneventful. Lydia knew Derek hated these things, but she didn’t want to go alone. She didn’t particularly enjoy them either.

“So Derek, what do you do?” Dinner was over, and Lydia’s coworker Alan, decided to be the first person to speak to the sour wolf.  Lydia watched Derek hesitantly, she could tell by his posture and expression that he was on edge. And Derek Hale on edge was never a good thing.

“I just take care of the house, landscaping, carpentry work. You know.” Derek grumbled. Lydia rolled her eyes. Not only was he purposefully downplaying his actual job owning a bed and breakfast to make it sound like he lived off Lydia, he was also making sure to list things that he deemed manly (that definition did not include spending your day working on mathematical equations).

“I can totally picture you as a carpenter,” Brenda, Lydia’s boss’s wife was leaning across the table, her eyes doe like as she gaped at Derek. Lydia breathed in deep through her nose, forcing her expression to remain cheerful. This was the worst night ever.

Half an hour later Lydia was in the dining room, discussing the latest revision of a software algorithm her team was working on. Alan, her other coworker Jamie, and her boss John were all deep in conversation, their passion for their work obvious. Through the kitchen doorway she could see Derek, charming the wives with his smile. He caught her gaze, his smirk only growing. He was doing this on purpose.

“Hey John,” Lydia interrupted the men’s conversation. “Derek and I need to get going, thank you so much for having us.”

“Oh are you sure!” John had had a few glasses of wine, his voice much more jovial than usual. “We haven’t even opened the desert wine!” Forcing a laugh Lydia smiled as she walked out into the living room.

“I have to wake up early in the morning to get my mom from the airport,” she lied easily, grasping Derek’s forearm firmly in her hand. “I need a little shut eye.”

“Well thank you for coming dears,” Brenda gushed. “It was so great to meet you Derek.” The older woman hugged him firmly, before pressing a kiss to Lydia’s cheek.

“No, thank _you_.” Derek grinned as Lydia pulled him towards the door. She was pretty sure her nails would be drawing blood if he didn't heal so damn fast.

Lydia pulled open the Camaro’s door a little harder than she intended to in her haste to open it before Derek could do it for her. She slammed it behind her, which _was_ most definitely on purpose.

“I don’t see why you’re the one who’s mad.” Derek growled as he backed out onto the street. “This was your damn idea.” Lydia didn’t bother responding. Instead she thought fuming was a better option, checking her work email on her phone. She did not like it when other women flirted openly with him. But she was used to that. No, it was when he flirted back, when he charmed anyone besides herself with his smile and his eyes and his muscles. “Wow princess, I had forgotten what jealousy smelled like on you.”

“I’m not.” Lydia sniffed, crossing her legs tightly. That growly voice of his did not turn her on anymore. Nope. Nope. Nope. Suddenly Derek swerved to the side of the road, throwing the Camaro into park and reaching for Lydia.

His lips crushed against hers and she fumbled with the seatbelt, gasping as it snapped back and Derek dragged her onto his lap.

“What are you doing?” Lydia breathed, arching back against the steering wheel as he kissed down her neck. His calloused hands were pushing the skirt of her dress up to her waist, his fingers gripping her ass.

“I’ve been thinking about this all night,” he growled, biting down on her shoulder. “You’re just intoxicating tonight.” And then his lips were on hers again, his fingers pushing aside her panties and slipping inside her.

“Derek,” she sighed, rotating her hips as his thumb circled her clit. With a whimper she threw her head back, her red curls starting to fall out of the French twist.

“Taste how good you are baby,” Derek growled, his fingers leaving her and pushing into her mouth. Lydia sucked on them eagerly, less focused on tasting herself, instead waiting to feel Derek twitch beneath her. “Fuck Lyds.” His moan was followed by the sound of his zipper, and the ripping of lace as her panties were torn off her body.

Lydia moaned as his length slid inside her, one hand gripping her hip as he slammed into her, his other hand tearing the front of her dress. She wanted to feel his skin, his muscles beneath her hands, but she couldn’t focus with him inside her. So instead she fisted his shirt in her hands, whimpering again when Derek’s mouth closed around her nipple.

“Oh god,” she groaned, the last of her conscious thought leaving.

“Scream baby,” Derek growled against her skin. And so she did, coming hard around him as he growled her name, pulling her tight against his chest.

....................

“Baby? You alright?” Derek’s voice pulled Lydia from her daydream. His cheek rested on her pregnant belly, watching her with sleepy green eyes. “Your heart rate is through the roof and you smell like…” Lydia just smirked at him for a moment, continuing to brush her fingers through his hair.

“Let’s go to bed wolf man, I’m tired.” She murmured, tugging him up beside her and cuddling against his wide chest.

**Christmas 2024**

It was two am Christmas Morning, but Lydia was standing in their front yard, heart in her throat as she watched her (sometimes idiotic) husband climb up onto the roof of the porch.

“This is a bad idea,” she whispered, not amused at all when Derek chuckled. “And you need to be quieter, you’re going to wake up the kids.” Having two children with supernatural hearing did not make playing Santa Claus any easier. Derek just rolled his eyes at her and beckoned for the supplies she held in her hands. With one hand resting on her (once again) very pregnant belly, she watched him carefully. Following her instructions, Derek scooped up the “reindeer food” Amelia had thrown out of her window, leaving a few pieces to look like they had been dropped in the eating process. Then he sprinkled the snow-glitter Lydia had made all over the roof.

“Make sleigh imprints with your toes!” Lydia hissed.

“Really? She’s going to be too excited for presents to even notice!” Derek hissed back, looking annoyed. She tried to remember it was two in the morning, and they had only managed to get Seamus to fall asleep at eight, and Amelia had been awake (and pretending to sleep) in her room until eleven. Kids.

“Just do it!” Lydia ordered, smiling with satisfaction as Derek used the toe of his boot to draw lines through the glitter. “And don’t forget to chew up the carrot!” Her husband glared at her as he bit a hunk off the end of the carrot Amelia had left below her window. Before she could give him any more orders, he leapt from the roof, landing on all fours in front of her.

“Next year, you get to climb up there.” He grumbled.

“Thanks baby,” Lydia smiled at him, tugging him down for a quick kiss. Derek wrapped an arm around her as they both smiled at their home. White icicle lights hung around the porch, a spot light shined on the huge wreath on their door, and candles (well, fake ones) glowed in every window.

“Merry Christmas princess,” he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek gently as he rubbed her belly. “Uh –oh…” Lydia looked up at him as he cocked his head. “Seamus is started to fuss.” Lydia’s eyes widened. This would mean that Amelia would wake up too, and then look out her window and see her parents standing in the front yard.

“Shit.” She whispered, before jumping into action. “Come on, let’s move!” So they rushed towards the house, both trying hard to suppress their giggles at the absurdity of it all. But Lydia knew that Derek loved it. They both did.

Lydia stood at the top of the stairs, pushing the new earrings that Amelia had given her for Christmas into her ears. They were made up of little bells in bright red and green, and totally not Lydia’s style. But the look on Amelia’s face when she’s opened them was one of pure joy, and Lydia knew she would wear them for every Christmas to come.

“Uncle Isaac, what time is it?” Amelia’s sweet voice floated up the stairs, a few pitches higher due to all the candy she had managed to get her hands on this morning.

“Time to get a watch,” Isaac replied, causing Amelia to burst out into little giggles. Lydia pinched the bridge of her nose. Just what she needed. Stiles had already taught her three year old enough bad habits, she didn’t need Isaac adding to it. Shaking her head she made her way downstairs, feeling short without her usual heels (but being eight months pregnant with twins kind of made wearing heels a horrid idea).

“Guess what?!” Amelia was perched on Isaac’s lap, staring up at him adoringly. Lydia smirked. Her daughter had definitely inherited her own love of men. That was for sure. Isaac tugged on one of Amelia’s dark curls as he grinned back at her.

“What?”

“Rudolph ate the carrot I left him!” and Amelia was off, launching into her story (that she’d already told Derek and Lydia twice) about how the reindeer came and left evidence outside her window. Lydia moved on to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway to watch Derek. He had Seamus balanced on his hip, bouncing him gently as he stirred a pot on the stove.

“Mama,” Seamus had spotted her, and was holding his chubby little arms out to be held. Although it looked like he would have Lydia’s red hair, Seamus was, personality wise, much like his father. He was quiet (he still barely spoke), but so determined that he had started to walk early.

“There’s my boys,” Lydia murmured, taking Shay and standing on her tip toes to kiss Derek.

“How you feeling mama?” he asked her, covering the pot of potatoes.

“Just a little freaked out that our daughter is out there flirting with a twenty eight year old man,” she chuckled as Derek narrowed his eyes and peered out into the living room.

“She takes after her mother,” he growled, but winked at her.

“Oh please,” Lydia teased. “You’re obviously charming enough to get me pregnant… three times. I think she might’ve learned a thing or two from you.”

“Speaking of which, how many more are you two gonna pop out,” Stiles grinned at them from the doorway, arms loaded down with food and presents. “I mean come on now, you’re like rabbits or something.”

“Remind me again how many runts you have?” Derek growled as he took a casserole dish off Stiles hands with a smirk. “What are you up to? Ten? Twenty?”

Shaking her head (as a mother, she felt this was more appropriate than eye rolling), Lydia peered out into the living room. Amelia and Isaac had been joined by Malia and her children (there was actually five of them… at last count), the kids all yelling over each other as they described their loot from Santa. Through the front window she could see Scott helping her mother and his mother up the front steps, all three of them looking all too prepared to spoil the kids.

She ~~rushed~~ waddled towards the door, opening it wide and ushering the trio in from the cold. The two moms began to fuss about her and Shay, hugging and kissing and asking about her babies. But then joyous cries (Grammie! Mimi!) distracted them, both being tugged into the living room by a horde of kids. 

Scott wrapped his arm around Lydia’s shoulders, pressing a warm kiss into her hair.

“Merry Christmas Lyds,” he said with a grin. “Kira sends her love from Japan.”

“Merry Christmas Scott,” She leaned into her friend, the aurora of calm the alpha carried soothing her. “Just waiting on the Sheriff to get off duty and we can eat.”

“Would you have ever thought, twelve years ago, that we’d be spending holidays together like this?” Scott asked quietly. Cocking her head she studied him for a moment, thinking back to their sophomore year of high school.

“No, definitely not.” She chuckled, watching as Stiles and Malia’s daughters (all four of them), latched onto to Derek’s arms, giggling as he lifted them easily into the air. “But I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” Scott grinned, leaning over and taking her son into his arms.

“Hey Seamus Scott, how’s it going?” He murmured, bouncing the baby gently. “I have to agree Lyds.” Scott turned back to her as Shay’s chubby little hands grabbed at his nose. “This is perfect.”

Rubbing her free hand over her belly, Lydia stood beside Scott, watching her family. And yes, they were all her family, her pack. Scott was right. This was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title From the Lyrics of:
> 
> Lolita - Lana Del Rey
> 
> Well that's it! Thank you all for reading/commenting/giving kudos and most of all, inspiring me to keep writing! Please keep in touch (follow me on tumblr if you dare nerdy-farm-girl), and definitely let me know if you have ideas/prompts/want to work together :)  
> Much Love  
> XOXO - B
> 
> P.S-  
> Derek & Lydia's children:  
> Amelia Lorraine Hale (Born September 4th, 2021  
> Seamus Scott Hale (Born June 25th, 2023)  
> Nolan Christopher Hale (Born January 15th, 2025)  
> Felicity Talia Hale (Born January 15th, 2025)
> 
> Explanations: Lorraine was Lydia's grandmother's name. I decided that Seamus was Derek's dad's name (i don't know why), and then Scott is obviously for their fave alpha/bestie. Christopher is in honor of Chris Argent. And then Talia obviously is Derek's mom. The rest of the first names (Amelia, Nolan & Felicity) are just really pretty ones that I think Lydia would have liked... I don't really know haha


End file.
